Dressed Up in Love
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: BTR boys dressed up in various outfits or characters. One shots of Kogan and Jarlos.
1. LoganDorothy

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: So in between my multi-chapter fics I want to dabble in some more one shots. I will do some of my own, but I would love some requests or recommendations from all of you! **

**Guidelines: Just leave a review or PM me a outfit I can dress one or multiple characters dressing up in (cowboy, doctor, squid...) anything at all. The crazier the outfit the bigger the challenge!**

**Pairings: Slash pairings are only Kogan or Jarlos. I'm sorry but I don't write any other pairings, unless the ultimate ending pairings are Kogan or Jarlos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Dreams That You Dare to Dream **_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Logan**

**Outfit: Dorothy from Wizard of OZ**

* * *

><p>The elevators to the second floor of the Palm Woods hotel opened to reveal Kendall Knight. Hockey enthusiast, lead member in Big Time Rush,...<p>

and bad boy extraordinaire.

From his steel toed boots and tight black jeans to his leather jacket and black eyeliner, Kendall exuded every physical and fashionable quality to make one considered a bad boy. A bad boy except for one important thing...

"These jeans are _way_ to tight." he muttered quietly to himself.

Kendall Knight was _not_ a bad boy. Kendall Knight was a loving son, dutiful brother slash father figure to his younger sister, and gentleman lover to his amazing boyfriend Logan. He didn't like breaking things, unless it was on ice, or being mean, unless he was up against a rival hockey team, or dressing up, unless it was hockey gear.

He was _just...bad_ at being bad.

Unfortunately for him, he had been chosen to play the bad boy for his band, Big Time Rush, and that position needed to be promoted for it to work. This need led him to a full morning of photo shoots and interviews with a local rock magazine, _Kill Everything_. Since their new friend Lucy had initially (and quite _wrongly_ might he add) branded them as "cute" Gustavo and he had actually banded together, for _once_, and agreed that to keep Big Time Rush from being considered another run of the mill pop band, they had to promote a more fresh, edgier side of their group.

Kendall hated his false persona, but he loved being in L.A and singing in Big Time Rush more. So, he considered it a small price to pay to continue their smaller, but equally awesome, rock star lifestyle.

However, the morning was now over and he was moments away from being back home, eager and ready to shed his pseudo bad boy image and enjoy the rest of the day with his friends, and especially his little genius boyfriend Logan.

Throwing open the front door Kendall walked in, happily sliding off his leather jacket and grateful for the cool air conditioning after lugging his useless jacket around.

The sight that greeted him was one he was not unfamiliar with, but not expecting. Carlos and James were fighting, as they were often to do, but his own name was coming up in the conversation more than he would like.

"You tell Kendall!"

"No, _you_ tell Kendall!"

A scoff, "I'm not telling him. You do it!"

"Oh no. _I_ had to tell Kendall about how we broke his new hockey stick from Christmas. This time you tell him!"

"Oh come on stop being a wuss!"

"How about you both stop being wusses and tell me what you two did?" Kendall interjected, stepping up over to the boys and crossing his arms, a smirk adorned on his lips in anticipation at the crazy story he was about to hear.

Both James and Carlos jumped when they realized Kendall was back, and immediately took turns trying to push the other in front of their taller friend, fear etched on their faces.

"All right. Stop!" Kendall finally said, holding up his hands for the both to stop moving. "How about I just ask Logan? I'm sure he will tell me." He offered, unable to see the two squirm anymore.

However, both boys looked at each other, then looked away, mumbling incoherently under their breaths and refusing to look at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked, but still no answer, "Did something happen to Logan?" Kendall asked again, slight fear and panic rising in his chest.

Still no answer.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and taking a step closer, "Where is Logan?" he asked quickly. "If you two idiots did something to him..." He began threateningly, but Carlos cut him off.

"It wasn't us! It was those three new guys. The jerks from that reality show that moved in here a couple of weeks ago? James and I were on our way down to the pool like an hour ago. Logan had already gone down to meet Camille." Carlos ignored Kendall's frown. He knew his friend didn't like Logan hanging around the girl so much, considering their romantic past.

"So when we got there, we saw this huge crowd around one of the cabanas. We went over to see what was up...and..." Carlos trailed off, unable to say it.

James sighed and continued, "Those guys forced Logan...into an...outfit."

"It was a really _really_ embarrassing outfit."

"Everyone was laughing."

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, anger building fast in his chest. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long.

"Where. Is. Logan?" He seethed.

Two shaking fingers pointed towards the bathroom and Kendall stomped over without another word to his trembling friends.

He raised a fist to bang against the door, eager to see Logan and find out his state, when he stopped mid stride, hearing the quiet sobbing of his beloved behind the door answering his unasked question.

Concern for the boy quickly overshadowed his anger and he placed his hand against the door, trying to calm his desire to just rush down to the pool and throttle the guys who hurt Logan.

"Logan?" Kendall said in his softest voice. He knew right now, for the moments he could hold out, Logan needed him as a lover, not a protector.

The sobbing stopped as Logan exclaimed, "K-Kendall! Don't come in here!"

Kendall frowned and placed a hand on the doorknob, locked. "Logan. Open the door. I want to make sure you're all right."

There was some shuffling and he heard the bathroom drawer open and some rummaging around in there. Kendall began to panic. What if Logan was so ashamed he hurt himself? 

"Logan. Open the door. Right. Now!"

"Kendall please just give me a minute." His voice sounded so sad and broken.

"Logan I will give you to the count of three to open the door or I will kick it open myself." Kendall knew Logan knew he wasn't bluffing.

"1..."

"2..."

"3."

Just ask Kendall was taking a step back to gain enough space for his long legs, he heard the quiet click of the door unlocking. In a rush he went over to the door and threw it open. The sight before him was...

_wow._

Even with Logan's bowed head of shame, Kendall could still see his face was tear stained and sad. In Logan's right hand he clutched a pair of scissors tightly, trembling at the embarrassment of his boyfriend seeing him like this.

But the rest of him. The rest of his body was clothed to make him look like...

He was wearing a fluffy skirt with two large straps connected to it. The material was small checkered squares of white and light blue. And his bright blue boxer shorts were sticking out from under the dress.

He was Dorothy from _The Wizard of OZ._

Kendall had to take a deep breath.

_This can't be a coincidence. No way...its just..._

"Just say it!" Logan exclaimed, breaking the silence that had descended over them.

Kendall couldn't say a word. He was frozen to his spot.

"Just laugh and say I look ridiculous and get it out of your system." Logan said again, taking the scissors to one of the straps and trying to cut the fabric with it. He had already made a small slit, but the material was to thick and took several tries.

"Why..." Kendall began, having to clear his throat, "Why are you cutting it?"

Logan turned and gave him a look. "That's all you can say? They glued the zipper together so I cant get out."

Kendall hadn't realized he was grasping the doorknob so tightly until he went to let go of it. He took a step into the room and grasped Logan's wrist holding the scissors with one hand, using the other hand to take the scissors out of it.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, but his boyfriend shook his head, unable to form words. He pulled Logan close to him, wrapping his arms around him for a moment before, taking another deep breath to chose what he said next carefully.

"Logan. Leave the dress alone. Give me 10 minutes okay? Just 10."

Confused, Logan looked up at Kendall, "Um...what?"

Kendall wanted to give Logan a reassuring kiss, but he was so afraid if he did that he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Just...don't do anything. 10 minutes."

Logan nodded, still confused and let Kendall lead him over to the closed toilet seat. Kendall gently pushed Logan so he was sitting down, and held a finger to his nose, "Don't move."

Confused and a little bit frightened by his boyfriends demeanor, which was heightened by his bad boy outfit, Logan just nodded.

Kendall stomped out of the bathroom, shoving the scissors into his back pocket and turned to James and Carlos.

No. Kendall wasn't a bad boy..._unless_ you messed with his friends, family and especially Logan. If you messed with them...then you got the _real_ bad boy inside Kendall.

And no makeup, clothes or fake attitude could compare to the damage the real bad boy inside Kendall could cause.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

Carlos and James were cowering in the corner of the elevator, regarding their taller friend as the car made its ascent back to their floor.

"J-James." Carlos stuttered, grabbing onto his friends shirt, "Make sure to remind me to never, ever, _ever_ get Kendall mad at me...ever."

James nodded quickly, "M-me to." He said.

Kendall however, was ignoring them. He was wiping some blood off his knuckles onto his jeans. His shirt was torn, and he was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek. But it was the smirk on his face as he regarded his reflection in the elevator that proved who was the winner of the previous battle.

"I don't think I've ever seen a pool chair be used...in that way." James commented.

Carlos nodded in agreement, "And the guy in the blue shirt...he'll be okay, right James? W-wont he?"

James shushed Carlos, patting his head and saying, "Don't think about it Carlitos...don't."

The door opened, the ding making the two cowering boys jump at the noise. Kendall stepped out, then grabbed the elevator door holding it open. Without turning back to his friends he said, "Give me and Logan the apartment for an hour okay?"

Both boys nodded, looking at each other nervously as the doors closed.

Kendall stalked over to the apartment and opened the door, crossing the room to the bathroom where he left Logan.

He opened the bathroom door and Logan was exactly where he left him. Logan's head shot up at Kendall's return and he jumped up when he saw his friends face, "Kendall! W-what did you do?"

Kendall remained silent as he strode across the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Logan, lifting him up to bring him over to sit on the bathroom sink.

"Kendall that bruise looks nasty, let me put some ice on it-" Logan began but Kendall cut him off by thrusting his face into his, kissing the smart boy hard and fast.

Logan let out a grunt of surprise but wrapped his arms around Kendall none the less. After a minute Kendall pulled away, still breathing heavily.

"Well I'm glad to see that you aren't totally ashamed of your boyfriend who can't even keep three guys from dressing him up as a chick."

Kendall took a step back and grabbed Logan's arms, holding him tight. "I would never be ashamed of you Logan." Kendall said fiercely. He began running his hands all over Logan, checking him for any injuries, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Logan shook his head and said, "No. Just...this. And, thank you for...defending my honor." He fingered the hole in Kendall's shirt, "Even if it means possible jail time. I don't want to even think about what went on in the past ten minutes..."

Kendall chuckled low and brought his face to Logan's neck, placing soft kisses, "I'll tell you about it later."

Logan moaned a bit at Kendall's administrations but put his hands up on Kendall's shoulders. "Baby. Why don't I get out of his dress first? I look like an idiot. And...then you can have your wicked way with me as I properly thank you?"

Kendall stopped for a moment, pulling back and biting his lip nervously, then shook his head, "No."

Logan frowned as he felt Kendall bring a hand up to his thigh, "No? But...why?"

The blond pulled back and said, "Those guy's plan pretty much failed baby. You are so _so_ fucking hot to me right now." 

Logan's eyes shot up and said, "W-what? I-am not!" He shook his head and said, "Kendall I look like an idiot. How could you possibly think I look hot?"

Kendall sighed and said, "Logan...okay let me tell you something. But...promise me you won't think I'm weird?"

The smart boy folded his arms and said, "Okay."

Kendall sighed and rubbed his hands up and down Logan's thighs, suddenly nervous. "So, when I was younger Katie got the movie _Wizard of Oz _for her birthday. She was so excited she made me watch it with her right away. But about halfway through the movie I got...really turned on."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"...There was something... about her damn dress. I would just get a boner every time saw it. And don't even get me started about that song _Over the Rainbow._ Don't ask me why. I didn't understand it then and I don't now. I had to hide the movie to keep her from always playing it."

Kendall began to pull Logan's boxers off, batting Logan's hands away when he tried to stop him, "But you wearing her dress right now, makes me want to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week."

Logan whimpered a bit at Kendall's words, feeling himself get more turned on, which was evident when Kendall finished taking off his boxers to let his now half hard member free.

Kendall thew the boxers aside and brought his hands to Logan's face, "I wont keep going if you don't want me to. What those guys did to you was awful, and they are not finished paying for it, trust me. But if you just want to take the damn dress off and watch _Doctor Who_ reruns for the rest of the day, I am so fine with that. It's just," Kendall paused and brought his hands down to fist the ruffles of the dress, pulling Logan in close so he could feel his boner through his tight black jeans, he whispered in Logan's ear, "Logan, you have no idea how turned on I am right now, and I want to turn what those guys did to you into something fucking awesome."

Logan bit his lip for a minute, unsure, before he then nodded. "Okay Kendall."

Bringing his hands back up to Logan's face, Kendall leaned forward and assaulted Logan's lips again. He grabbed his lovers member and began to stroke it, electing soft moaning from Logan. The shorter boy then realized Kendall hadn't been kidding about being so turned on. He only asked him once if it was okay for them to continue. Normally Kendall often gave Logan a couple of outs before doing something different.

Logan was having trouble trying to keep up with Kendall, his hands where _everywhere_. One minute he was grabbing his thighs, the next he had his fists full of fluffy skirt material, tugging and pulling at it.

Kendall began to kiss his way down, making a path that eventually led him onto his knees. Kendall knelt down, running his hands along Logan's hips before looking up at Logan, "Baby you are so fucking beautiful."

Logan flushed red and shook his head, but his words died as Kendall pushed the material away and took him into his mouth. Logan head threw back against the mirror as Kendall began to suck fast and fiercely. Logan brought his hands forward to fist Kendall's golden locks, pulling gently which made Kendall growl and bob his head faster.

Logan felt Kendall's hands slide from his hips to grab his butt, and after a moment a finger began circulating his entrance before sliding itself inside.

Logan made a chocked noise before calling out, "Kendall. Fuck baby!"

Kendall pulled his head up and regarded Logan, "Don't call me Kendall. I want you to say...Scarecrow. 

"Scare-?" Logan began confused but his word died as Kendall pushed the finger further inside him.

Logan let out a whimper and Kendall said, "C'mon baby. You don't want me to stop do you? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Ke-Scarecrow. P-please keep sucking on me." He chocked out, "Please don't stop."

Kendall smirked and brought his head back down, pulling his hands out so they could fist the materials as Kendall sucked harder and faster, trying to draw Logan's orgasm out.

"Fuck Scarecrow yes don't stop oh God scarecrow yes." Logan rambled until finally he felt the familiar burn in his abdomen.

"Ken-Scareforw I-I'm gonna-" Kendall jerked Logan's hips forward before bending down even more to take Logan's entire shaft into his mouth.

At this Logan let out a loud groan and he came hard, grasping Kendall's hair tightly.

"Uhn...Scarecrow...that was awesome..." Logan muttered, resting his head against the mirror and closing his eyes in content.

Kendall stood, wiping his mouth and smirked, "Oh no darling. We're not done yet." Kendall said, and slipped his arms under Logan, picking him up bridal style. "Scarecrow needs to get his." Kendall continued as they entered their bedroom. Kendall placed Logan gently on the bed and slipped off his shirt. He looked over at Logan who was half sitting up with his elbows, his eyes half lidded and a content smile on his lips.

Kendall suddenly placed two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet, as Logan asked confused, "Aren't you going to take off your pants?"

Kendall smirked and reached forward, pulling Logan's legs apart as he shoved a finger inside Logan.

"Mmm" Logan moaned laying back on the bed. Kendall loved how the fluffy material surrounded him. He still couldn't believe that his most dirtiest, most private fantasy was coming to life right before him. He had always wanted to ask Logan to dress up for him, but always anticipated that the boy would say no.

After a moment he inserted another finger, causing Logan to groan and moan some more. Kendall used his free hand to start unbuckling his belt and to pull his pants off as he fingered Logan with the other hand.

But his fantasy was coming true all right. And he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Kend-Scarecrow. Please I need more." Logan begged after a minute. Kendall his fingers out with a smirk, and shushed Logan's whine of need with a kiss.

After wiping off his fingers on a discarded towel Kendall went over to their bedroom drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He crooked a finger to Logan and said, "Come on. I want to watch you slick me up for you."

Logan smiled as he stood and walked over to Kendall sitting on the edge of the bed. Kendall breath hitched a bit as the material bounced and swayed when Logan moved.

Logan took the bottle and put some in his hands, then proceeded to rub it all over Kendall's member.

"Fuck Logie that's so good." Kendall whispered, "I love it when your hands are on my dick."

Logan looked up at Kendall with a blush, before pulling away and grabbing same discarded towel on the floor to wipe the excess off his hands.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the hips and whispered huskily in his hear, "Ride me baby. I wanna see this dress bouncing on my dick."

Still blushing, Logan nodded and let Kendall pull him onto the bed until he was straddling him.

Kendall kissed Logan as the boy positioned himself over Kendall and began to lower down.

Kendall held Logan tight, knowing is boyfriend was in a little bit of pain. Kendall hadn't spent as much time stretching him as he normally did, but Kendall knew his boyfriend just needed a little bit of time before he would adjust.

When Logan was fully seated on Kendall, Kendall grabbed skirt tight, before reaching his hand back and delivering a quick smack to Logan's pert bottom.

Logan jerked a bit, and exclaimed, "Kendall! Wh-what was that for?" Honestly him and Kendall had never done _spanking_ before.

Kendall delivered another smack and said, "It's Scarecrow Logie. And whats the matter?" Another smack, "Don't like it?"

Another smack and Logan moaned loudly before bouncing up and down on Kendall. The taller boy leaned back on his elbow while holding Logan steady with one hand on his hips. He was getting quite the show watching Logan bouncing up and down and him, the white fluffy material floundering around.

Kendall's hand left Logan's hip to brush away some of the material so he could see Logan's member which was getting lost amongst the skirt.

While Kendall was loving the show, he wanted so desperately to take control of the boy. His bad boy persona was fully taken over now, and the bad boy in him needed to claim Logan once again.

Placing both hands on Logan's hips he stilled the boy, who whined and wiggled his hips, "Scarecrow please!" He cried out but Kendall shook his head and lifted Logan off of him.

Kendall knew that riding him was Logan's favorite sex position, but that would just not be the case today. "No Logan. Get on your hands and knees."

Logan whined a bit, which earned him another smack on his butt. "Scarecrow!" Logan exclaimed, but Kendall just smirked and said, "Do it. Now."

Pouting, Logan turned over for Kendall and got into his position. He turned back to Kendall looking over his shoulder and said, teasingly, "Like this?"

Kendall got off the bed, standing and pulling Logan's exposed bottom closer to him. He flipped the dress so it was surrounding Logan's behind like a halo, and Kendall loved it. "Perfect." He whispered.

Kendall thrust his member inside Logan in one quick movement, and began a fast assault which left the shorter boy in a ramble of words, "Oh my God Scarecrow yes harder God I love it yes baby faster right there yes yes yes."

Kendall continued his movements over and over again, loving how he was taking control of the boy. After a while Kendall knew he was getting close, but he wanted to see Logan's face when he came, so he slowed down his pace and pulled out quickly. Before Logan could say anything, Kendall flipped the boy over on his back and pulled him close before thrusting in again. Logan threw his head back in pleasure, moaning out, "Scarecrow." again.

Kendall leaned forward so he was hovering over Logan to grab Logan's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts until after a few minutes Logan exclaimed, "Scarecrow...I-I-m coming!"

Kendall thrust impossible faster until he and Logan came undone at the same time.

Breathing heavily for a few mantes, Kendall finally got his strength back and stood up, pulling slowly out of Logan, but the shorter boy still gave out a small hiss.

"Sorry Love." Kendall whispered, putting a kiss on the boys forehead.

Kendall grabbed the discarded towel he used earlier and began cleaning himself and Logan up, who remained motionless on the bed.

Smirking at his spent lover, Kendall went over to his pants and retrieved the scissors he had taken from Logan earlier.

Walking back over to the bed, Kendall gently began maneuvering Logan back onto his stomach.

"Scarecrow I don't think I could take another round." Logan moaned and Kendall just chuckled, silently pleased Logan had been so into this little role play.

"Don't worry baby. Just getting this thing off you." Logan made a noncommittal noise and let Kendall do what he wanted..

It took a good while, but Kendall was able to finally make a big enough slit in the material where he could pull Logan up and slip the dress of him.

Now both fully naked, the two crawled under the covers, enveloping each other in a hug before settling down to nap.

"Thank you." Logan whispered into Kendall chest.

Kendall placed a kiss on Logan's forehead and said, "What for?"

"For taking the most humiliating moment of my life and turning it into something better."

Kendall smirked and kissed the top of Logan's head next, "Yeah well...that's just the kinda guy I am. But don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my bad boy image."

Logan laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry Kendall. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

"No Kendall! I mean it!" Logan exclaimed, hanging upside down on Kendall's shoulders and regarding the floor of the elevator they were currently riding in. He could hear the elevator ding, signaling its arrival to the lobby.

"Logan. You can't still be scared to leave 2J." Kendall said, setting his boyfriend down and guiding him into the lobby with a hand on the small of his back.

Logan pouted and said, "Of course I can be! Everyone saw what happened! I'm the biggest joke in the Palm Woods. I don't want them to laugh at me."

Kendall stopped and grabbed Logan by the shoulders, "Trust me baby. I don't think that will happen."

Logan frowned and said, "Well...how do you know?" He failed to notice that many of the Palm Woods residents who saw Kendall were quickly hiding or turning to run the other way.

Just then the elevator opened revealing the three guys who attacked Logan. The shorter boy gave a small yelp and jumped behind Kendall, who stood up taller and regarded the three with a annoyed look.

Peeking out from behind Kendall's shoulder, Logan finally got a chance to see the wreckage his boyfriend had committed this morning...and then some.

Each boy was now covered in black tar with Goose feathers sticking all over them. But he could see the cuts and bruises his boyfriend delivered yesterday. All three had bandages all over, and each were wearing a cast on either their leg or arm. The shortest on had on a neck brace. They waddled into the lobby when they saw Kendall, and the largest man came stomping over to them.

"You. You did this!" The man exclaimed, gesturing to himself and his friends, "What? Was beating us up not enough?" He seethed. "You had to pull this on us to?"

"Well," Kendall began, "Kicking your ass was for touching Logan," His voice went suddenly dangerously low, "No one touches my Logan."

Each boy took a step back at the severity of his voice. Even Logan gulped nervously, "That" he pointed to their current situation, "Was for embarrassing him in front of everyone."

The guy laughed and said, "Well jokes on you Knight. Were gonna be here for a long time. And you can't keep an eye on him forever."

Crossing his arms and giving a laugh back Kendall said, "Oh I don't think that will be a problem."

Just then Buddah Bob came stomping over, carrying almost a dozen suitcases and bags and pushing a luggage carrier with more on it, he threw the load at the three guys. "Here's all your stuff. Everything I couldn't pack, I just threw in the dumpster outside."

"What?" Exclaimed all three guys just as Bitters came walking over. His shirt was ripped and his hair was mussed up, and his left arm was in a sling.

He threw a paper at the guy and said, "I am hereby evicting you from the Palm Woods based on the fact that I value my life. Have a Palm Woods day."

Kendall waved at the guys as they grabbed their bags and stomped off. He then turned to Logan and smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Logan's mouth was hanging open in shock by what he just saw. "I-I can't believe you did that...for me."

Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan's hands, "I'd do anything for you."

Logan smiled and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Kendall for a moment before whispering in his ear, "Ditto...scarecrow."

As Kendall pulled Logan in close for a hug, he realized his boyfriend was humming _Over the Rainbow_.

Grasping him tightly, Kendall whispered huskily, "Upstairs. _Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my little smut story. Please let me know if you have any ideas or requests! I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	2. KendallTutu

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy/Angsty Angstyness**

**Note: This is a requested fic. Kendall in a tutu with Logan topping. All other request are being worked on! I promise! (digital pinky swear) My classes are done very soon so other request will be posted soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_** Dance if You Wanna**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall**

**Outfit: Pink Tutu**

* * *

><p><em>Stupid...no good...arrrg!<em>

Katie stomped into the apartment of 2J, slamming the door shut with with a flourish and a small scream. Sometimes, only sometimes, she really _hated_ living in L.A. Granted she would do anything to make her brother and his friends dreams come true, but at times like this she desperately missed her casual life back in Minnesota.

Arms crossed and face set in anger, she continued her rampage further into the apartment, stopping when she came to the full body mirror hanging on the fall wall. Normally, this mirror was designated solely for James and his "Mirror" voice, and Katie hardly ever paid it much attention other than to occasionally tease James when he was doing his "Mirror" voice. But today her reflection mocked her anger, and she desperately wanted to just throw the mirror out the window.

Standing in front of her was the replica of the predicament she was currently in...or wearing. A dark black leotard, tight circle bun in her hair, and pink flats that matched the horrid, awful, oversized tutu she was wearing around her waist.

Katie was a pretty pink ballerina...and she _hated_ it.

Apparently, to spend another year at the Palm Woods school, you had to prove that you were serious about becoming a performer, and though her initial commercial got her into the school, she had to do another one if she wanted to continue her education there. So, finding this out at the end of August, _days_ before the school year was about to start, her mother, in fear of having to suffer more algebraic equations, dragged her to every talent agency available, settling for the first offer given.

_Tina's Terrific Tutus_. Katie had to pretend to be a talented ballerina who loved _Tina's Terrific Tutus_ and needed to show the world how amazing they were.

Katie was already wondering how long it would take for the garbage disposal to eat it up.

It was too big for her, the last one in stock, and she had to tie it up with an elastic band to keep it from falling down.

With a sigh Katie reached into her backpack and pulled out the script she needed to memorize. It was supposed to be a conversation with her dad about how she needed a new tutu and how only _Tina's Terrific Tutus _would do. The commercial ends with the dad in a tutu as well...which to Katie was just ridiculous but she never had a dad so what did she know?

But...she had a brother. And if she was going to suffer this humiliation she sure as heck wasn't doing it alone.

Heading down the hallway to Kendall and Logan's room, she opened the door slowly, finding her brother on his bed reading a Hockey magazine with his earbuds on, music loud even from the door.

Tiptoeing into the room, she quietly made her way over until...

"Boo!" she exclaimed, grabbing the magazine and jumping back. Kendall jumped and gasped a bit, startled by his sisters sudden appearance.

"Katie!" He exclaimed, grabbing his heart and regarding her with an annoyed expression, "What are you trying to do...kill me?" 

Katie was laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides, realizing this was the first time she had smiled all day.

"And why the hell are you dressed like that?" 

And the smile was gone.

"Big Brother I need your help." Katie exclaimed, tossing the magazine aside and sitting on the bed next to Kendall. She hoped his favorite nickname would soften his resolve against her impending question.

"You're in a ballerina outfit. I'm not sure I want to know." He said, pulling out his earbuds.

"I have to be in this stupid ballerina commercial so I can keep going to the Palm Woods school. Will you help me with my lines?"

Kendall heaved a sigh, "How long? Logan's coming back soon and we're going to go to the movies later."

Katie forced an annoyed face even though she was pleasantly pleased to hear this. She was so happy that Kendall and Logan had finally gotten together after ages of them dancing around each other. Kendall had been so sure that Logan would never be into him, but when the shorter boy finally asked him out, Kendall jumped at the chance.

It was interesting to see how their relationship progressed. Normally her big brother was so strong and sure of himself in many parts of his life, but when it came to Logan he could sometimes be a big ball of mush. Kendall was head over heels for Logan, and would often get insecure in their relationship, certain that the smart boy would up and leave him for someone better. Katie, as well as the rest of their little family in 2J, knew that Logan was just as in love with Kendall. But, Katie and her mother knew that a lot of his insecurities stemmed from their father leaving when Kendall was younger. He was petrified of loosing someone he loved again, and desperately wanted Logan to never know anything about his hidden fears.

"It won't take long." Katie finally answered, jumping off the bed. "Will you do it?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kendall stood with his sister, saying, "Okay. But only until Logan get's back."

Katie nodded, agreeing to those terms before replying, "Oh...and one more thing..."

* * *

><p>"But <em>Dad<em>...you look like a ballerina to!" Katie over dramatically exclaimed in a flourish, jumping a bit in the air to perform a poorly executed twirl, which she almost toppled over from, and landed on unsteady feet.

Though clenched teeth, Kendall clutched the script in his hand and said, "I know honey. That's how great...Tina's Terrific Tutus...are." He threw the script on the table and crossed his arms, "Okay...are we done now?"

Katie smirked at her brother, knowing he was only annoyed because he was wearing the Tutu. She had forced him to put it on as part of the commercial, since near the end the father figure was supposed to be wearing one to encourage his daughter to try dancing again.

"It's to help me get into character." She had explained to him when they first began. She had to stifle a giggle when he finally had it on, ignoring some inappropriate words he had mumbled as he slipped the pink fabric on.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, Logan walking in with his backpack over one shoulder and some math books under his other arm. He stopped for a second when he saw Kendall and Katie, then raised an eyebrow, "Seems like you two have been busy."

Katie placed her hands on her hips, explaining, "Kendall's been helping me with a part in a commercial I have to be in." She turned back to her brother and frowned when she saw his expression. He looked like a little frightened, and his face was bright red.

"Kendall...?" She asked, but he mumbled something, turned around and darted down the hallway to his bedroom.

"What was that about?" Logan said, sliding off his backpack and putting his books on the counter dividing the kitchen.

Katie turned back to Logan with a shrug. "I don't know. But I'm heading out. Meeting Tyler in the park for some bochie."

"Wearing that?" Logan said, regarding her in black leotard with his arms crossed, big brother mode in full gear.

"What? It's actually kinda comfortable." She said with a smile, then sighed when he wouldn't budge. She walked over to the kitchen chair and grabbed her jean jacket she left there, sliding it on. "Better?" She asked, to which he replied with a nod.

"I'm going to check on Kendall." Logan said and headed down the hallway that Kendall had just fled down after saying his goodbyes.

Opening the door to their shared bedroom, Logan frowned when he came upon his love. Kendall was sitting on his bed staring straight ahead, wringing his hands together nervously, pink tutu no where in sight.

"Ken?" Logan asked, walking into the room slowly.

Kendall turned to Logan with nervous eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" Logan said, confused as he took a seat next to the boy, his worry growing when Kendall flinched at the action.

"I didn't want you to see me like that. I looked so stupid...and ridiculous. You must be so embarrassed of me." Kendall ran a nervous hand through his hair, not meeting Logan's eyes.

Logan sighed at Kendall's words. His love could be so confusing sometimes. It was hard to believe that their often fearless leader held so many worries and insecurities. Logan had often seen his friend act strong and cocky, sometimes full of pride, but the closer Logan got to Kendall, the more layers of fear and almost self-loathing lay hidden underneath.

When they had begun dating, Logan would tell Kendall things like he was beautiful or sexy, and the blond would react with shock. He had never thought of himself as being attractive, explaining to his smart boyfriend that he couldn't understand what Logan even saw in him. But Logan was always quick to soothe his worries, kissing away every bit of doubt that would enter his mind.

"Baby...I would never be ashamed of you." Logan said, reaching over and grabbing Kendall's hand. His worry grew even more when he heard some sniffling, and leaned forward more to see that Kendall was crying a bit.

"Ken. Don't cry its okay I swear."

But Kendall stood up quickly, pulling away from Logan. Tears were in his eyes as he began speaking. "How can it be okay? You're so amazing Logan and one day you're going to realize you can do so much better than me and leave and I'll never find anyone like you-"

Kendall's rant was cut off as his boyfriend quickly followed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Never." Logan whispered, pulling away after a few moments. "I'll never leave you. I love you so much Kendall. I wish you would just believe me." Logan told Kendall time and time again how he felt about him, how happy he was, but it never seemed to be enough.

Kendall sniffed again, laying his forehead against Logan's as he whispered, "Will you show me?"

Logan smiled, and replied "Of course. But only on one condition."

Kendall nodded. "Okay, what?"

"_You_ wear that tutu."

Kendall pulled back in shock a bit and said, "W-what? But I looked like an idiot-" his words were cut off by another kiss from Logan.

"Actually you looked really sexy in it. I probably would have jumped you right there if your sister wasn't in the room."

Biting his lip, Kendall replied, "Logan...I'm not sure." But Logan slid his hands down Kendall's waist, pulling his hips close so she could feel the hardness in his jeans.

"Baby please. I want you to ride me in it." Logan whispered in a deep sexy voice that he knew Kendall couldn't resist.

Letting out a whine mixed with lust and frustration, Kendall finally conceded, "F-fine."

Smiling in triumph Logan pulled Kendall in for a deep kiss, bringing his hand between Kendall's legs to begin stroking his loves member.

"Shit Logan." Kendall whispered, running his hands up and down Logan's back, tensing at his loves touch.

Logan gently pushed Kendall on the bed, kneeling before him and bringing his head down to mouth Kendall's member hidden in his jeans.

Letting out soft whimpers and sighs, Kendall threw his head back and brought a hand up to Logan's head, stroking the soft hair there. Logan keep up his mouthing until a wet spot appeared on the fabric.

Finally bringing his head up Logan took Kendall's hand from his head and placed a kiss on the palm, turning his chocolate eyes to his love, "Do you want me baby?" He whispered again in that voice.

Kendall nodded, unable to find any words as he became lost in the eyes of the one he loved. Smiling at Kendall's loss of speech, Logan got up and climbed onto the bed, straddling Kendall. He pulled Kendall up so he could tear off his shirt, then leaned down to kiss the boy again. Kendall was happy to oblige his boyfriend, reaching up to pull Logan's shirt off as well.

Their lips quickly connected again for another passionate make out, and both boys spent a good time running each others hands up and down backs, chests and arms, increasing the fiction and need.

Finally breaking away, Logan stood up and took off his jeans and boxers, smirking as Kendall watched him with lust blown eyes. When he was fully naked, he leaned forward, placing a hand between Kendall's legs, palming the hard as diamonds member, and saying, again in that voice, "Get the tutu."

Biting his lip again, Kendall began, "A-are you sure?"

Logan squeezed and Kendall threw his head back, from slight pain but mostly heated pleasure. In a deep voice Logan said, "I _won't_ ask again." Logan wasn't often so domineering, especially in the bedroom, but he found that Kendall often responded well when Logan was in a more take charge position. And, it even helped with his insecurities that Logan could take control for a while and let Kendall be led.

Nodding, Kendall got up and went over to his bed, lifting up the mattress to pull out the pink fabric he hid there minutes ago.

"Get naked then put it on." Logan commanded as he reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He watched as Kendall threw off his jeans and boxers, then hesitantly put on the tutu. When it was fully on, he turned back to Logan, face red and a nervous expression on his face.

Logan got up and walked over to Kendall, looking him up and down in the dress. "Fucking gorgeous Kendall." He said.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, but Logan brought his hand up and pulled Kendall in for a kiss before saying, "It's true Knight. So get used to hearing it from me for the rest of your life."

Gratitude seeped into Kendall's eyes, and Logan smiled when he saw it. He knew Kendall couldn't always find the right words to say, or ask for what he needed from Logan, but the brunette was content to say and show his love how he felt as much as possible.

"Get on your hands and knees." Logan commanded. Kendall nodded before he turned onto the bed, bending over so that his behind was in Logan's direct view with the pink tutu surrounding it like a halo.

Logan wanted nothing more than to bring his member up and sink inside the warm flesh, pounding hard as he held onto the fabric as leverage, but he knew he had to wait.

Generously pouring a good amount of lube into his hand, he slicked up his fingers before sliding one inside.

Kendall made a small whimpering noise at the intrusion, to which Logan brought his hand up to Kendall's back, rubbing it gently and shushing him. He pushed it in and out a few times before sliding the second finger in. Kendall's tight muscled fought against Logan's intrusion, but Logan took his time in stretching and scissoring Kendall, wanting the boy to not feel any pain when he would finally enter him. Kendall whimpered and moaned a bit, wanting Logan to just take him now, but he knew better to ask. Logan always took his time preparing Kendall, and even though Kendall would get impatient, he knew that Logan only did it to make their love making even more special and painless.

Eventually he was able to slide far enough inside to find the sweet spot he knew Kendall loved. Brushing it gently he got the reaction he had been hoping for, which was Kendall's cry of pleasure.

"Lo-g-gan. Please." Kendall begged, and this time Logan was able to slid in a third finger, easily pushing his way further inside Kendall to push his prostate over and over again.

"Ah Logan yes baby so good." Kendall rambled, clutching the bed sheets in pleasure.

Logan slid his fingers out, causing Kendall to beg, "Baby, no. I need you."

Chuckling, Logan grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe his fingers clean, before tugging Kendall off the bed and taking a seat on the opposite bed.

"You want this?" Logan asked, leaning back and spreading his legs as he stroked his member a bit. Kendall eagerly nodded.

"Get me slick for you." Logan said and watched as Kendall hurriedly opened the bottle of lube and poured it onto Logan's member, stroking it to get it evenly spread.

"Can I now? Please baby? I want you so bad. Please?" Kendall begged, waiting for Logan's approval. The smart boy chucked a bit before he nodded. Kendall nearly scrambled onto Logan's lap, eagerly ready to impale himself onto Logan's member.

As he positioned himself over Logan, Logan grabbed Kendall's hip with both hands and said, "Easy there. Slow. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kendall bit his lip in anticipation, nodding as he let Logan guide his hips down slowly, Logan's member sinking inside his blond love.

Both boys moaned at the connection, each fading into the pleasure of once again being together in the most intimate way.

Kendall was wiggling his hips which were still being held down firmly by Logan, panting as he begged, "Let me move Logan."

But the brunette shook his head, saying "No. Not until you tell me something."

Whining even louder Kendall opened his eyes to regard his love and said, "What? What do you mean?" 

Biting his lip against just _thrusting_ into Kendall, Logan said, "Tell me that you're beautiful."

Kendall shook his head, _"_Logan_...no._ I'm not. Please."

But Logan refused to let go, nodding his head against Kendall's disagreement. "Yes. You _are_. Tell me. Say it. I want to hear you say it."

Kendall pressed his lips in a thin line, his throat growing thick with emotion and trying to keep his eyes clear of the tears forming. "Logan..." he begged once again.

But Logan brought a hand up to Kendall's face, whispering, "When I look at you...I see the most beautiful person in the world. Just you and no one else. _Please_. I want you to believe me."

Sniffing with a few tears falling down his cheeks, Kendall finally conceded and whispered to Logan,

"I love you Logan. And I trust you. So when you say...I'm beautiful...then...I believe you." He took a deep breath and said, "I'm...beautiful."

Logan pulled Kendall in for a deep kiss, rewarding the boy with a sharp thrust of his hips. Kendall puled back quickly when the thrust resulted in hitting his sweet spot dead on, letting out a loud, grateful moan..

In unison they trusted against each other, Logan bucking upwards to meet Kendall's thrust downwards. The room was filled with the cries, grunts and moans of the two showing each other their love in the most intimate of ways.

Logan desperately tried to keep his eyes open, enthralled with the way the tutu bounced up and down on his member. It was a sight he never wanted to forget.

Not to long afterward he began to feel the growing heat in his abdomen and grunted, "Baby I'm close."

Kendall let out a whine and said, "I'm not. Please don't let go yet."

Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist to steady him as he used his other hand to bat away Kendall's hand stroking his own member to stroke it himself.

Kendall let out a loud cry at Logan twisting and rubbing him so fast and rough, that it didn't take him long to catch up to Logan, and eventually beat him, coming hard into Logan's hand.

Logan soon followed after.

Kendall collapsed on Logan, who rolled them over onto the bed. He gently pulled out of Kendall, silently checking to make sure there was no blood. He was always afraid of tearing Kendall, since the boy got so over eager in their love making, and he didn't want him to get hurt. He grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor and used it to clean Kendall and himself off.

Logan slid the tutu off of Kendall next, tossing it onto the floor before pulling Kendall in for a hug. Kendall moaned in content, placing soft kisses on Logan's throat. "You're the best." he whispered.

Logan smiled and said, "No. You are. That was amazing. Thank you." Logan reached forward and pulled up the cover of the bed over them, pulling Kendall closer to him.

"So do you believe me now when I saw you're sexy and beautiful." Logan whispered to Kendall, who nodded.

"If you believe I am...then that's all that matters to me." Kendall said, running a hand up and down Logan's side.

Logan smiled and shook his head, know he had to accept that as good enough...for now.

"I'm sorry I get all insecure and stuff... it's stupid but I can't help it." Kendall whispered burying his face in Logan's chest.

"It's not stupid. I want you to tell me if you're upset or feeling worried. It's okay. I get worried to."

Kendall's head shot up. "What? What do you worry about?"

"That you'll find someone else. Jo will come back. You'll get bored with me." Logan ticked off each reason on his fingers.

Kendall's head was shaking so hard his hair was flapping back and forth, "No never. I _swear_."

Logan smiled and pulled Kendall in for another kiss, "I promise to stay if you promise."

Grabbing Logan's hand, Kendall slid his pink around Logan's and said in a serious tone, "I swear." Then he pulled Logan in for one more kiss. After a moment Logan pulled back.

"Crap." Logan whispered, looking down at the discarded pink tutu.

"What?" Kendall asked in concern.

"...Your sister is going to have to wear that tutu for her audition..."

"..."

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the requester enjoyed this! Never wrote a submissive Kendall before...but I did enjoy it! Thank you for your request, it was very much appreciated!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	3. CarlosGrease

Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. I do however own the **_**Zombie Smashers**_** franchise I've made up for my stories. **

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: This is a requeste****d fic for Zawnella. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**You're the One That I Want**_

**Pairing: Jarlos**

**Wearer: Carlos**

**Outfit: Sandy from the move **_**Grease**_

* * *

><p>Carlos skipped through the revolving doors that entered into the lobby of the Palm Woods, a giant grin on his face. Once inside he stopped to look around curiously, then frowned.<p>

Where was James?

He could have sworn that he texted him to meet there at 3:00...

Carlos whipped out his phone to check and...yep. 3:00.

Shoving the phone back in his pocket he looked down at the bag in his hands. The bag that held the most awesome, most bestest, most amazingly graphic and violent game to be released to the American public.

_Zombie Smashers IV: Feast of the Dead_. Already banned in China, Turkey, Croatia, Spain, Ecuador and Guam, as well as most European countries, this game was rumored to be created in a secret video game lab by the creators of the first _Zombie Smashers_ games who went mad.

_So_ awesome.

James and Carlos had been eagerly awaiting it's release since hearing rumors about it in the _Zombie Smashers_ fan forum online. Though James had to work on vocals today with Gustavo, they had agreed to meet and instantly play it as soon as Carlos returned from the store.

Looking at his watch again, Carlos decided to head upstairs to see if James was waiting for him there. He hopped the boy hadn't been held hostage by their sometimes overly zealous producer. He wanted to play the game now!

As he walked by the doors leading out to the pool, he happened to glance out...

To see James chatting up a new girl.

His mouth dropped in horror that James would ditch playing the awesome new _Zombie Smashers _game to talk to...to a _girl!_

A girl who probably didn't even _like_ video games!

Carlos turned around and instead walked out towards the pool, stomping angrily towards his friend. When he got closer he got a better look at the girl.

She was almost James's height, with thick golden hair and soft white skin that brought out her sharp blue eyes housed behind black rimmed glasses. She wore a pencil skirt and sleeveless blouse, while standing on sensible Mary Jane shoes.

She looked like a good girl, but she was bad. Bad news for Carlos...who wanted to get James away and play his game!

Carlos continued stomping up to James, coming to a stop when he was right next to him. Putting his hands on his hips, he let out a loud, "Ahem!"

Both turned to regard him, the girl with an almost amused expression she was trying to hide with boredom, and James who gave him a 'I'm working here!' look.

"James. Can I speak to you...in private. _Please?"_ Carlos asked.

James turned back to the girl, gave a small nervous laugh, and said, "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." The girl said, flipping open her phone to begin texting.

James and Carlos walked over a few feet before James exclaimed, "What are you doing!"

Carlos held up the _Zombie Smashers_ game and shot back, "You promised me you'd play this with me!"

James let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I know. But...hot girl!"

Carlos scoffed, "I know. But...new game!"

James ran a hand through his hair, obviously torn. "Carlos..." he began, but his Latino friend held up a hand, cutting him off.

"No. I'm not doing this again. Waiting forever for you to start a new game just cause you meet a cute girl. I have been waiting _months_ to play this...and if you don't want to play it with me now, then I'm not waiting another second." And with that, he ripped open the bag.

James let out a yelp and exclaimed, "No! You wouldn't!"

"Would I?" Carlos answered, taking the game...then opening the plastic covering.

James yelped again, trying to grab at the game, but Carlos pulled away.

"I'll just go play this with Kendall and Logan. I'm sure they would appreciate an awesome new game that's banned in China, Turkey, Croatia, Spain, Ecuador and Guam, as well as most European countries, _and_ is rumored to be created in a secret video game lab by the creators of the first _Zombie Smashers_ games who went _mad_!"

James groaned a bit, looking back and then forth between Carlos and the girl, before letting out a sigh.

"Okay...tell Kendall and Logan hi!" He exclaimed before running back to the girl, leaving an opened mouth Carlos watching him leave.

* * *

><p>Carlos groaned in frustration as his hunterrogue/healer died...again.

"Will you two please stop sucking face and pay attention to the game! That's the third time I've been killed by a level three flesh eater!"

Carlos glared daggers at his two best friends, Logan and Kendall, who promptly jumped apart to stop making out when Carlos began yelling at them.

"We weren't...doing anything...Sorry Carlos!" Logan said, blushing a bit.

Kendall rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. This is stupid. I don't even like these games. Don't you normally play these with James?"

Carlos let out a growl as he pressed the restart button and mumbled, "He's busy."

Just then the front door to the apartment opened. Carlos quickly turned to see if it was James...but it

wasn't. It was Mama Knight coming in with groceries in her arms.

"Little help?" She called out to the boys. Kendall jumped up and headed over to his mother to help her.

Logan pressed pause on the game and scooted over to Carlos, giving him a frown. "What's really going on with James?"

Carlos threw down his controller to flop back onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes with a loud groan. "He ditched me for some chick who looks like a kindergarten teacher."

"I see." Logan started, but stopped when Carlos threw off his arm and exclaimed, "No. You don't see. He always does this. He always makes plans to hang out with me, then the seconded we're about to, he ditches me for the next pretty girl who walks through lobby. Not that he likes any of them. As soon as he gets them he just moves onto the next girl, to the next time he'll ditch me. I don't get it. Why won't he hang out with me? It doesn't make any sense?"

Logan rolled the controller around in his hands, looking down and biting his lip nervously. He looked like he wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, he just closed it again.

"Does James not like hanging out with me anymore?" Carlos asked, worried that this might be the reason.

Logan's head shot up and he turned to Carlos with a panicked expression, "No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what?" Carlos cried.

"I-uh...um..." Logan began, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to choose his words carefully, "Just...it's like you said. It doesn't make any sense. Why he dates all these girls...but never stays with them. Just...think about that okay?" And with that Logan jumped form his seat and walked over to the kitchen to help Kendall.

Carlos frowned at Logan's words...It didn't make sense.

Why didn't it make sense?

* * *

><p>Of course it made sense!<p>

Carlos stared at the ceiling to his bedroom, arms behind his head as he laid on his bed, deep in thought. James dated all these girls because he was shallow, selfish, and basically a jerk who couldn't commit to a loving relationship because he just loved himself to much to let anyone else become number one.

...Right?

Carlos let out a sad sigh and rolled over to his side, closing his eyes tight.

If only it _were_ that simple.

He knew James the best out of anyone, and when it came down to how James really was...deep...deep down underneath all that pizazz and pride and..._hairspray_...James was...

James was amazing.

Carlos never questioned why girls fell so easily for his friend. It wasn't only for his charm and bright smile, and those _abs_, but because they could, like anyone else, sense that he was really a sweet guy. He might be a bit of a commitment-phobe, but James never settled for anything in life besides the best, and if he knew that the one he was with wasn't meant for him, then he did what was right and let them go rather than hold onto something that wasn't meant to last. In the end, despite the heartbreak each girl might feel, none had cross words against James and how he treated them during the time they had together.

So was that just it? That James didn't want to settle for someone unless it was true love...or something?

But...the way Logan had said those words, it made Carlos wonder. Did Logan know something he didn't know?

His thought process was interrupted by his bedroom door opening, reveling his best friend and roommate, James.

The boy was wearing a grin that fell as soon as his eyes landed on Carlos. Carlos rolled over onto his back, regarding his friend silently.

James let out a sigh, closing the door behind him before stepping into the room to have a seat on his bed adjacent to Carlos. "Dude...I-I'm sorry..."

Carlos just shook his head, "Whatever dude. It's fine." He continued staring at the ceiling, unable to look James in the eye.

It didn't matter that James didn't want to settle for anything less than love...he had settled for blowing off his friend to hang with a chick he barely even knew, and Carlos wouldn't settle for that.

"No. Really I mean it-" James continued, but Carlos just shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it James. I had an awesome time playing the game with Kendall and Logan, and you missed out. So...there." Carlos finished by rolling onto his side again, back facing James.

"Really?" James asked, amused. Carlos could hear him moving around, most likely getting ready for bed, "They actually stopped sucking face for five minutes to play with you? Sounds like an awesome way to spend your afternoon."

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut at James's words, knowing they were true. Opening his eyes he muttered, "Yeah, at least I didn't spend the afternoon leading on some girl who you're only going to throw away in two days."

He heard James stop moving, and held his breath, not sure what to expect.

"W-what did you say?"

Carlos rolled back over so he was sitting up on his bed, regarding his friend clad in only black pajama pants, his bare chest exposed. Carlos felt his mouth go a little dry when he regarded James, and a weird sick feeling entered into his stomach, but he pushed it away to evenly say, "You heard me."

"I don't _throw_ girls away."

Carlos let out a snort as he crossed his arms, "Oh...so you what? Recycle them?"

James scoffed at Carlos's words, surprised and indignant as he reached for his white Hanes t-shirt to slide it on, "What are you trying to say Carlos?"

Carlos was silent for a moment, then just threw away his earlier conclusion about James not wanting to settle.

"You're a jerk."

James froze. "Excuse me?"

Carlos stood and stepped forward so he was face to face with James, or more like face to chest, and said in his most bravest voice, "You. Are. A. Jerk. You date all these girls and get all of their hopes up that maybe you think that they're something special, that they mean something to you. But like everyone before them, you just let em' go to move onto something better. Like, you caught a fish but it wasn't big enough so you just dump it back into the ocean. That's all these girls are to you James, fish."

James mouth was hanging in shock. He opened and closed it a few times, like he wanted to say something, but finally closed it tight and shook his head.

"It's true James. Don't deny it." Carlos said, turning back so he could climb back into his bed, ignoring the sick feeling as it grew and gnawed at his stomach.

"You don't know anything." James finally said, still standing and regarding his friend. "I _can_ hold down a relationship."

Carlos let out a sarcastic laugh, pulling the sheets up over his body, "Right. I'd love to see you try." He chanced a glance at James, whose fists were clenched tight and shaking.

"You'll eat those words."

Rolling his eyes as he turned back and settled onto his pillows, Carlos let out a sigh. "Whatever you say buddy."

* * *

><p>And did Carlos eat those words?<p>

"Carlos..._what_ did you do?"

He ate a whole heaping of them.

Carlos bit his lip at Logan's words, standing next to his smart friend in the kitchen of their apartment, looking in confusion, surprise, and a little bit of fear at the couple seated onto the couch in the living room.

James had taken Carlos's words to heart...and then some.

The chick he had been talking with that day at the pool, whose name turned out to be Becca, was now Jame's full fledged, honest to goodness, 100% one and only girlfriend.

And it was _awful._

There wasn't wrong with anything about Becca, per se. She was smart and pretty and nice...for the most part. She barely regarded any of James's friends with more than an obligatory smile and nod, but showered James in compliments and sweet words...which is what mattered, right? Carlos could only hope.

Katie and Kendall couldn't stand her, but were polite under Mama Knights stern suggestion. "This is James's first real girlfriend, don't go scaring her off just because she's a little...uptight."

Carlos had scoffed at Mama Knight's description of her. Uptight? More like...like a stone cold prude who just wandered out of a nunnery.

Becca was only at the Palm Woods because her little brother had made it big in some play dough commercials and now had a recurring spot on a TV comedy. She loathed anything Hollywood related, and was just counting down the days until she graduated high school and could go onto college.

And while that was fine, and her demeanor annoying but bearable, what really made this whole situation awful...was James.

She was changing James.

Gone was the silly, tanned and primped out boy they loved. Instead a glorified geek of epic nerdom had appeared.

And not the good kind.

James wore ill-fitting khaki pants, uncomfortable white and blue button ups, and the occasional sweater vest he stole out of Logan's closet. There was no sign of bandanas or bedazzled glitter in any of his outfits.

But that wasn't the worst part. In hanging out with Becca so much, he had given up on most of the things he loved. Pranks, video games...dinosaur shaped nuggets. Even his Cuda products were collecting dust. His three friends had barely seen James anymore unless it was at school, which he was excelling at now, and the studio, which he was failing epically at.

Gustavo had ordered Kendall, Logan and Carlos to find out and fix James and his recent lack luster performances, promising swift and painful deaths if they didn't comply.

"W-what makes you think it was me?" Carlos asked nervously, taking a sip of his milk to avoid Logan's gaze of doom.

"Gee...I don't know...James and Becca are on the couch watching a documentary...on _plants_. Is that something Jame's normally does?"

Carlos shrugged, "M-maybe?"

"No Carlos! James doesn't do that. Not since that day you had to challenge him to get a girlfriend! And now look what happened!"

Carlos winced at Logan's words before turning back to his friend, who had stood to go over and shut off the TV.

Becca jumped up from the couch and grabbed his hand and a tote bag that had been lying on the floor. The two of them walked over to Logan and Carlos, silly excited grins on their faces.

"Well...we're off!" James exclaimed.

"Where to?" Logan asked, grabbing one of Mama Knights Snickerdoodles she left on a plate for them. James had yet to eat one, since Becca was a strict Vegan and refused to eat anything with processed sugar.

Becca eagerly answered,"We just saw this amazing documentary on the top ten most interesting plants native to Southern California! We're going to see if we can find any," She held up the tote bag which embellished a _Go Green!_ label, "And compare their patterns. Isn't that exciting?"

Carlos knew it was bad when even Logan had to fake excitement about something science related.

"S-sounds awesome. Have a great...time?" Logan said, waving them off with confusion as he looked at Carlos, then James.

James regarded Carlos for a moment, like wanted to say something, but instead shook his head and let Becca pull him out of the apartment.

"Again, I reiterate...what did you do?" Logan asked when the apartment door closed.

Carlos let out a groan and stomped over to the couch, flopping down on it face first. "I'm never opening my mouth again!"

He heard Logan follow him, taking a seat near his head. "Carlos. You should really just go and talk to James. You know, without getting all defensive and angry."

"Why?" Carlos moaned, "What's the point?"

From his face in the couch, he could hear Logan shift and move nervously. "Just talk to him...you...you might be surprised at what he has to say."

Carlos froze, then slowly lifted up his face to regard Logan who was staring at the floor with a nervous expression and bit lip.

"You _know_ something..." Carlos began, sitting up.

Logan jerked a bit in surprise when he realized Carlos was looking at him and jumped to stand, walking quickly away from his friend.

"N-No. I don't know what you-" He stopped mid stride when Carlos suddenly jumped onto his path, a serious expression adorned on his pretty face.

"What do you know?"

"I told you. Nothing." Logan shot back, not meeting Carlos's eyes and wringing his hands nervously.

"Tell me." Carlos demanded, walking towards Logan, who was meeting each step with one going backwards.

"There's nothing to tell." Logan said, trying to move past Carlos, who just stepped in his way each time.

"Logan...don't make me force you."

Logan laughed and placed his hands on his hips, "Force me? Carlos, I'd like to see you force me to do anything."

The grin that slowly grew on Carlos's face made Logan gulp in fear and take another step back. "W-what are you going to do?"

_Five minutes Later._

"Oh God it's horrible!"

"Tell me!"

"Mercy! Please!"

"You can make this all end Logan. Just tell me!"

"Good Lord how do you even make this work?"

Logan let out another gag before Carlos pushed his shoe back into Logan's face. Carlos was straddling him, having pinned him face first onto the floor to use his shoe odor from his sneakers he wore to dance practice to torture his friend.

"No more! No more!" Logan begged from his position. Carlos's legs clamped down onto his arms, keeping them pinned to his sides. He couldn't even roll over or struggle, Carlos's signature pin move proving fool proof.

"So are you going to tell me?" Carlos asked, pulling his shoe even closer to Logan's face.

"No! No! Ugh! Fine!...James-he-arg-he has a crush on you!" Logan exclaimed.

Carlos froze, the shoe dropping from his hand.

"W-what did you say?"

Logan attempted to struggle again, but heaved out a sigh when he couldn't get his arms out, "James likes you okay? He doesn't want any of those girls...he just wants you."

He felt Carlos slide to the floor off his back. Groaning, Logan sat up, placing hand on his own sore back and rubbing it gently while regarding his shocked friend. Carlos held a bewildered expression, and was staring at nothing. Logan frowned with worry.

"I'm sorry. He begged me to never tell you...but you wouldn't listen." He paused to see if Carlos had anything to say, but when his friend remained silent, he continued, "Just forget it okay? He knows you're not interested, he gave up hope a long time ago. It-it doesn't have to change anything-"

Carlos suddenly stood and said, "I have to go." And dashed out the door before Logan could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Carlos always did his best thinking upside down. He didn't know why, maybe having the extra blood in his brain helped him figure things out, but either way it had helped him sort out many of his previous problems.<p>

But this one...

This one was big. James was into him? Carlos never even suspected that James liked guys. Granted the boy could be a bit flamboyant, but they had always just brushed it off as part of his personality.

Carlos heaved a sigh, staring down at the grass below him as his legs wrapped around the thick branch of a large tree in the park. He wasn't at the Palm Woods Park but a different one further away from the hotel. No way was Carlos going there. Carlos couldn't risk running into James there with Becca, not now. Not when he was just...so confused.

"Carlos?"

Startled at the unexpected calling of his name, Carlos jerked a bit, causing him to loose his concentration, and therefore, his hold onto the branch. He fell to the ground with a thud, moaning when his back hit the earth.

"Oh my Gosh Carlos I'm so sorry!"

Carlos pried his eyes open and saw Lucy standing over him, guitar in hand with a concerned expression. She reached down and helped Carlos stand, assisting him in brushing off the grass that covered his body.

"What were you doing?" She asked, wiping her hands off from the stray bits of grass.

"Thinking." Carlos said, sighing sadly as he took a seat against the bottom of the tree, leaning against it with his eyes closed.

"Oh. Sounds pretty serious." She continued, taking a seat next to him. "Well. This is a pretty good place to think. I come here to do my thinking to."

"Really?" Carlos asked, looking at her as she took her guitar and placed it in her lap, strumming a few cords.

She nodded. "It's quieter here than at the Palm Woods. To many people. So, want to talk about it?"

Carlos frowned. He wasn't sure. Part of him really did want to talk, since he hadn't gotten any good

ideas when he was upside down. But the other part of him was a bit afraid of what he would find out when he actually put into words what was going on.

"I don't...know." He answered.

She nodded, accepting this, before saying, "Well. It's none of my business really...but I've always found that nothing ever comes from sitting around doing nothing. Nothing changes. Nothing moves." She paused, then pulled out a pen and little notebook from her back pocket, "Those would be good music lyrics..."

Carlos let out a small smile before taking a deep breath and saying in a rush, "James has a crush on me."

She looked up quickly at him before going back to her pen and paper, "So?"

Blinking in surprise, Carlos continued, "So? He has a crush on me. On me! A guy!"

Lucy stopped writing and looked back up at him, "You...you didn't know?"

"No!"

"_Oh_..." She answered, nodding her head in understanding.

"Wait...was it...obvious?" Carlos asked, then raised his eyes in surprise when she nodded.

"I knew he liked you from day one. I thought you liked him back, but were just to shy. I guess you don't feel the same way then."

Carlos looked down at the ground, "I guess..."

She smiled a bit and leaned closer to him, "You...guess?"

Scrunching up his hands in frustration Carlos exclaimed, "I don't know. I'm so confused. I never thought about it before..."

"But now?"

"Now..." Carlos began, "Now when I think about it I get all...tingly."

"Tingly's good."

Carlos smiled and shook his head, "Yeah...and dangerous. Let's say...we do get together and it doesn't work out...it'll ruin everything."

Lucy put a finger to her lips, thinking for a moment before replying, "Carlos...I think when tingly's involved, you have to take the risk. Otherwise...what's the point?"

Carlos jabbed at the grass, muttering, "You're right." He paused and shook his head, "But it doesn't matter. He's dating that..._prude_ Becca. She's changed him. He's all...boring now."

Lucy laughed, "I was wondering about that. Khaki is so not his color. So it's his new girlfriend then? Well...I think we can do something about that."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "What do you got in mind?"

* * *

><p>"This is never...<em>ever<em> going to work." Carlos hissed at Lucy who was fixing his shirt.

"This will totally work." She answered, casting him a glance with a supportive smile.

"How do you know?" He hissed again, looking out at the pool through small slit in the cabana they were hiding in. He could see James and Becca at one of the tables, sharing a smoothie.

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because...I've seen _Grease_." Then she twirled him around and pushed him out of the cabana, into the open.

Carlos immediately felt self conscious as most everyone in the pool stopped what they were doing to stare at him in surprise. Shifting uncomfortably, he took a deep breath, and began walking over to James and Becca.

Since the direction he took had James's back to him, it was Becca to see him first. She happened to glance up when she saw him coming her way, and nearly choked on her straw in shock.

"C-Carlos?" She stuttered, pulling back to cough a bit.

Carlos held his breath when James turned to regard him. He forced himself not to turn away and run back to the cabana.

_I hope this works._

"Carlos?" James whispered when he had turned back to see his friend. For a moment Carlos worried that this was all a mistake...until James's eyes grew black with lust and he gripped the chair he was sitting in with so much force his knuckles turned white.

"What are you wearing?" Becca said, breaking the silence that had descended between the three, between the whole pool.

His usual attire of comfortable jeans and a simple t-shirt was gone. Instead, Carlos was hard core rocking tight black leather pants that curved and wound all around his legs and hips, where a small belt with a little silver buckle was keeping them in place. He stood tall on hellishly high red ankle boots. Under the small leather jacket that fell just above his belly button, was an even tighter black shirt that stopped just below his shoulders, hinting at the strong muscles and soft skin hidden underneath. Both of his ears were now pieced and sporting diamond studs, and his brown eyes enunciated by black eyeliner and mascara.

"Is...is that lipstick?" Becca continued, her surprise evident with each word.

Carlos only smirked in answer. He put a hand on James's shoulder and spun around until he was situated on his lap. He heard Becca gasp in shock and surprise, but ignored her to focus on James.

"Hey buddy." Carlos said, still smirking.

James's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out.

Carlos turned to the smoothie James and Becca had been sharing, and dipped his finger in, pulling some liquid out to stick in his mouth as he turned back to James, moaning a bit as he slid the entire finger in and out a few times.

James only let out a whimper, watching each movement with rapt attention.

"Carlos...this is _highly_ inappropriate." Becca hissed, finally realizing that everyone was watching. Her face at gone red and she held up a hand against her face, trying to block out everyone starting.

Carlos shrugged and, with his eyes still on James, said, "You know James. I was hanging out with Lucy today and we watched a great movie. _Grease_? You've heard of it?"

James could only nod, lips tight and still, hands grabbing the the chair like a lifeline.

Carlos leaned close to James's face, whispering in his ear, "Well...let's just say...the ending was my favorite part." And with that he stood and began walking away, hoping he had gotten his message across.

"Carlos!"

Carlos froze when he heard James call his name. Taking a deep breath and saying a little prayer, he turned back to see James had stood from his chair, and was breathing hard as he regarded his friend like an animal about to pounce on his prey.

Carlos til his head to the side, waiting to see what James had to say. "Tell me about it...stud."

James's eyes widened even more before he took a deep breath, "I-I've got chills...they're multiplying." James began, only speaking the words, and took a step closer to Carlos, "And I'm loosing control." James bit his lip, hope in his eyes as he continued, "Cause the power, you're supplying is electrifying." James had to wipe his sweaty hands up and down his Khakis, his nerves shot with anticipation and hope.

Carlos smiled and closed the distance between between him and James, placing a hand on James chest as he answered, "Well, you better shape up, cause I need a man." Carlos paused, bringing his face up to meet James's, "And my heart is set on you."

James slid his arms around Carlos, gripping his hips with so much force Carlos thought he might snap in half. He heard Becca gasp behind James, but didn't break his eye contact with the boy for one moment, "You better shape up, you better understand." James slid a hand up along Carlos's back until it rested behind his head, gripping his hair to pull him closer. "To my heart I must be true." Carlos finished as he closed the distance between him and James.

Carlos had to admit he was nervous at the thought of kissing James...

But _wow_.

Now he kind of understood why all those girls could easily fall for James. Carlos felt his body set on fire with all sorts of tingles, running through his body with a force that made him weak in the knees.

Luckily James was holding onto him with a death grip so Carlos had no worries about passing out from pure lust in front of everyone at the pool. Not that he could make himself even more embarrassed than he was right now.

The sound of applause broke him and James apart. They both pulled away to regard the pool, which had everyone standing and applauding them.

Carlos flushed bright red and brought his face to James's chest, his embarrassment now fully complete.

James laid a hand on Carlos's head and the Latino could hear him chuckling low in his chest.

"No. Don't applaud. This is ridiculous and disgusting!" Carlos brought his face up to regard Becca, who was still bright red, but with anger now.

James turned back to her with an arm still wrapped around Carlos, and said, "I'm sorry Becca. This isn't going to work out."

She scoffed and was about to say something, but James just took Carlos's hand and, with a wave to everyone who was clapping, dragged him out into the lobby, heading straight for the elevator.

When the doors closed Carlos began, "James-" But the taller boy had better ideas. Carlos soon found himself up against the doors, James's hands all over his body and his tongue in his mouth.

Carlos bucked his hips up against James, earning a surprised grunt that turned into a low growl of lust. James slid his arms around Carlos until they were on his butt, and he lifted him off the ground, pinning him against the doors. Carlos wrapped his legs tight around James, kissing him back with as much passion and force.

Suddenly the bell dinged, signaling they were at their floor. James pulled back and said, "Sucks we don't live on a higher floor."

Carlos laughed at that as James set him down, moving aside to let the doors open. The two of them walked towards the apartment, hands still intertwined. They were silent as they entered the apartment, and both glad that no one seemed to be home.

James dragged Carlos into their bedroom, shutting the door with his foot and already pushing Carlos onto the bed.

Carlos started to panic a bit and had to hold up his hands to still the boy, "Wait. James we should really talk about this." Carlos began but James shook his head and started pulling Carlos's jacket off.

"If we stop you might change your mind. I don't want to stop. Ever." James said with worry in his voice as he pushed Carlos gently onto the bed, sliding a hand between Carlos's legs to palm him.

"Ungh." Carlos moaned and bucked again into James's touch. Carlos had to shake his head to clear his mind a bit and said, "Wait. No. James please." He reached out and grabbed James's arm, stilling his movements, using the other hand to cup the boys face. "I can't do this unless I know for sure."

"Know what?" James asked, frowning at Carlos.

"Know...if you're serious about this. I-I can't be with you...like this...if tomorrow you're just going to blow me off for another girl. It would...kill me-" he was cut off as James leaned forward to kiss him.

Pulling back after a few moments, James said, "Never. Carlos I-I don't know what changed with you, what made you want to make the first move, but I've never wanted anyone else but you."

Carlos swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "But...then why did you always blow me off to hang out with those girls?"

James sighed and knelt down between Carlos's legs, placing his hands on each leg and staring straight into the Latino's eyes, "I've been trying to find someone to replace you for the longest time. I-I always thought you weren't interested and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Sometimes it would just be to hard being with you and not, you know, actually _being_ with you. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry I did."

Carlos let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry to. For what I said. I-I know you can hold down a relationship."

James smiled and said, "You bet I can." He leaned forward and began kissing Carlo's neck, "Let me show you just how good I am at relationships." He whispered between kisses.

Carlo's whimpered bringing his hand up to grasp James's hair, "Does-is this...are we in a relationship now?"

James pulled back, slight worry in his eyes, "I was hoping...would you want to be?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "I would love to be."

Jumping up with a fist pump in the air, James exclaimed, "Yes! I'll be right back!" And ran out of the room.

Shaking his head in confusion and laughter, Carlos set about trying to pull off his shoes until James returned.

After a minute James came bursting through the door, something in his hand that Carlos couldn't identify. James threw it on the bed before turning back to Carlos, suddenly wearing that feral look he had at the pool earlier.

Carlos swallowed thickly as James walked back over to him draping his body over the smaller boys and resuming his hand between Carlo's legs again.

"Carlos...do you want me?" James whispered as he slid an arm around Carlo's waist, pulling him close as he continued rubbing with the other hand.

"Ung...yes please James. I want you so bad." Carlos whimpered before James leaned down and kissed him.

Carlos felt himself drowning in pleasure. Between James's hand and his mouth, the world was spinning and Carlos never wanted to stop.

Except James was the first to stop. With a whine of need, Carlos felt James pull his hand away to begin working at his pants. The smaller boy had to moan with gratitude to finally be free of the tight confines of those pants when James slid them off, working on shirt next.

Carlos shivered at the look James gave him when he was fully undressed beneath the still fully clothed pretty boy. Carlos felt like a little sheep about to be devoured by a wolf...and was loving every minute of it.

"Y-you're still a little overdressed." Carlos whispered as James peppered his chest with soft kisses.

Bringing his head up, James smiled and said, "Well...maybe you should do something about it." He stood off the bed and looked at Carlos expectantly.

Swallowing again, Carlos sat up to reach forward and fumble with James's pants until they were undone. He slowly slid them off, his breath catching with he realized James was going commando.

"You...you're not-" Carlos began, looking up at James.

James smiled and said, "I rarely do."

Carlos wasn't sure why, but that made him incredibly turned on. Next he worked on the buttons of James's shirt, taking forever because there was so many of them.

"Never wear a shirt like this ever again!" Carlos exclaimed, wanting to just rip the shirt off, but knew how James treasured his clothing and didn't want to upset the boy.

James just laughed and helped Carlos with the rest of the buttons, finally pulling the shirt off. Now that Carlos was regarding James in a new light, he was just beginning to realize how incredibly _hot_ his now boyfriend was.

James abs were ripped to perfection, matching each perfect muscle in his arms and legs. His hands were amazing, with fingers not to thick or to long, but the kind that fit perfectly with Carlo's when they intertwined their hands. And his butt...Carlos just wanted to sink his teeth into those two round orbs.

"Enjoying the view?" James asked with amusement, knowing he was hot and loving that Carlo's was now realizing it.

Carlos scoffed a bit but couldn't look away, answering with an unconvincing tone, "Y-yeah you're okay."

James laughed and draped himself over Carlos again on the bed, kissing him long and sweet. After he pulled away, he started getting off the bed, which caused Carlos to panic, grabbing his arms and asking, "Where are you going?"

James chuckled and pulled Carlos in for a kiss on his forehead. "Just grabbing something on my bed."

"Oh yeah. What was that?" Carlos asked as James as he went over to his bed.

"Lube. I...borrowed some from Logan and Kendall."

"Oh..." Carlos answered, slight fear creeping into his stomach at the realization as to what was going to happen. James noticed this and went back to the bed, running a hand along Carlos's face.

"We don't have to do this now. We can wait. Everything _is_ all happening a little fast..."

But Carlos shook his head, "No. I want you. I want to be with you."

James flashed him a relieved smile and let out a breath, "God I love you." Then froze when he realized what just came tumbling out.

Carlos smiled, sitting up and replying, "Good. Cause I love you to."

James's breath caught in his throat and he clambered back onto the bed, gathering Carlos up in his arms with excitement and fear, "Carlos...You-you don't have to say it because I did-"

Feeling so loved and secure in James's tight embrace, Carlos answered, "I do. I might not have realized it until today, but I do love you. I guess I always have. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this, _wanting_ this. I can tell you that."

James's face broke into a smile and he breathed out a shaky breath, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say that."

Carlos nodded, "I know. I'm sorry for making you wait. Really, I am."

"But we're together now. That's all that matters." He pulled Carlos in for a kiss. "Now let me show you

how much I love you."

Carlos shuddered with excitement. He felt James roll him onto his back, kissing and sucking his neck, shoulders and torso. James pulled up and grabbed the lube, opening it to coat his fingers.

"Um..so I asked Logan about...this and he said that it can hurt for a bit. So were just going to go really, _really_ slow. And if I'm hurting you or doing something you don't like tell me okay?"

Carlos nodded and opened his legs for James to have room. James leaned forward and kissed him one more time before sitting back and reaching between Carlos's legs.

Carlos hissed when James inserted his first finger. James immediately began to panic. "I-I can't do this I don't want to hurt you-" James began but Carlos shot a hand out to stop James from pulling out.

"James. It's okay. It's just...new. Like you said. Slow. I promise if it gets to be to much I will tell you."

James was worrying his lip off and Carlos' couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy at how James was acting towards him."You're really sweet to worry so much about me." Carlos whispered and James let out a breath.

"It's cause I love you." James answered.

And...the tingles.

"Then show me." Carlos said.

Nodding as he wiped off some sweat with his other hand, James slowly resumed sliding his finger in and out, taking his time to let Carlos adjust.

After a few minutes, Carlos whispered, "Okay...I think you can do more."

James nodded and slid his second finger in, stretching the muscles some more.

Carlos held back a hiss, trying his hardest not to make any noises or whimper in case James wanted to stop again. He clenched the bedsheets tight, and kept his eyes squeezed closed as he just focused on relaxing and letting James do the work.

As Carlos felt himself becoming more and more stretched out, he slowly felt the pain fading away into pleasure. He moved his head to the side a bit, finally relaxing, and was about to tell James that they could move on when...oh _man_.

"Do that again." Carlos whispered.

"W-what?" James asked, confused, "This?" He continued, pushing in harder and brushing his fingers against something he had felt inside Carlos.

Carlos jerked and let out a whimper, nodding rapidly, "Y-yeah. That. Please."

Encouraged that he was actually now able to make Carlos feel good, James continued pushing in his fingers at an even pace, smiling at the grunts and moans of pleasure that were tumbling out of Carlos's mouth.

He reached forward and began stroking Carlos's soft member, trying to give him more pleasure.

"J-James. Please. I want you so badly." Carlos moaned out, his eyes fluttering open as he regarded the pretty boy.

James nodded, sliding his fingers out and cleaning them off with his discarded shirt. He leaned forward and kissed Carlos once more before pulling back and whispering, "I do love you Carlos. So much."

Carlos gave him a smile and said, "I know." James rolled his eyes as Carlos's cheeky answer and grabbed the lube, trying to slick himself up quick so Carlos wouldn't notice his hands were shaking so much. He desperately wanted this to be good for Carlos, and couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him.

Leaning back a bit, James pulled the shorter boys legs apart and pushed them up, settling between Carlos's knees so she could slowly bring his member to Carlos's entrance. James had been sporting a boner since his gaze fell upon Carlos in that outfit.

"This is going to hurt. So just take deep breaths and I will go as slow as possible." James warned, and Carlos nodded, steeling himself for the inevitable.

James slid inside Carlos slowly, pushing with his hips as the most easiest pace he could. He could feel Carlos tense in his arms and had to push the boys hair back to comfort him as he whispered, "Breathe Carlos. Just take deep breaths."

Carlos's eyes were clenched shut in pain and he sucked in a breath he had been holding. "James. God. I-I don't-I-I can't-" he began, but James leaned forward so he was above Carlos, placing both hands above his shoulders to captured his lips in a kiss, sucking and nibbling to try and distract Carlos from the pain. James couldn't stop, couldn't pull out. Carlos's tight walls were sucking him into a world of warmth and pleasure, and he would be damned if they stopped now when they had come so far.

When there was no more length left James pulled back from the kiss, whispering, "Okay. I'm...in. Just breath baby and when you're ready, I'll move."

Carlos continued breathing steadily, wanting his body to adjust and relax like it had before. He knew that what was to come would be amazing...he just had to get there.

After a minute, he nodded to James and said, "Okay. You-you can move. Just-slow. Please?"

James nodded, looking down at Carlos with nerves and love. He began to slowly move in and out of Carlos, taking his time. The pleasure was intense, and his body was quaking to just burying his member into Carlos and thrust away, but James would not. Instead, he focused on trying to hit that sweet spot he had found earlier.

After a few messy tries...bingo.

"Ah James. Yes!" Carlos cried, throwing his head back and placing his hands on James's hips. Knowing he had found his groove, James began to increase his speed, adjusting to how Carlos reacted, which was always positive.

"Oh God James. Yes just like that! Ugh harder baby."

James knew he was doing well when, after another minute, Carlos had fallen into moaning out in Spanish, a habit he saved when he was very comfortable and enjoying something with immense pleasure.

"Mas! Mas!" Carlos cried, clawing at James's back. James could barely concentrate as he drove himself hard into Carlos, his mind completely fogged over with the pleasure he was enduring from finally being with the one he had longed for for so long.

After another minute, James cried out, "Carlos baby I'm coming!"

Carlos snaked his hand between him and James, stroking with each thrust so he could come with James, "Let go baby. I'm ready just let go."

James grasped onto Carlos tight, grunting as he came hard within the boy he loved. Carlos came moments later, gasping out sweet words of love in his native language. "Te amo." Carlos whispered to James, wrapping his arms around him tight as the adrenaline from their first time came crashing down.

"Was that a good thing you just said?" James whispered back.

Carlos laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

James rolled off of Carlos, slipping his hand into Carlos's hair, "Was...Are you okay? Was it okay?"

Carlos had to bite back a laugh as he regarded James with sleepy eyes. It was so rare to see him insecure and nervous about anything, and he looked adorable while being so.

Carlos leaned forward and closed the distance between the two, pressing his now plump red lips against James. He slid his tongue lazily into James's mouth, trying to convey through passion how he felt at that moment. Pulling back after a minute he raised an eyebrow and said, "Does that answer your question?"

James nodded, replying, "Sorry. I just...I hope it was special for you. I-it was amazing for me."

Carlos smiled and buried his face into James's firm chest as they settled down to rest from their exertions. "It _was_ amazing. Thank you so much." Carlos answered, sleep evident in his voice.

James sensed he was loosing the boy to sleep, and kissed him softly on his forehead. "Get some rest

baby. You're probably going to be sore for a while."

Letting out a groan, Carlos sighed and said, "Yeah. Most likely. I don't know how Kendall and Logan do it. They go at it like bunnies all day."

James chuckled and ran a hand up and down Carlos's back, eventually bringing his hand up to toy with the diamonds in Carlos's ear. He made a mental note to find out how this was accomplished, since the boy was petrified of needles. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. "We'll just have to keep up with them then." He then paused and said, "Carlos. Can I ask...what...what changed? What made you...make the first move? I know you, and you wouldn't have done anything unless you were sure..."

Carlos guilty looked up at James, biting his lip before answering, "Um...I kinda...sorta...maybe got it from Logan after torturing him with my old dancing shoes."

James pulled back a bit, "You...what?"

"Well...he was hiding something and I knew it had to do with you and I wanted to know cause I was afraid we were going to be fighting forever and I wanted to make things better-" Carlos's rant was cut off with a thumb to his lips.

"I'll have to thank Logan later for being so easy to break." James said with a smile.

Carlos let out a sigh, glad James didn't seem upset.

"But dude...seriously rethink your torture strategies. I've smelled those shoes before, and I'm pretty sure they're strong enough to kill brain cells. And since Logan's IQ is bigger than everyone in this apartment, _combined_, we can't really afford to loose that."

Carlos nodded, "Noted. Now...snuggle time?"

James laughed before pulling Carlos until his head rested on his chest. He reached over him and turned off the bedside table lamp before answering, "Okay. Snuggle time."

Carlos was silent for a moment, before he said, "And then _Zombie Smashers_ time?"

James chuckled low, his vibrations echoing in Carlos's ear, "Yes. Then _Zombie Smashers_ time."

* * *

><p><strong>My first Jarlos sex scene! So much fun! Thank you Zawnella for your request and I hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	4. JamesTwilight

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note****: This is a requested fic for Fallenangelqueen. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <em>Twilight<em>**

**Pairing: Jarlos**

**Wearer: Carlos/James**

**Outfit:** **Carlos!Werewolf & James!Vampire**

* * *

><p>"I was stained, in a role, in one day and on my own. But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be show. And I always knew what was right, just didn't know that I might peel away and choose to see with such a different sight..." ~Vanessa Carlton<p>

* * *

><p>James blamed Kendall for this mess...like most messes they got themselves into.<p>

After nearly a hundred years traveling the greater United States together, one would think James could anticipate his brother's sudden and random acts of craziness...but no.

Maybe he'll give it another hundred years.

"But I'm bored James." Kendall had bemoaned one summers night in Canada three years ago as they watched the city and its people high above in the Notre-Dame Basilica. He wanted something new...something different.

He wanted Forks Washington.

Kendall had read about Washington in one of those huge Atlas's they store in libraries for Geography buffs and overly put upon students. Kendall preferred them to the internet, loving the huge glossy pictures with sharp colors and surprising sights. He was always perusing through the pages, making plans and lists for their future. Which country they would go to and which destinations they would see.

"The world's a small place Kendall," James would warn, as he did that evening in Canada, handing his brother the bottle of Chateau they were sharing. "Things can get old...and fast."

But Kendall would always shake his head, a mischievous smile on his face that promised trouble, "No. The world may be small brother, but the people...that's what makes the world a big place."

Kendall was the reason they didn't drink human blood. James couldn't care less either way. He never much liked people, tending to keep to himself. But his brother was adamant against hurting others. It surprised James, since his brother could be fierce and hold a temper like a mad man...but he would never throw the first punch.

Some may consider that weak...James just considered that Kendall.

But Kendall wanted Forks. He liked the dark, cloudy days. The lush green landscapes. The calm, seclusion of the town they lived in. Kendall had taken to Forks well. Yet, James preferred more warmer climates, but Kendall couldn't stand them.

"We can't even go out in public during the day James. We always have to wait for sunset...which isn't until like ten o'clock at night!" It was an old argument that Kendall mostly won. It had been James's turn to pick the next town to live in, that night in Canada, but gave in when Kendall found out about Forks. He always gave into Kendall.

What drove James nearly mad though, was Kendall wanted to go to high school there. They had never gone to an actual school before, never gotten their degrees, so Kendall had gotten it into his head that he should do that...for some reason.

"Never know when I'm going to need it." Kendall explained as they walked into high school their first day, towering over the Freshman and Sophomores.

James just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah. We can put it on our resumes, right under vampires."

Kendall just laughed.

James had gotten used to high school rather quickly. The students were easy and he had his pickings if he needed it. He blew through the school work like it was nothing, especially History.

"I'm telling you...I _know_ there was another gunman!"

Mrs. Hawkins, the American History teacher sighed and shook her head, "Mr. Diamond...I can assure you, _if_ there was another gunman when President Kennedy was killed, the American public would know about it."

Well...sometimes history.

For three years Kendall and James quietly enjoyed their time in Forks, but with Senior year coming along, James was starting to get bored and already planning their next trip. Definitely somewhere warm. He was considering Ecuador. He had read in one of Kendall's Atlases that despite it laying directly on the equator, it wasn't nearly as sunny as many suspected.

So with thoughts of warm summer nights, and even warmer summer bodies, James walked into his school on the first day of classes to an unusual sight.

Kendall was talking...to a boy.

The boy came up to Kendall's shoulders, staring dreamily at James's brother with chocolate brown eyes. He had raven hair and creamy white skin underneath navy blue jeans and a white button down with a sweater vest.

For the past three years Kendall had kept mostly to himself. Despite his joyous personality, he couldn't stand getting close to people, only to have to leave them again.

So when this...boy...said something to make Kendall throw his head back and laugh, James couldn't help but be...confused.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

Those brown chocolate eyes turned to regard James, who had suddenly appeared next to his locker, a mischievous smile in place.

"No. I just moved here a month ago. I'm a senior." The boy shot out his arm, "Names Logan."

James met his handshake with a firmer one, glancing at Kendall who was regarding him warily.

"Where you from?" James paused, letting go. "Logan."

"Minnesota. Moved out here cause of my parents. My mom remarried and needed to work. Need to work to eat ya know?"

"Heck of a time to relocate, senior year and all." James said, stepping between Kendall and Logan, leaning his back up against the locker, shoving his hands in his pockets, calm and cool with the interrogation, eyes on the boy, "Couldn't have been easy."

He could actually feel Kendall tense next to him, who could tell what he was up to. James was eying Logan, trying to see what made him so special. James was often protective of his brother, even when they were alive.

Logan shrugged, innocently naive and unaffected by James attempts to intimidate, "I can't say it was all bad." He looked behind James and Kendall, then lifted up his arm to wave, "Got a brother out of the deal."

James and Kendall both turned to follow Logan's gaze as it fell upon the figure coming their way.

James nearly slid off the locker he was leaning against.

_Holy Lestat_...

The boy would be considered short, but that aspect of his physic was overshadowed by the other traits he held. His jet black hair was cut short and spiked into a little Mohawk nestled on top of his head. He had the cutest, poutiest mouth below a small button nose and brown eyes. His caramel skin gleaned as he walked towards the trio.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said, smiling when the boy stopped to regard Kendall and James. "This is Kendall and James. Guys, this is my step-brother, Carlos."

"Nice to meet you." Kendall said, reaching his hand out to shake.

Carlos eyed it warily for a moment, before grasping it and shaking it to, muttering, "Yeah. You to."

James was standing straight now, at attention. If he could breathe, he was sure any breath he took would be gone.

He jumped when Kendall elbowed him a bit. James shot him an annoyed glance before turning back to regard Carlos, who was staring at him with an amused but still wary expression, "Yeah. Welcome to Forks." James began, running a hand through his hair to let it fall back down in the hot, messy way that made the other girls in the school giggle and swoon, "I'm sure you're very impressed...with the town."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...sure." He turned to Logan and said, "We need to get to the registrar's office and get our class schedule."

Logan nodded at Carlos before turning back to the two, "We've got to run. But we'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" Kendall said with to much enthusiasm as James shrugged and nodded.

Logan blushed a bit and gave a little wave, which all three knew was mostly directed at Kendall, and let Carlos drag him away.

After they had turned the corner, James turned to Kendall, who was still staring at the direction Logan had gone.

"Kendall..." James began, but stopped with Kendall turned to him.

"No. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." The blond began walking away, but James followed him.

"If you know what I'm going to say then you should listen." When Kendall still ignored him, James grabbed his arm and pushed him into an empty classroom.

"James, leave it alone." Kendall said, turning away to walk towards the window.

"I'm not going to leave it alone. I know you Ken. I know how hard it is for you to get so attached to someone and have to leave them. I'm not doing this...not again." James crossed the classroom to stand next to Kendall looking out the window and regarding the constant rain that fell onto the evergreen trees. "If...if you're sure you're going in that direction...we can leave. We can go anywhere and-and you can finish your degree there-"

Kendall heaved out a sigh and said, "No. I don't want to leave. I like it here. I want to finish here. I-I promise I wont get attached-"

James turned to Kendall and crossed his arms, "Like you promised you wouldn't get attached to Jo?"

Kendall stiffened, his shoulders rising a bit before he turned to James, his green eyes hurt as they were hovered under the dark beanie he wore. "I can't believe you brought her up."

"I'm trying to stop you from getting hurt!" James exclaimed, frustrated at this conversation.

"Oh and be like you? Just avoiding any kind of emotion or feelings? Just be a dead inside as we are o n the outside? Using people and then throwing them away when your done? Can't you even feel anything anymore?"

James frowned at that, and quietly answered, "You're my brother. I feel. I love you."

Kendall took a seat on one of the chairs, hanging his head low before bringing it up again, "I know that. And I love you to...it's just..." He heaved out a sad sigh, "It's just..."

James tightened his lips and said, "Yeah. It's just not enough." And with that he turned and walked out of the classroom, ignoring Kendall calling his name as he continued through the doors and out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>That had been two days ago and James hated when they fought. For the most part Kendall and he got along fine. Even though they had spent much of the past one hundred years together, they rarely got sick of each other. They had different enough interests and passions that they could pass their immortal days apart or together without any problems.<p>

Except when they fought.

James had to consider that this fight hadn't been as bad as when they fought about Jo...but that was long ago, and over now. No need to dwell.

But James could brood. And even a trip to his favorite place couldn't bring up his moods. Gustavo's was a well known shop for men who specialized in designer clothing and alterations. While the man was a beast, he could hem a pair of Lucky jeans like no one's business.

One of James's favorite treasures in life was his wardrobe. He could get fitted for hours in suits or watch every pair of jean he owned hemmed. He loved having so many clothes and treasured each one.

As he stepped out of Gustavo's in his favorite dark gray pea coat, navy blue jeans and black doc martins, he saw it had begun to rain. Luckily he brought his Burberry umbrella, although he didn't mind the rain so much. It suited his foul mood just fine.

He just didn't want to ruin his jacket.

As he stepped onto the street and made his way to the parking lot, he happened to glance across the street to the bus stop, where in the small shelter there stood Logan. He was dressed in ripped jeans and sneakers, with only a dark blue hoodie to keep him warm, which wasn't doing much since his shoulders were hunched up and his hands tucked into the small pocket of his sweatshirt.

James stopped and stared at him, biting his lip in thought. Logan had yet to see him and James wanted to just go home and go to bed.

Instead, he heaved a sigh as he walked over to his Maserati and slid in. He started up the engine, and slowly drove onto the street, pulling over in front of the bus stop.

He rolled down the passenger door window and called out to Logan, who had bent down to regard who was driving, "Get in."

Logan hesitated a moment, and James knew that if Logan took to long to answer he would just drive off because rain was getting into his car and ruining the upholstery, but Logan grabbed the door handle and threw it open, jumping inside.

"Hey James. Thanks." Logan said, sliding his soaking wet back pack between his legs.

Jams shrugged as he began to drive off, "What are you doing out here?" He kept his eyes on the road as he drove the slick windy roads.

"I was at the Library, but they had to close. The rain caused really bad flooding. No one was home so I was just waiting for the bus. It stops a few blocks from my home." He paused when he regarded his surroundings, "And my home is back the other way...by the way."

James shrugged and said, "Mm. I'm taking you to my place."

"O-oh. Um..not that I'm not grateful to be out of the rain...but why?"

James sighed and said, "Kendall's been in kind of a pissy mood. Maybe you can cheer him up."

James stomach clenched at the bright, happy smile that stretched across Logan's face. "Oh! Sure. That would be...that's fine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a junky old razor phone from years ago and said, "Let me just text Carlos."

James tightened his grip on the steering wheel when Logan mentioned his step-brother. That was another issue he had been dealing with lately. He couldn't get the Latino out of his mind. They were in almost all the same classes, and James knew he was growing more attracted to the boy each day. He spent most of his time watching him during class. How he would try to focus so hard on the lecture, writing down everything, but James could tell he struggled. His eyebrows would furrow in confusion, but he was to embarrassed to ask any questions. James guessed he often went to Logan for help.

"Yeah sure. Do that."

Silence filled the car, interrupted by the sounds of the windshield wipers and Logan's phone beeping it's text.

Eventually they pulled up to James and Kendall's house...if that's what one could call it.

"You...you live here?" Logan gaped at the structure he was about it enter. It was a large, three story building with a strange mixture of gray and wood. The bottom held the garage and downstairs, while the second story jutted out on each sides with wood and glass windows surrounding the structure. The third floor then shrunk to meet the size of the first floor, long windows lining the wall facing the front. It was unusual...but elegant and beautiful.

Logan stepped out of the car, gazing at the building with a half open mouth. "This is your place?"

James shrugged a bit as he closed the door, leading Logan inside, "We're renting...a family named the Cullen's own the place. They like to travel a lot so my brother and I take care of it while they're away."

James led Logan inside, shrugging off his coat and watching Logan continue to be impressed with the simple yet sophisticated decor of modern design with white and steel furniture and walls.

"Its...different." Logan finally settled, shifting a bit uncomfortably as he regarded James, nervous about touching anything he might break.

James walked over to him and grabbed his back pack, slinging it over his own shoulder and the jerking his head to the side a bit, "Kendall's in the kitchen."

Logan frowned, wondering how James knew that, but kept silent as James led him up stairs to the second floor.

James was right. Kendall sat at the kitchen counter, books strewn about. He seemed deep in thought over what he was working on, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Brought you a surprise." James said, jumping off the last step, then tossing Logan's bag onto the counter.

Kendall jerked his head up, frown already in place. However, that changed instantly when Logan walked into the kitchen, head tilted a little to the side with nerves.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, jumping up to stand in surprise.

"James and I ran into each other. He said you could use a bit of company...as long as you don't mind?"

Kendall shook his head, his face breaking into a grin as he slid a thankful gaze over to his brother, "No. Not at all."

Kendall looked down at himself, suddenly realizing he was clad only in black drawstring pants, his bare chest exposed. "Um. I should change."

"Yeah. Then come back here. There's plenty of room to do your homework...here. No need to go to the bedroom."

Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his shoes to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Kendall rolled his eyes at James and said, "I'll be right back." He turned back to Logan and said, "Make yourself comfortable. Anything you need, help yourself."

James smirked as Kendall walked by to give him a hard punch on the shoulder for his bedroom comment. When Kendall left he headed over to Logan, clasping a hand on his shoulder, "Like he said, make yourself at home."

Logan nodded as James walked away.

James had no intention of leaving the two alone. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, and if his worst fear was about to happen again, he wanted to be ready for it.

A couple of hours later, James had settled into the living room, fire drawn as he relaxed on the lounging chair near the floor to ceiling window, book in place. He kept one ear on the kitchen, where he could hear Logan and Kendall doing homework and getting to know each other better.

In his other ear, he heard a car slowly come up the driveway.

Closing his book he stood to glance out the window...and watched as a beat up 4X4 made it's way up his driveway. When it stopped, out walked...Carlos.

James pressed his lips in a thin line, not expecting this. He grabbed his pea coat and headed outside, meeting Carlos as he was about to knock on their door.

Carlos jumped back when he saw James, tilting his head to the side a bit in surprise at James appearing so suddenly.

"Hey." Carlos said, stepping back when James closed the door behind him. "Logan said he was here."

James nodded, "Yeah. So what brings you here?" He internally winced after he said it, not meaning for it to come out the way it did. "Not that...it's a bad thing." When the hell did he get so tongue tied around people? James had always been good at talking his way out, or especially, into things. So what was so different about this one? 

Carlos shrugged and said, "I figured I'd give him a ride home. Its a hike to get out here, no need for you to make the trip more than you have to."

James shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "That's nice of you. But its still early, and Kendall and Logan are in the middle of some school work." He paused, then jerked a thumb at the house, "Want to hang for a bit?"

Carlos rubbed his head nervously, not expecting this from James, but shrugged anyway and answered, "Sure. I guess so."

James opened the door to let Carlos in, closing it quietly behind him. While James took off his jacket, noticing idly that Carlos wasn't wearing one, he watched as Carlos gaped a little opened mouth like Logan at the size of the place. James interjected, "Yeah. We like it to."

He led Carlos up the stairs to the kitchen...which was now empty. James frowned, annoyed that Kendall took James's distraction to bring Logan to his room. He sure as hell hoped his brother knew what he was doing.

"Want something to drink? Something warm, I assume. We don't entertain here much...but I could find something..." James began opening some of the cabinets, looking for some tea or hot chocolate.

Carlos wandered around the kitchen, casually gazing at some of their unused cooking utensils, "Really? I heard in school that you entertain plenty." He paused to throw James a cheeky grin, "Well, at least you do."

James pulled down some Tazo Awake tea and turned to Carlos, "Is that a problem?"

Carlos shrugged and leaned against the counter, "Not for me. Not as long as its just you." He nodded his head towards the set of stairs leading to the third floor and said, "But its a problem if Kendall is up there..._entertaining_ Logan and its just part of some game. I don't want my brother getting hurt."

James let out a snort as he pulled the tea kettle off the stove to fill it with water, "Boy...you and I are more on the same page than you realize." He glanced back at Carlos with a chuckle, "I'm worried that Logan's going to hurt Kendall."

Carlos shook his head and said, "Logan? Please. He's a bunny rabbit."

James turned on the stove, setting the kettle down before turning to Carlos, "A bunny huh? So...what does that make you?"

Carlos held a small smile as he stared straight ahead. He was silent for so long James wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer. But then Carlos turned to him and said, "Me? I'm...I'm a big bad wolf."

James couldn't help but love that answer.

Eventually the tea was made and Carlos and James settled in the living room by the fire, talking about their lives as much as they could with the amount of little to no trust each boy held for the other.

James gave Carlos the basic, edited, slightly true version of his past. He told Carlos that his and Kendall's parents died when they were younger, hence the insurance money that let them live comfortably. He and his brother were close, but held very different personalities.

Carlos and Logan had known each other their whole lives. Logan was six when his dad moved out to marry a woman he met online. Carlos was ten when his mother died from cancer. Both boys were on the same hockey teams since they could strap on skates. Their parents knew each other through their son's hockey functions. Games, practices, parties. Eventually they got together, and married a year ago. Logan's mother got a great job as a real estate agent here in Forks, and Carlos's father easily slid into a patrol mans job, since he grew up in Forks and had family and friends still living here.

"So Logan and I have always been brothers in a way. We were never blood related, but...I'm closer to him than anyone else I ever knew."

James nodded. Carlos's life wasn't anything interesting or new...but James loved talking with him. He had the cutest laugh, and his smile was sincere. He seemed to genuinely listen when James talked, and was never at a loss for what to say next. James could tell he had a sense of humor, and even though the boy was guarded and reserved for the moment, James knew, with some time he could break down those walls. James couldn't help but love how the light from the fire danced across the Latino's face, and James wanted nothing more that to trace it along his skin, all over.

He was about to comment when he heard footsteps coming their way. James looked up and saw Kendall and Logan walk into the room, on their way out the door.

"We're you two off to?" James said. He noticed they didn't have any scent of sex lingering off them, but the lust was still there. James couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the time they were alone, but he remained silent for now.

Kendall and Logan stopped moving in surprise, and Logan squeaked out, "Carlos?"

Carlos smiled and stood, "Hey. I came by to give you a ride home. James and I have been hanging out for a while though," he set his empty mug down and said, "Thanks for the drink. See you at school?"

James nodded, forcing a smile when the disappointment at seeing Carlos leave rolled in his stomach.

"I-I was about to give Logan a ride..." Kendall began, his own disappointment evident.

Carlos walked over to the two with a smile, "No need. You ready?" Logan nodded and turned to Kendall with a frown.

"Thanks for the study...uh...session. I'll see you Monday?"

Kendall nodded eagerly and James and he walked the two out. Both of them stood by the window to watch the boys drive away into the darkness of the night.

"Kendall." James began, still staring out even when their headlights were gone.

"Yeah?" His brother answered, doing the same.

"I'm in trouble."

Kendall sighed.

"So am I."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that day. Since James first began to spend time with Carlos. The Latino boy hadn't been joking when he said he knew about James's reputation. Every time James tried to inch forward with the slightest indication that maybe Carlos and he could...you know...Carlos would tense and clam up.<p>

They hadn't hung out by themselves much though without Logan and Kendall nearby. Often it was at school, during lunch when Kendall, James and the other two would sit together. The four got along well. Carlos and Logan noticed that James and Kendall never ate, but they never commented on it.

James also had a lot of time with Carlos before and after class, but as soon as the bell rang, Carlos would ignore James for the lesson. James liked it the best when Carlos and Logan would come over to do homework together. James would make Logan and Kendall stay in the kitchen, but Carlos and James would gather in the living room by the fire, doing homework until it was eventually abandoned for just talking to each other.

James wasn't sure how to explain to Carlos that he actually liked being around him, and didn't just want to add him to the list of conquests he had. He was starting to understand why Kendall was having such a hard time with Logan. There was some...strange connection there that he didn't quite understand, but couldn't walk away from. He like Carlos, was sure as hell attracted to him...but what made him so damn different than anyone else he had liked and was attracted to before?

It was one in the morning on a Wednesday night. James was organizing his closet to get ready for the winter season coming when Kendall burst into his room, eyes wide with fear.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He was holding his phone to the side and answered in a shaky voice, "Logan just called. Carlos is missing."

James dropped his Ralph Lauren cardigan as fear shot through his stomach. It hurt so badly because it had been ages since he felt it.

Missing?

Kendall and he left immediately. James let Kendall drive for two reasons. One, he knew how to get to Logan's. He had been there before and sometimes went to Logan's at night to watch the boy sleep, which James kept telling him to stop doing because it was just creepy. Second, James's hands were shaking so hard with nerves and he couldn't even focus. What could possibly have happened to the boy?

When they got to Carlos's house he was surprised to find a horde of cop cars and people milling about. Then James's remembered that Carlos's dad was a cop. No waiting 48 hours for him.

After they parked, Kendall shot out of the car and dashed towards the house. James followed, hoping that maybe Carlos had been found by the time they got there.

But when he entered the modest two story ranch surrounded by acres upon acres of forest, and saw Logan sitting on the couch, his eyes blood shot and red, James knew better.

"You boys here to help?" Came a voice beside him. He turned to see Officer Garcia regarding him. His face was serious but, his eyes held such worry. James had to swallow thickly not to retch from the waves of fear coming from the man.

"Anything you need." James answered, glancing back over to Kendall who had situated himself next to Logan on the couch, an arm draped around the boy and whispering quietly into his ear as Logan clung to him.

Half an hour later, James had a flashlight in one hand and a map in the other. He, Kendall and Logan were scouring those acres of land, in their own little group as others had split up as well to cover more ground.

After an hour of searching and no luck, Kendall and James looked at each other over Logan's head and shared a look.

Kendall nodded and said to Logan, "Let's split up okay? This trail here goes two ways. James can take the left and we'll work the right. It wounds back towards the main road and we can head back to your house from there."

Logan bit his lip, exhaustion written all over, "Will-will James be all right alone?"

James patted Logan on the back, "Don't let the Gucci suits fool you. I'm a real...nature loving kind of guy."

Logan frowned before nodding, to tired with fear to do anything but be led. Kendall took his hand and they parted ways.

James waited until they were out of sight before sat on the ground. He closed his mind of all other scents and thoughts and just...focused.

He and Kendall had been relying upon their strengths as vampires to find Carlos...but the Latino must not have been close because neither had caught anything in the past hour.

But now that he could focus...there it was. Faint but _something._

In a mad dash, James ran. Faster and harder than he ever had before in his life. He followed the scent like a trail as it led deeper and farther into the forest, further than the search party had expected Carlos to go in the time frame from when he was last seen.

But after a good amount of time running, James finally stopped in a part of the forest he didn't recognize. He could near the ocean nearby, and tried to make sure that it's salty scent didn't interfere with Carlos's.

He focused again...and...there.

Taking off to the left he ran, jumping from tree to tree until...

Carlos.

He saw the boy, laying still on the earth in a small opening between the rows of large green trees. James jumped down to check Carlos. His lips were near blue and he was shivering...but alive.

But not alone. James immediately caught the scent of a wolf all over the area and on Carlos. He knew he needed to get Carlos out of here before the wolf returned.

He turned Carlos over onto his back, to slide his hands under the boy, when Carlos shuddered and opened his eyes, "N-No." He begged quietly.

James reached a hand forward and caressed Carlos's cheek, whispering, "Sh. It's all right baby. I wont hurt you. I'm going to bring you home."

Carlos whimpered and shook his head again, "N-no. Can't. N-not safe."

James froze. "What do you mean?"

Carlos took a deep breath as if to answer, but then clenched his eyes shut before he threw his head back and let out a painful scream.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed, surprised by his sudden action.

Suddenly Carlos threw an arm out, hitting James.

And James..._flew_.

His back hit a tree hard and he fell to the ground, moaning and coughing. "What the hell...?" He muttered, not believing what just happened. How did a human have that much power? He looked up and saw Carlos kneeling in the dirt, breathing hard and muttering, "No. Please no."

But it was no use. James watched as his beloved boy began to shift...and change. Carlos's screamed and moaned in pain as his body shifted and moved, grew and and expanded.

There wasn't a wolf nearby. Carlos _was_ the wolf.

James had never seen a werewolf in his life, though he heard about them. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised they existed, he was a vampire after all, but still...

Carlos looked down and regarded James for a moment with big brown eyes from his big brown body. With a huff and a low growl, he took off.

James was on his feet in an instant, following him. The wolf ran even farther into the forest, away from his home. James didn't try to stop him, he knew it would be no use. He had to just wait him out.

After hours of running, he was exhausted and dirty, but James never left him. Eventually the sun began to rise, and the wolf slowed down, swaying a bit until he collapsed.

"Carlos!" James screamed, jumping down from the tree he had been safely watching Carlos from. The wolf shuddered and convulsed until it slowly transformed back into the human boy James now knew he had fallen in love with.

James ran to him, resuming his earlier position of kneeling next to the boy and cradling him. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Carlos's naked frame. This time Carlos was completely unconscious. He lifted the boy up and began his trek back home.

It took another hour, but finally he reached Carlos's house, still filled with people. As he exited the forest with Carlos in his arms, the rescue searches saw him.

Medics rushed over and took Carlos from him. He had to bite back a growl at them taking his love, but he let them, knowing now wasn't the right time to fight.

"How did you find him? Where was he? What happened?" Those questions were being thrown at him from everyone, but he ignored them to walk inside to find Logan and Kendall as both boys were rushing out to meet him.

"Is it true? You found him?" Logan exclaimed, pale from worry and exhaustion. James nodded, "Yeah. He's all right. They're putting him into the ambulance now-" His words were cut off as Logan threw his arms around James, hugging him tight and brief and whispering a "Thank you!" Before running off to see his brother.

Kendall watched Logan go for a moment before turning back to James, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Good job."

James grabbed Kendall's arm, his eyes serious with worry, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>James laid quietly in his bed, the lights off and the moon the rooms only source of light. He didn't really need a bed, he rarely slept if ever. He kept it for more...intimate purposes. But right now he was just laying there, wishing Carlos was with him.<p>

It had been a week since James found Carlos that night. The Latino boy had been in the hospital for a day before he walked out perfectly fine. James wasn't as surprised as everyone else.

And neither was Kendall, who had been freaking out since James told him about Carlos and his...other personality.

"Logan can't stay there. It's not safe." Kendall had said, a couple of hours after James found Carlos. James wanted to shower and to change clothes before going to visit Carlos in the hospital.

James was in the shower, washing away the dirt and grim from the night before. Kendall was pacing the bathroom floor, running a hand through his hair as he worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it until we know what's going on for sure. Anyways, how are you going to explain it to Logan why he can't live with his family anymore?" James said, trying to comfort his brother.

But he couldn't help but worry himself.

They went to see Carlos, who pretended everything was fine and avoided looking into James's eyes. Since that day Carlos and James hadn't spoken. Carlos stayed in his house and James went to school everyday hoping to see the boy walk through the doors. But, nothing.

So James laid in bed every night, thinking about Carlos...the mess they were in.

And how this was all Kendall's fault.

Suddenly a noise at the window startled James. He turned to see the window open and a figure now in his room. James wasn't afraid, although he acknowledged that he was in a certain amount of danger. He was alone, Kendall having gone to Logan's tonight as he had every night to keep watch on him. If this person meant harm, he would have to defend himself.

The figure moved and James could see through the moons light that it was Carlos.

James didn't let his guard down, but felt a bit more at ease.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, sitting up from the bed.

Carlos took a step closer, then stopped, "I-I'm not sure."

James patted the bed and said, "Come sit."

But Carlos shook his head. He moved further into the room, glancing around like he did the first day he came to the house, inspecting its contents.

The bedroom was sparse. A dresser that came up to James's chest, a large bookshelf to one side, an even larger set of double doors that held James's closet. And the bed. The huge bed that took up most of the room.

"I guess we should talk...about the other night." James began, sliding off the bed to stand on even level with his unexpected house guest.

Carlos shrugged and said nothing.

James clenched his fists at that. He had finally found someone, another person besides himself and his brother who was different like him, who he felt something for, and he was acting like it was no big

deal.

"You're a werewolf." James said, an edge to his voice.

That caught Carlos's attention. He turned to him with big brown eyes and said, "I was hoping it was a dream...a nightmare."

"Why were you in the forest?"

Carlos shifted at the question, then said, "I knew...something was going to happen. And...I wasn't sure if it was going to be...good. I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You should have come to me. I could have helped."

Carlos shrugged and looked away, saying nothing.

James shook his head and walked over to Carlos. Tired of the back and forth. Tired of the slow steps. Tired of holding back.

Carlos turned and frowned when he realized James was right behind him. James could smell Carlos's fear...and arousal. James suddenly grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, pushing him back until he was pinned to the wall.

"James..." Carlos began, but James shook his head again.

"I'm tired of this Carlos. Tired of waiting."

Carlos tried to get around James, but the taller boy lifted his arms from Carlos's shoulders and pressed his hands against the wall, each one beside Carlos's head, to prove to him that they were going to have this conversation. That he wasn't getting away this time.

"How can this not freak you out?" Carlos began, "What you saw...it's...it's not..."

"What...real?" James tilted his head to the side then took another step in closer, bodies inches apart, "You don't believe in monsters Carlos?"

Carlos broke his gaze from James, lips pressed tight, but unable to stop the words from coming. "I don't know whats happening. The change. It hurt so much. It was like...like I was on fire. I'm so _hot_, James. All the time. The burning. I can't...feel cold. I take showers for hours just using cold water and when I finish I'm as hot as when I stepped in."

"And I can't get warm." James whispered, watching as Carlos looked back up at him, "I'm as cold as ice. I could set this whole forest on fire and still never get warm."

James slid his arms down, grabbing Carlos's shirt. "J-James-" Carlos began as James began to lift it up over his head.

"Sh..." James said, sliding off the shirt. Carlos complied, but was still wary, on his guard.

James then slid his arms around Carlos bare shoulders, pulling him in close and holding him tightly to his own bare chest.

"You-you're so cold." Carlos whispered, curling up his arms so he could bury himself inside James's icy embrace.

"And you're so warm." James said, pressing his face into Carlos's hair, breathing deep.

"What are you?" Carlos whispered.

"The same as you."

Carlos froze, then quickly stepped back, pushing James off him.

"You're not like me. You're not a-a freak like me."

James let Carlos go...for the moment, watching him as he walked over to James's dresser on the other side of the room.

"You're not a freak Carlos." James stated, frowning at Carlos's scoff.

When Carlos turned to shoot back a response at James, the taller boy was suddenly right in front of him.

Carlos let out a little gasp, "H-How did you do that?"

"Stop fighting me Carlos." James growled, grabbing the shorter boy by the shoulders again, pushing him almost roughly into the dresser. "You know...you lied."

Carlos gulped a bit, fearful at the predator look in James's eyes as he glared at him, "W-what?"

"You said you heard about my reputation, about me..._entertaining_ people. You said that...that was why you were worried about Logan being around me and Kendall...but that wasn't it was it?"

Carlos shuddered a bit and tried to twist out of James's hold, but the taller boy pinned him harder.

"You could sense it...couldn't you? That we were different. Our scents. I can't sense it on you because...you change into something completely different. But Kendall and I...we're always the same."

Carlos was silent for a moment, not denying it, before he asked again, "What are you?"

James slid a hand along the back of Carlo's head and whispered, "You already know the answer to that...don't you?"

Carlos gulped before nodding, whispering back, "Yeah...yeah I do."

"What am I?" James whispered, leaning forward to just stop inches from Carlos's lips.

Carlos stared into James's eyes and whispered back, "Vampire..."

And with that, James closed the distance between them, kissing Carlos for the first time.

It was an explosion of opposites for the both of them. A connection of icy hot passion that seared through each of their bodies, trailing down into the very essence that separated them from the rest of humankind. Each battled for dominance of the kiss, all tongues and teeth.

James pulled back and then leaned forward again, biting down hard on Carlos's bottom lip. Carlos let out a groan that was a mixture of pleasure and frustration. He turned his head to the side and breathed out, "No. I-I can't."

But James wouldn't have it. He slid his hands down to Carlos's hips and pulled them forward, grinding his hard on onto Carlos, who was sporting his own as well.

But Carlos wouldn't give in. The wolf inside him raged against being taken control by anyone. He slid his hands onto James's shoulders and pushed him to the side, flipping them over so that James was against the dresser. But Carlos underestimated his strength, and when James hit the wood, it cracked and gave way under him.

Carlos took a step back, mouth opened at what he did.

James shook his head, dazed at what just happened, then a slow, sneaky smile curved up on his lips.

"James." Carlos began, "Let's just-just end this now before it gets out of hand-"

Carlos let out yelp as he was suddenly tackled on the floor, James's hands and mouth all over him. Carlos could barely function he was so turned on...but he couldn't let this happen.

Just as fast as James had him on the floor, he flipped James over so he was on top, jumping back to stand. He turned to dash towards the window, but James caught him, suddenly appearing in his path to push him hard against the wall as it gave in behind him, leaving a dent.

Carlos let out a grunt, but barely felt his back connect before James was on him again, tugging at his jeans.

"James-we...I-I can't do this." Carlos pleaded, wanting the boy to understand.

"Why?" James asked, pulling back to stare into Carlos's eyes. He place a hand on the wall, next to Carlos's head as he slid his other hand down inside the boys pants, grasping his member in a icy grip. "Why can't we?"

Carlos threw his head back, groaning in pleasure as James gave him the one feeling he had been yearning for for ages...the caress of sweet, icy coldness.

"I know how this story-ends." Carlos whispered in between gasps as James slid his hand further down, searching for his entrance.

"Tell me how it ends." James whispered, using his other hand to push Carlos's jeans off before circling his arm around Carlos's waist, hoisting him up against the wall so he could slid his fingers inside the boy.

Carlos wrapped his legs around James's waist, using his arms to hold onto his shoulders.

"You-ah!" Carlos cried, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes tight as he felt the cool digits move inside him. "You're immortal. You don't have to stay...or care. You'll leave and-and move on."

James seemed to consider that for a moment before answering, "That could be true...if it weren't for one thing." 

He scissored his fingers before pushing in deep, gracing Carlos's sweet spot which caused Carlos to cry out in pleasure.

"What?" Carlos gasped after he found his breath again.

"I'm in love with you."

Suddenly James lifted Carlos off the wall, turning him to the left to place him gently on the bed while he stood at the edge of it, sliding his fingers out of Carlos, smirking at the boys whimper of loss.

"That's not...you can't be." Carlos gasped out, lifting himself up on his elbows and watching as James slid off his black drawstring pants, spitting onto his hand to lubricate his member.

"I am. No question." James said, stepping out of his pants and crawling onto the bed, his smile growing as Carlos began scrambling away.

"James. We need to stop this before we go to far..." Carlos began, but James grabbed him by both legs and yanked him forward until he was below him, face to face.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you really want to stop." James whispered huskily.

Carlos gulped a bit and opened his mouth...then closed it.

James slid a hand behind Carlos's head and continued, "Let go baby. Just let go" He then pulled him up close to kiss him. Carlos whimpered into the kiss, tentatively placing his hands on James's hips, in love with the cool skin beneath his fingers. He couldn't remember ever feeling so cold...it was amazing. James took this as encouragement, and rolled his hips onto Carlos's, their members grinding into each other. Carlos broke the kiss to moan in pleasure before James puled him in close again for another kiss.

When James eventually pulled back Carlos breathed out and stuttered, "I-I've never...done this before."

James smiled and said, "I've never told anyone I loved them before." He paused, "Well...like this. Kendall doesn't count."

Carlos frowned and said, "You don't love me James."

James let out a laugh and shook his head, "I don't know why you're denying it...since you're in love with me." James leaned forward so his lips were next to Carlos's ear and whispered, "I can smell it."

Carlos scoffed and opened his mouth to deny it, then suddenly threw his head back, letting out a cry as he felt James slid his hardened member inside him without warning.

"J-ungh. James!" He nearly screamed out, wincing his eyes shut and grasping onto James's arms.

"Sh baby relax. You need to let your body relax so it can adjust." James whispered, leaning forward to casually kiss and suck Carlos's neck to sooth him. He had to hold himself in check though. He could hear Carlos's heartbeat like a drum, and the scent of his blood beneath his fiery hot skin was intoxicating. He wanted to sink his teeth so deeply inside him, but refrained. He had more self control than other Vampires, and knew if he even tried, Carlos would leave. He could feel Carlos tense and squirm under him, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of James inside him.

"How can I-ugh James!" Carlos cried as the boy began to move inside him, slowly and gently.

"Shh baby. I've got you." James whispered, watching in awe as Carlos's face slowly edged away from pain to pleasure, starting to let out little grunts and moans as James continued.

After James as sure the Latino was ready, he slid all the way out of Carlos...before snapping his hips back forcibly as he aimed for the sweet spot he had found earlier.

"Holy shit!" Carlos yelled, throwing his head back and crying out James's name. James did the same move a few more times, intending on doing it again when Carlos made an unexpected move.

Suddenly James found himself on his back, Carlos on top of him straddling him, still connected. James watched as Carlos's manner completely changed. His eyes grew yellow for a moment before he growled out, "Mine."

James let out a shuddering breath as he realized it was the wolf trying to take control again. James knew that Carlos wanted him, needed him, but the wolf was the one fighting back, it's alpha persona refusing to be tamed by James...by love.

Carlos began riding him. James couldn't remember ever being so turned on. He longed to close his eyes and just feel how amazing Carlos was being on top of him, but his eyes were glued to the sight before him. Carlos's head thrown back, completely in control as he grasped onto his own member, meeting each thrust with a sharp bounce. He grasped onto the bed so tightly he tore the sheets straight down to the mattress.

But James's wasn't one to be controlled, and as amazing as this was, it couldn't last long. He wanted Carlos, not the wolf.

In keeping up with their sneaky theme, James slid his hands up Carlos's hips and then flipped him, trying to pin the boy underneath. Carlos, now used to the fact that James matched him in strength and speed, recovered quickly and grabbed onto the mattress, trying to hold on, keep control.

He heard the mattress tear as they both tumbled onto the floor, James first with Carlos landing on top of him. Carlos tried to hold James down as James tired to flip them again so he was on top. Both fought for dominance.

Carlos sat up and moved back as James moved back at the same time. Frustrated, James slid himself out of Carlos, letting out a grunt as the cold air hit him after being embraced inside Carlos's warmth for so long.

"Carlos..." James growled, done with this battle. He was going to assert his dominance over his mate, no matter what.

Carlos regarded James with almost fear. When the connection with James was broken, Carlos felt...incomplete. He hadn't even realized James completed him until...it was gone. Like he lost something. The heat was consuming him again, and he had to hold back a sob. He wanted James so badly, had been for ages, but was to afraid to let him close. The wolf refused out right, and now that he knew that James wanted him back, he couldn't stand the thought of not being with him.

James grabbed him and turned him around, hoisting him up so he was on his knees. He held Carlos's arm behind him and pushing his chest against the wall next to James's bed. He kicked Carlos's knees to the side as he knelled down behind Carlos. James wondered why he didn't fight him.

Carlos leaned back and felt James's cool chest against his back, realizing James was kneeling behind him as well.

"You want to be in charge?" James growled, pushing Carlos's face so it was against the wall.

Carlos whimpered and said, "N-no. I don't. It's the wolf. He-he doesn't want to be controlled. I want you James. Please I need you. I-I'm so hot I can't even breathe."

James grunted and bit down hard on Carlos's shoulder, making the boy scream in pain. James almost grew dizzy when the taste of Carlos's blood touched his tongue. He hadn't meant to bite him, but he knew that he needed to assert his dominance, or Carlos and the wolf would continue their internal battle.

James sucked on him for a bit before pulling away. He craved for more, but instead licked the wound clean before speaking,"There. You're marked. I own you now. Tell that to the wolf." And with that he slid back inside Carlos again.

James nearly came at the throaty moan Carlos let loose when they were connected again. James thrust upwards into Carlos, letting go of his arm to slid his hands around Carlos's hips. He looked down as he lifted Carlo's hips up and down on his member sliding in and out of the boy.

"You like that baby? You like it when I'm inside you?" James whispered huskily as he placed soft kisses on Carlos's shoulders and back.

Carlos nodded, both his hands on the wall as he was being pounded by James. "Fuck James you make me feel...so fucking amazing."

James pulled Carlos so his back was against his chest again. "Good. Because you're mind Carlos. You belong to no one else." Carlos moaned again, reaching a hand up to wrap around James's head as he turned around to kiss James. James met his lips just as eagerly, sliding a hand off of Carlos's hips to begin pumping him.

James pulled back, wanting to listen to Carlos whimper his name.

"Tell me Carlos. I know you want to say it. Just tell me."

Carlos was breathing hard, his eyes hazy as he regarded James above him. He bit his lip nervously, feeling his orgasm grow until he whispered, "I-I...I love you."

James crashed his lips against Carlos's again, squeezing hard as he trusted once more into Carlos, capturing Carlos's grunts and moans in his mouth as he came.

James soon tumbled after him, milking the boy as his own orgasm road out.

Both stayed connected for a minute, mostly to let Carlos catch his breath. James eventually pushed Carlos forward so he could slide slowly out of the boy without hurting him.

Carlos whimpered as James slid his arms around him, lifting him up.

"You don't...have to..." Carlos said sleepily as James carried him over to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed the blanket that had fallen onto the floor, draping it over Carlos.

"Lay with me?" Carlos asked, almost shyly when James started to move away. James turned back and said, "I will, in a moment." He left the room and came back a minute later with a wet face cloth. He cleaned himself off before pulling the blanket away to clean off Carlos. Carlos watched intently, a nervous look on his face. James tossed the face cloth on the floor before crawling in with Carlos, pulling the blanket up over them as Carlos tentatively curled up with James.

"Why are you so nervous?" James asked.

Carlos frowned before saying, "I'm...scared."

"Of what?"

"This."

James was silent for a moment, "Me to. I've never...done this before."

"Sex?"

"Love." James answered, sliding down so he was staring face to face with Carlos.

"Me either." Carlos whispered back. "What...what does this mean...considering...ya know… vampire...werewolf?"

James was silent for a moment as he thought. Eventually he leaned forward and gave Carlos a kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Let me ask you two things."

"Okay."

"One...was the sex good?"

Carlos blushed, then nodded.

"Of course it was." James said, which earned him a roll of the eyes from his shorter lover, "Two...do you love me?"

Carlos bit his lip before nodding. When James remained silent Carlos sighed and said, "Yes. James, yes I love you."

"Of course you do." James commented, which earned him a smack on the shoulder. "So I guess what we do is...nothing."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"Well...for now. You'll sleep, then in the morning I'll make love to you the proper way. None of this fighting." He gazed at the mess in his room, "It makes to much of a mess."

At Carlos's confusion, James continued. "Nothing else matters besides you, me, Kendall and Logan. Whatever happens...happens. But...we have each other...the people we love most...so there's nothing to worry about."

Carlos stared at James, wanting to see if there was anything more he had to say, but when the boy remained silent, Carlos shrugged and said, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"And I will never see the sky the same way and, I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and, I will never cease to fly, if held down and, I will always reach too high cause I've seen, I've seen...Twilight." ~Vanessa Carlton<p>

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**xoxo BA **


	5. LoganElf

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: I just wanted to tell all of you how much I appreciate you guys. Your suggestions and reviews and comments are just the best and thank you so much for reading. I'm having so much fun writing and its all because of you. You are all amazing and I hope to never disappoint you with my stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much.**

**Note2****: Christmas fic for ****Leviosa0812. The next fic I'm working on is my girl Fetish's request. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Santa Baby**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Logan/Kendall**

**Outfit: Logan!Elf & Kendall!Santa**

* * *

><p>"Why are we at the mall?" Logan asked sitting in the passengers seat of their rental car feeling confused as his boyfriend pulled into the crowded parking lot adjacent to a large outdoor mall.<p>

Searching for a spot, Kendall answered, "I have to pick up one last thing for my mom for Christmas. She really wanted it and I totally forgot all about it." His eyes shot up in excitement as he found one, speeding up when he saw another car heading for it as well.

"Oh. Really? I thought you got everything. You even had a list." Logan answered, clenching his eyes shut and grabbing his seat with a little bit of fear as Kendall swerved to the right and zoomed into the spot before the other person could take it.

Logan let out a breath, opening his eyes to meet Kendall's, who grinned sheepishly at him.

"Next time, I drive." Logan muttered.

They both exited the car and headed into the mall together. Kendall swung an arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him in close. "You know, _you_ made the list. So me forgetting my mom's gift is actually your fault."

Logan scoffed, turning to his boyfriend who was currently opening a door leading inside the mall for him, "How is it my fault that you didn't tell me about it to put on the list?"

"It's all relative." Kendall answered, grabbing Logan's hand.

"What are you talking about? It's not-" Logan paused when he realized Kendall wasn't listening to him anymore. They had stopped walking, and Kendall was staring straight ahead at the situation before them.

In the center of the walkway was a huge arch covered in red and golden bows and ribbons that sparkled and shined under the lights. Beneath the arch was a large white chair, with red velvet cushions. Around the chair fake fluffy snow was covered in glitter that made a pathway around a long red carpet, upon which hordes of small children were lined up to meet the man who would be arriving in moments... Santa.

"You want to sit on Santa's lap?" Logan joked to Kendall, who turned to him with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"_No_. It just brings back memories."

"Oh?" Logan asked, shoving his free hand in his pocket.

"When Katie was younger and my mom had to work a lot, I was the one who used to bring her to the mall to meet Santa. She was so scared the first time she peed all over him."

Logan barked out a laugh, imaging Katie doing just that.

"Never tell her I told you. She'll kill you, then me." Kendall said, trying to sound like he was kidding, but they both knew better.

Just then a chorus of cheers erupted as the large man in the jolly red suit came over to the chair, sitting down with a giant, "Ho Ho Ho!"

As the kids started clambering forward, each eager to give Santa their list, Kendall frowned and tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face, "You know...Logie..."

Logan tensed when he heard Kendall speak. He knew that voice. That voice that meant _trouble_.

"Uh...we should really get going. You're mom's gift and all..." Logan started walking forward, but Kendall pulled him back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him in close.

Kendall leaned down so his mouth was near Logan's ear, "Logiebear..." Kendall started, earning an annoyed groan from Logan, "What do you think of those elf outfits?" Kendall pointed to Santa's helpers, who were decked out in green and red tights and spandex covered in sparkles and bells.

Logan just face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Okay I think the coast is clear."<p>

Logan frowned, muttering for the third time, "I don't know about this Kendall...eep!"

Kendall reached back out the Authorized Personnel Door he had just walked through to pull Logan into the room.

The employee's office looked like a locker room at a gym. Lockers lined the walls, and in the middle was a large table with folding chairs around it. Magazines and ashtrays were on the table, and a battered and beat up old couch rested in the corner.

"I saw one of the elves leave here, so this must be where they keep the outfits." Kendall said, going over to the lockers to try and see if any were unlocked.

Logan stood by the door, already knowing he was a look out without Kendall having to ask. He had been part of to many 'Kendall Schemes' in the past, and was familiar with his appointed role. He wrung his hands nervously, partly in fear of being caught, and partly in fear of Kendall actually finding an outfit for him to wear. He and Kendall had never played any sort of..._dress up_ before. And Logan was actually a bit nervous about it. He constantly worried he would let the taller boy down in their sex life, since he was so inexperienced, but he wanted to prove to Kendall that he could be adventurous, in and out of the bed room, even though he felt like throwing up right now.

Frowning at all the locked up lockers, Kendall placed his hands on his hips, unaware of the turmoil going on in his boyfriends mind. He looked around the room, then smiled when his eyes came to a utilities closet on the far wall. He stalked over and threw open the door, happy that it wasn't locked, and searched aimlessly for a switch until he found one.

Flipping on the light he saw a box in the far corner that had the name, "Elf Costumes" stamped on the side.

"Nice." He whispered, opening the box and starting to dig through it. After he found what he was looking for, out of the corner of his eye he saw something else, and a wicked smile grew on his face.

"A-are you almost done?" Logan called out as he leaned against the door to the office, trying to hear any footsteps over his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Finished!" Kendall exclaimed, suddenly next to him.

Logan let out a yelp and jumped a bit at Kendall's sudden appearance.

"Chill baby. We can leave." Kendall said, placing a hand on Logan's back. Logan looked down and saw that the shopping bag that held Mama Knights gift, a large waffle maker, had now grown larger with the outfit Kendall wanted him to wear inside it. Logan had to swallow a lump in his throat, pushing down the fear he held.

"You realize you're going to be the death of me one day?" Logan asked, opening the door and poking his head out. He looked both ways, but saw no one in the hallway.

Kendall let out a little laugh and said, "Maybe...but what a way to go right?"

"Right." Logan muttered sarcastically, grabbing Kendall's hand and dragging him out of the door, speed walking towards the mall's exit.

* * *

><p>"Now you're sure you'll be all right?" Mama Knight asked for the fifth time as she put a dangling silver earring in her ear.<p>

Kendall waved a hand and said, "We'll be fine. You go and have fun."

Carlos suddenly bounced into the kitchen, decked out in casual dress attired. "It sucks Logan's so sick you guys can't come to the Roque Records Christmas party tonight." he spun around, opening his fitted tuxedo jacket to pull out a comb, "You know it will a good time."

Kendall rolled his eyes as he walked over and grabbed the comb out of Carlos's hand, "There's always next year. And stop doing that with James's comb. If he knows you've been using it, he _will_ make you suffer."

Carlos shrugged, "He used my helmet to kill a bug."

"Well I think it's sweet that Kendall wants to stay and take care of Logan. That shows you boys have a very strong relationship." Mama Knight said as she slid on her jacket.

Katie and James walked into the kitchen, also dressed up. Kendall quickly shoved the comb in his back pocket before James could see it.

"Thanks mom." Kendall said, a smile on his face as his mother kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"Now you know I have my phone if you need me." She continued, ushering the others out the door.

"Got it. And you have fun. Drink some wine. Talk to some guys." He grabbed Katie by the shoulder, pulling her back from the others who had left the room. He knelt down, whispering, "Keep an eye on her. You know how she gets."

Katie nodded and said, "What do you think, I'm new at this? No more than two drinks and if they start singing Christmas carols I fake a burst appendix."

Kendall smiled as he fist bumped his little sister, glad that he had taught her so well.

When the door closed he turned and dashed down the hallway, heading for his and Logan's room. He swung the door open, smiling at the sight before him.

Kendall had inherited his mothers care giving skills when it came to people he loved getting sick. To make it seem like Logan really was ill, Kendall had to act like he was taking care of Logan the same way he would if the boy actually was worse off.

The smart boy was wrapped up in multiple blankets, a thermometer in his mouth, and a cold compress on his forehead. There was a humidifier and a dehumidifier in the room, both running at the same time. Also a rather large bottle of medicine sat on their dresser, with an even larger spoon next to it.

"Okay Logie. They're gone." Kendall said.

Logan let out a huff, throwing the blankets aside and spiting out the thermometer. "Thank God. I was sweltering under there."

"Just wait till you actually get sick. It'll be ten times as worse. Just ask Katie when she got the chicken pox."

"Noted." Logan said, standing up nervously, "Kendall...are you sure you want to do this?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Logan, sliding his hands around his boyfriends waist, "Are you backing out?"

Logan shook his head, replying, "N-no..I-I just...it's...I don't know."

Kendall leaned down and gave him a kiss, trying to reassure the boy in his arms. After pulling back he said, "Don't worry about it baby. This is just for fun. No need to stress."

Logan frowned, "I-I guess."

Letting go of Logan, Kendall stepped back and said, "Okay. The outfit is under my bed. Get dressed and I'll meet you out by the tree?"

Logan could only nod, wringing his hands nervously. Kendall gave him another quick kiss before leaving the room, a bounce in his step.

Logan sighed, watching Kendall leave, before bending down to reach under his boyfriends bed. He pulled out the outfit, thankfully still wrapped in plastic so it was unused. He was about to open the bag when he noticed some writing on the plastic covering.

_Woman's Large_

"Kendall...You got me a chicks elf costume!" Logan growled, squeezing the bag in frustration and wondering again how he was ever going to survive this relationship.

After about twenty minutes of trial and error in putting on the outfit, there were so many bells and zippers he often got lost, Logan walked out to the living room, dressed as Sata's elf in a red and green spandex dress. The skirt bounced under the white material that caused it to poof out, and the top crisscrossed red and green stripes that led into the sleeves.

Logan looked around, a frown adorned on his face. He was surprised to find the room empty.

"Kendall?" Logan called out, wondering where his boyfriend was.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" A voice called out from the kitchen. Logan yelped in surprise and turned to see his boyfriend jump up from behind the kitchen island, decked out in his own Santa's outfit of red, white and black.

Kendall wore red velvet pants behind held up by suspenders over a bare chest, his muscles and abs prominent in the low light from the Christmas tree. His feet had dark black boots, and on his head a red Santa's hat sat nestled on top of his blond hair.

Logan's mouth dropped open in shock, and lust, as Kendall stomped over, a giant smirk on his face as he passed by Logan.

The taller boy took a seat on the orange couch, which was moved over to the wall to make room for the tree they had in their living room. He tilted his head to the side, giving Logan a confused glance before patting his knee invitingly and asking, "Aren't you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

Logan let out a noise that was somewhere between a whine of frustration and pure lust. Kendall had been heckling him about dressing up ever since they nabbed the elf outfit a week ago, and Logan knew that Kendall must have gotten the Santa's outfit at the same time, which meant he had been planning to dress up as well. Yet he kept quiet about it, instead wanting to torture Logan who he knew felt awkward about it.

Well...in _that_ case...

Logan put his hands on his hips, pursing his lips out in a pout and giving Kendall a look before saying, "Well I _would_ Santa, but I believe you need to have a cookie before hand right? To...get in the Christmas-y mood?"

Surprised that Logan seemed to take so quickly to the role playing, Kendall stuttered out, "I-I do?" 

Logan nodded, making a quick turn which he knew would cause the dress to spin up a bit, revealing some skin and a peak at what was hidden underneath before sashaying down against his hips. He began walking to the kitchen, smiling since he knew that the move must have worked when he distinctly heard Kendall take a sharp breath and let out a little grunt.

Making sure to stay within Kendall's line of sight, he walked over to the cupboards, reaching up high to grab the chocolate chip cookies he knew was on the top shelf. As he reached up, he could feel the skirt ride up, and knew that Kendall was getting a view of his butt.

"T-that's okay. I-I don't really need cookies." Kendall began, but Logan turned back to him, a smirk on his face.

"Now, now Santa. We both know you're in the mood for something...sweet."

He opened the box and pulled out the cookie, placing it into his mouth to take a bite. He let out a loud moan before turning to open the fridge. He bent down low, knowing his skirt was riding up again, to grab some milk from the fridge. Kendall let out another grunt, and Logan couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Logan stood up and poured the milk in a glass before taking the cookies and milk over to Kendall, who was sitting straight up, grasping onto his pants tightly as his face bore an almost predatory look, ready to pounce.

As Logan set the cookies and milk down on the table, Kendall reached forward and pulled Logan onto his lap.

"I think...you're trying to be naughty Logan." Kendall slid a hand up Logan's leg, resting it eventually on his hip under the skirt.

Logan let out a surprised gasp as he shifted on Kendall's lap, making sure to brush up against his boyfriends prominent hard on. "Now Santa. That's just ridiculous. I pride myself on being a very dedicated elf in your esteemed workshop." He paused to wrap his arms around Kendall's neck, giving the boy a seductive grin, "_Now_ can I tell you what I want for Christmas...?" He all but purred.

Kendall nodded, entranced at Logan.

"Well. What I want most of all. Above anything else..." he began. Kendall nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I want a thick...big...hard..." Kendall squeezed Logan's hips, pushing his hard on upwards into Logan's backside.

"Book." Logan finished, smirking as Kendall's mouth dropped open.

"A...book?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded, "I wan't the Statesmans Handbook of the Countires."

Kendall glared at Logan for a moment before growling, "Logan...I think you're being naughty."

Logan let out another gasp and said, "But-but how am I being naughty Santa?"

"You're purposely teasing Santa...aren't you?" Kendall said, running his hands up and down Logan's green tights, pulling gently at them, eager to get them off.

Logan frowned and tilted his head to the side, "Oh Santa...I'm _really_ sorry. I was just trying to have some fun. What can I do to make sure I get back onto the list for good boys?"

Kendall leaned back into the couch and said, "I think you know what you need to do."

Logan slid off the couch, all bells and glitter, and knelt between Kendall's legs. He reached up to undo the red pants, sliding a hand in to pull out Kendall's member.

"Make sure to get it nice and wet Elfie. That's all the lube you get for being so naughty." Kendall moaned out as Logan began sucking on him.

Logan first worked his tongue around the base, getting it wet and slick so when he eventually slid his lips around the flesh, it didn't pull against the flesh. He bobbed up and down, making sure, as Kendall said, to get it wet. He tightened his lips as he rose up before swishing his tongue around, causing Kendall to gasp out his name.

After a minute Kendall placed a hand on Logan's head, grasping onto his hair as he thrust up into his boyfriends mouth.

"Fuck Logie. How the hell did you get so damn good with your mouth?" Kendall whispered.

Logan was glad that Kendall couldn't see his face, which was blushing at Kendall's compliment. He loved when Kendall mentioned that he was doing well during sex, since he often worried that he wasn't good at all.

"Wait. Okay stop. I-I want to come inside you." Kendall said, reluctantly pushing Logan off him.

"How do you want me?" Logan asked, looking up at Kendall with hazy, lust filled eyes and lips red from the blow job.

Kendall licked his lips at the sight and crooked a finger for Logan to stand up, which the boy complied to. "Back on my lap baby. But straddle me."

"You want me to ride you?" Logan asked, doing as Kendall asked, placing both his hands on Kendall's bare shoulders.

However, Kendall shook his head, "Wanna stretch you out first. Then I want to bend you over, so I can spank you for being so naughty." Kendall said, placing his hands on Logan's hips to slid off the green tights he was wearing. He pulled them down to Logan's bent knees, watching as his Logan's member bounced up to attention. Kendall placed two fingers in his mouth before reaching forward to slide them inside Logan, who moaned out appreciatively at the action.

"Gonna make you scream so loud you'll never want to be naughty again." Kendall whispered grabbing the skirt with his other hand, loving how it bounced and swayed on Logan's hips.

He slid his fingers in and out of Logan slowly, causing the smart boy to moan out in pleasure.

Logan's member was jutting out from the material, so far untouched, so Kendall slid his hand over and began pumping Logan.

"Oh! S-Santa!" Logan exclaimed, moaning as he thrust his hips forward into Kendall's touch.

"P-please S-Santa. Fuck me please." Logan moaned out dirtily, the bells on his skirt jingling as he bounced. But Kendall wasn't ready yet. He was entranced by the outfit on his boyfriend. The red and green complimenting Logan's skin. The material swaying whenever Logan moved. The glitter making Logan's eyes sparkle. He especially loved the green tights around Logan's knees.

"Na-uh Elfie. Not yet. You've been naughty so you have to wait."

Logan let out a grunt of frustration and reached forward, grabbing the suspender on Kendall's left shoulder to wrap his hand around it and pull Kendall forward for a searing hot kiss. Kendall's mind fogged over as Logan thrust his tongue against Kendall's, pulling and nipping at his lips. The kiss lasted a few more seconds until Logan suddenly pulled away, causing Kendall to whimper and tilt his head forward, trying to capture Logan's lips again.

But Logan wrapped a hand around Kendall's head and whispered in his ear, "Still wanna wait?"

Kendall yanked his hand out of Logan, causing the boy to grunt in surprise at the sudden movement. He wiped his fingers on his pants before lifting Logan up off his lap. Logan began taking off the tights between his knees, trying to keep his balance in his rush.

"On the table, hands and knees." Kendall commanded, pointing to the living room table in front of the orange couch.

Logan raised an eyebrow. They had never done it on the table before. He had just assumed it would be on the couch. But Kendall took off his suspenders and raised a hand to twirl his finger around. "Now Elfie."

Logan began to crawl onto the table, testing it's weight to see if it would hold him. But Kendall had grown impatient and swiftly delivered a smack to Logan's bottom, standing behind him.

"You really don't want to make Santa wait any longer Elfie. You've been naughty enough as it is." Logan let out a whimper as lust seared through him. He never suspected that spanking would turn him on so much.

Now that Logan was fully on the table, Kendall wasted no time. He delivered another smack onto Logan's bottom before lifting up the skirt. He bit back a moan at how hot this was for him, Logan's entrance presented before him, just waiting. He wasted no time in sliding inside him, smirking as Logan cried out his name. As much as he wanted to just bury himself inside Logan, he took his time. They didn't use lube, and saliva wasn't the best kind of lubrication. He didn't want to hurt Logan.

To distract Logan from the slight pain of being stretched out without much preparation, he spanked him again and began speaking in a dirty, husky voice, "You've been a bad, bad elf haven't you Logan?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry S-Santa." Logan begged in a tight voice, turned on by Kendall's actions.

"Nope. I don't think you are Elfie. You've just been driving me crazy all night, wanting me to fuck you like this haven't you?" Another smack.

"N-no..."

"Uh-Uh. Yes you have Elfie." Kendall was all the way inside Logan, and he pressed his hips in deeper, causing Logan to gasp and moan out loudly as Kendall's member came in contact with his sweet spot.

"S-Santa...please." Logan begged again.

Kendall pulled his hips back and then delivered a swift thrust forward, making Logan scream out his name.

"You just love it likes this, don't you Elfie. Bending over and taking it while I fuck you so good. I want you to scream my name every time I spank you so you remember to always be a good little elf. Got it?"

Logan whimpered out a yes as Kendall continued thrusting in and out of him. And, true to his word, with every smack Kendall delivered to his now red bottom, Logan cried out a, "Santa!"

Logan could never understand how Kendall was able to make him into a hot wet mess with just words and a touch, but he wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world.

Eventually Kendall grasped onto Logan's skirt, burying deep inside his boyfriend and with a grunt cried out, "Fuck Logie."

Logan could feel Kendall come inside him as the taller boy jerked and moaned above him.

Kendall took a moment to catch his breath and said, "You haven't come yet, have you?"

Logan whimpered and shook his head. He had wanted to touch himself so badly, but in this position he couldn't hold himself up with only one hand.

"Well...maybe we should leave it like that...since you were so naughty." Kendall muttered, pulling out of Logan.

"Santa no please!" Logan cried. He was still so turned on and wouldn't be able to stand it if Kendall denied him the release he needed.

Kendall pulled up his pants and sat back down on the couch, "Stand up for me."

Logan stood, trying hard not to wince at his sore bottom and painfully hard member. He turned for Kendall, his hard on jutting out from beneath the dress.

"Touch yourself." Kendall instructed, leaning back on the couch, stretching his arms to rest on the top part of the couch, a smirk placed on his face to enjoy the show.

Logan bit back a reply, instead he wrapped a hand around his member, stroking slowly.

"You like that baby?" Kendall asked, "Does it feel good?" When Logan shook his head, Kendall frowned, "Why not?"

"It's not enough. I want you." Logan said, his big brown eyes pleading.

"Will you be a good elf from now on?"

At Logan's nod, Kendall leaned forward and took Logan's member in hand, pushing the other hand aside so he could use hard, fast strokes to bring Logan to his peak.

Logan placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders, letting out a moan when Kendall replaced his hands with his mouth on Logan.

It didn't take long before Logan let out a loud cry as he came into Kendall's mouth who was soaking up every drop. After there was no more left, Kendall brought up his hands to Logan's waist, sliding his mouth off of Logan with a pop, and maneuvered the boy back onto his lap.

Logan curled onto Kendall, clutching him as he got his breath back. He let out a little shiver, and Kendall reached over to grab the blanket near the end of the couch and draped it over them.

"So...how did you like my idea?" Kendall asked, sliding his arms around Logan's waist and giving him a tight hug. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to bury his face in Logan's hair, breathing in deep the scent of sex, shampoo and Logan.

Logan let out a yawn and said, "Not bad. We'll have to try this again."

Kendall's eyes flew open. "You...would want to? Do it again?" 

Logan looked up at Kendall, "Sure. I mean...why not? Did...you not like this?"

"No! I mean. I did. God, I _loved_ it.You were amazing. I would love to do it again."

Logan shrugged, "Good." He smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Suddenly, Kendall pulled away from the kiss, a wide smile on his face. "Oh! I just got this great idea for St. Patrick's day. Okay, so how do you feel about green Jello?"

Logan let out a groan and buried his face into Kendall's chest. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays Everyone!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	6. LoganVelma

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan/Jarlos**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: This is a requested fic for Fetish, who is so completely and totally awesome. She is a great support to me and I appreciate her so much! :) I really hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <em>The Way You Shake and Shiver<em>**

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall/Logan**

**Outfit: Logan!Velma & Kendall!Fred**

* * *

><p>"Okay...and the winner is...Scooby Doo!"<p>

A chorus of groans and moans echoed throughout the tiny apartment.

"What? Who put that in there?"

"Seriously...Scooby Doo?" 

"What is this...the seventies?"

Lucy, the current self proclaimed rock goddess of the Palm Woods, held her hands up high to silence the loud protests coming from her new friends as they grumbled and complained while spread out in her small home.

"It doesn't matter. This is what I picked, and it's what we are doing."

She was referring to the first annual Palm Woods Group Halloween Costume Contest, in which multiple residents were asked to dress up in themes to try and win first prize, a trip to Disneyland.

The four boys had never been to anything Disney related, having never left Minnesota before their move to L.A. They were each eager to win that prize, with dreams of a day in childhood bliss present in their minds. So they enlisted the help of Camille and their new friend Lucy. Bombarded with various ideas on which theme they should choose, Camille suggested they each put their ideas in a hat and pick out one. After doing so in a rather large top hat (the story of how it was aquired will remain a mystery until the others occupants were older, so said it's rocker owner) and the theme of Scooby Doo had been named winner.

"Well..." Carlos began, looking around with a shrug, "I guess it fits. There _are_ two girls who can play Velma and Daphne-"

"Woah woah!" Lucy cut in, letting out a scoff before continuing, "I'm not going to be one of the girls. I call Shaggy."

"Yeah!" Camille exclaimed, jumping up, "And I wanted to be one of the bad guys. I have a great idea for it to!"

"Wait. You don't expect us to dress up as girls?" James stood as well, holding his hands out as he shook his head. "I do not do dresses." He pointed to Logan, "That's his job!"

Logan shouted, "Hey!" And flung a pillow at the boys face.

"What's the matter James?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner, "Don't think you're pretty enough to play Daphne."

James let out a insulted gasp before whipping his hair back. "We'll see about that!" And after stumbling a bit in the small space between the couch and the door, James left in a huff.

With a satisfied smirk, Lucy turned back to the others, "Okay. So we have Daphne down, Shaggy, the baddie." She turned to Carlos and began petting his head, "What do you think bud. Wanna be my Scooby?"

Excited that he had been singled out to work with Lucy, the Latino jumped up and exclaimed, "Heck yeah I do! Let's go!"

Lucy let out a yelp as Carlos grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

Camille chuckled before turning to Logan and Kendall, who had so far remained mostly quiet throughout the arguments, "I guess that leaves you two to duke it out. Velma and Fred."

Logan let out an annoyed groan as Kendall turned to him with a smirk, "Sorry dude. I win by default. Blond hair."

Logan sighed dramatically, "Why do I always have to dress up as a girl?"

"It's those legs Logie. A shame you always have to keep them hidden though." Camille said with a smirk and a wink, before flouncing off after the trio that had just left.

Kendall stood, offering Logan a hand up. "Already starting to treat me like a girl." Logan grumbled, accepting the hand.

"C'mon Logie. It'll be fun." Kendall said as he hoisted his friend up, "And, if it makes you feel any better, Camille is right. You do have great legs." And with that, he stalked out of the room, leaving a confused Logan behind.

* * *

><p>It took a couple of weeks, but by October 31st, the group was prepared for the show, each donning their costumes proudly...well...<em>most<em> of them.

"These socks are so damn itchy." Logan grumbled as he leaned down to scratch this legs for the tenth time. It had taken him a while, but he found the matching orange sweater and skirt, with the same colored socks and basic black Mary Janes. He was still upset about being forced to dress up as a girl, _again,_ but he was at least excited to see Kendall dress up.

He had been crushing on his friend hard for the past few months, ever since Jo left. The blond boy always seemed to make his heart beat a little bit faster, make his smile a little bit wider...his pants maybe just a little bit tighter. He indulged in countless fantasies about him and his friend.

But...that was all they were...fantasies. He was painfully pragmatic about the whole unrequited love situation he was in. He knew that Kendall didn't swing that way, and he would have been blind not to see that Lucy had already set her sights on their leader. He couldn't blame her...but he also couldn't do a damn thing about it anyway.

A wolf whistled interrupted his thoughts. He stood up and turned to see what his friends were looking at.

James, in all his glamorous glory was strutting towards them. He was decked out in the purple dress with matching tights and shoes. It was a hideous outfit, but James was so damn pretty he pulled it off without any trouble.

"Damn." Lucy said, dressed up in a green shirt with bell bottoms and wig and fake goatee to match. She marveled at James who came over to them, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Carlos, sporting a full sized Scooby outfit, nodded in agreement next to her, his face poking out from Scoobys neck. "He looks amazing!"

Camille, frightfully stunning as a zombie pirate, shuffled up next to him and gently tugged at the red wig he was wearing, "I can't believe he pulled it off!" She paused to look over at Logan, "Sorry hun. Looks like Daphne still wins when it comes to whose hotter."

Logan rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Who cares? I'm a _dude_. Whether I look good in drag really isn't all that important in life for me."

James heaved out a dramatic sigh before tossing his red hair back, "Oh Logan, don't be jealous. Orange really doesn't look _that_ hideous on you." He reached into his purse to pull out a notebook and pen, crossing something he had written off as he mumbled, "Prove I'm hotter than both genders, check."

Swallowing back anger, Logan threw up his hands and began to spin around to leave, saying, "Okay you know what? Forget it. I qu-" but before Logan could finish his words, he spun right into a solid force blocking his way.

"Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his nose where the square black glasses pressed into his head. He took a step back to regard who he bumped into.

"K-Kendall?"

"L-Logan?"

Logan looked up at his tall friend, who was sporting the solid white shirt, bell bottom jeans and orange ascot. Logan had to bite his lip to keep from salivating. Kendall looked damn good.

Kendall's eyes widened a bit as he regarded his shorter friend, before ducking away to hide his blush.

"You...uh. You look good." Kendall mumbled, running a hand along the back of his neck.

Logan swallowed, not believing how much that ridiculous ascot turned him on. "Uh... you t-"

But James jumped up in between the two, eagerly tossing his red hair back and batting his overly done fake eyelashes, "How do you think I look Ken? Not to shabby for a dude huh?"

"You look very nice to." Kendall said, smirking at his friend's overly feminine behavior, trying not to laugh.

Logan rubbed his sweaty hands up and down his skirt, trying not to take Kendall's earlier nervous behavior to seriously. Anyway, James _did_ look better than him. Even if Kendall was into dudes, he would absolutely go for James over him. Logan had no doubt.

* * *

><p>"First place! I can't believe it!" Camille exclaimed, holding up the 5 inch trophy Bitters bought at a five and dime. They were on their way to the lobby where a Halloween party was beginning.<p>

"Well the trophy isn't anything to look at, but at least we got the tickets!" Carlos said, brandishing the six tickets to Disneyland.

Everyone let out a cheer, except Logan. He was looking down at his broken glasses, a small frown on his face. Hoping to make their theme more realistic, James knocked Logan down on stage in front of everyone, making sure to kick Logan's glasses aside and shout, "Oh no! Velma lost her glasses. Better find them before someone steps on them!" Logan had no clue James was going to do that, and was furious with the boy for his trick.

While on the floor of the stage, Logan tried to ignore the crowds laughter as he quickly patted down his skirt to make sure it hadn't flown up during the fall. He grabbed the glasses, now broken, and felt himself get hoisted up by Kendall, who quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

Embarrassed beyond belief, he nodded before shuffling behind the group, out of the crowds sight.

"You coming Logie?" He heard a voice ask. He looked up and saw it was Camille. The rest of the group were already heading into the lobby, it's music blaring through the doors.

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm gonna go change. I'll meet you guys later."

She nodded and waved before heading off to meet the rest of her friends.

Logan took the back staircase up to his apartment, hoping to avoid running into anyone. He just wanted out of this outfit. Luckily the apartment was empty, allowing him to breath out a sigh of relief as he went into his bed room.

He fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I really need to get new friends."

"Don't do that. We'd miss you to much."

Logan's eyes flew open as he sat up, seeing Kendall in their doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Or...well..._I'd_ miss you to much." Kendall continued, walking into the room to take a seat next to the boy.

Logan let out a scoff, "Oh please. You'd have _Daphne_ to keep you company." He couldn't help the bitter sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Kendall threw an arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him in close. Logan couldn't help but feel a jerk of excitement, resisting the temptation to curl his hand into Kendall's shirt and breathe in deep.

"Don't be ridiculous. The only reason I can stand being around him is because of you." Kendall paused, still not letting go, "I'm sorry he embarrassed you like that." His voice dropped down low, just above a whisper.

Logan let out a shrug, muttering, "Whatever."

"He was just jealous because you looked way hotter than him in your outfit." Kendall said with a smile, nudging Logan a bit and tightening his hold.

Logan felt that excitement twist and turn in his stomach while still in Kendall's embrace, "D-don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not!" Kendall exclaimed, "You look hot..." he paused, "You...always look hot."

Logan had to lean in close because Kendall had mumbled those last words, looking down and away from his friend.

"You...think I'm...hot?" Logan asked, slowly, not sure if Kendall had really meant what he said.

Kendall pulled his arm away to hold his hands together, staring down at them. "Um..."

"Kendall...?" Logan asked, not sure why Kendall's face was so red.

"Okay I sort of have a confession to make." Kendall whispered.

Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Ken. You can tell me anything. What's up?"

"Do you really not know?" Kendall asked, turning back towards Logan with a frown.

Logan jerked back then shook his head, "No...should I?"

"How can you not tell that I like you?" Kendall nearly shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration before standing up to pace the room, putting his hands on his hips.

"You...like me...?" Logan repeated, feeling like he was missing some important information here.

"Like...?" Kendall stopped pacing long enough to turn back to Logan, running a shaky hand through his hair, "Logan I think I'm in love with you."

Logan's mouth dropped open, not sure what to say. He quickly closed his jaw with a snap before stuttering, "Y-you l-_love_ me? Ken...that-that's not funny." Logan couldn't help but wonder how the taller boy found out about his feelings, and why he was torturing him like this.

But, Logan was surprised to see Kendall hang his head low and whisper, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Logan let out a frustrated grunt before standing, "Kendall. I'm not an idiot. There's no way you feel that way about me. I'm not anything special. I'm not...not pretty like James, or cool like Lucy or fun like Carlos or even brave like Cam-"

Logan's rant was cut off by Kendall leaning forward to place his lips gently on Logan's. The shorter of the two froze, hand's outstretched, lips unmoving.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Kendall pulled away, but not far. His breath ghosted against Logan as he whispered, "If I didn't care about you...would I have done that?"

Logan swallowed thickly, whispering back, "N-no..."

Kendall gave a small smile, "Can I kiss you again?"

Logan nodded, entranced with Kendall's lips as the taller boy stepped closer, then slid his arms up Logan's back to pull him flush against his body. Logan couldn't help the whimper that came out when they touched, but it stopped when Kendall leaned forward to kiss Logan again.

Logan felt weak as their kiss became more heated. Kendall's tongue did wonders in his mouth, and his lips were soft and tasted like heaven.

Logan let another whimper out when Kendall brought his hand up cup the boys head, tilting his head to the side to pull back for a quick breath before diving in again. Logan brought his hands up to grasp Kendall's shirt, holding on tight so he could prove to himself this wasn't a dream.

Eventually Kendall broke away for good, but only to begin trailing kisses down Logan's neck before pulling the turtle neck aside and attaching his lips to the space below his adam's apple.

Logan groaned in lust and frustration, panting out, "Here-l-let me take this sweater off..."

Kendall pulled away and placed his hands on Logan's which were on their way to the hem of his orange sweater.

"No. Leave it on. I-I kinda think it looks ridiculously sexy on you."

Logan dipped his head to the side and said, "You...you do?"

Kendall, blushing a bit but also flushed from their heavy make out, nodded and said, "It's actually part of the reason I gathered enough courage to tell you how I feel. When I first saw you in this outfit, I told myself I had to have you tonight. I didn't want to wait any longer."

Kendall slid his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him in close as the shorter boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what if I said I didn't feel the same way?"

Kendall shrugged, "Well...actually you haven't told me you feel the same way." He suddenly tensed, tightening his hold on the boy, "You...you do? Don't you?" Fear came out strong in Kendall's voice, and Logan had to bite back a laugh.

"I do. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for the longest time. I can't believe you actually feel it to."

Kendall pulled Logan onto the bed so the shorter boy was situated on his lap. "Believe it. And I'm going to prove it to you."

Logan had begun idly playing with Kendall's ascot, "Oh really? How?"

Kendall slid a hand between Logan's legs, feeling his way up until he cupped Logan's member.

"Oh...that way." Logan moaned out, letting his head fall onto Kendall's shoulder as the blond began rubbing him through his boxer briefs.

"Mm Ken. That feels so good." Logan grasped onto Kendall's arms, loosing himself in the boys touch.

"Logan...can..can I..." Kendall began, causing Logan to turn his head to look into Kendall's eyes.

"What baby?" Logan asked, smiling when Kendall's eyes grew dark at Logan's term of endearment.

"Let me take you. I want to be with you in the way I always hoped I could be."

Logan thought for a moment, before saying, "Sex?"

With a roll of the eyes, Kendall answered, "Well...yes. But I was trying to be _romantic_ about it."

Logan let out a giggle then moved over so he was straddling Kendall. "Sorry baby." Kendall's hands shot up to grasp Logan's hips tightly when Logan called him that again, "What I meant to say is, yes I would love for you to be my first."

Kendall let out a growl, thrusting his hips up so that Logan could feel his hard on, "Your _only_."

Logan couldn't stop himself from letting out a smirk and teasingly say, "Well...I guess that depends on how good you are."

Logan's remark did not amuse Kendall. The blond stood up, causing Logan to yelp in surprise before wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist.

"Ken!" Logan exclaimed, grasping onto Kendall's shoulders tight with his eyes closed. He was petrified the boy was going to drop him for his remark.

"What's the matter Logie? Scared?" Kendall teased back. He knew that Logan was petrified of heights, and had no qualms against using this knowledge against his friend.

"N-no." Logan muttered into Kendall's shoulder, frowning when he felt him chuckling. "Jerk."

"Do you take it back?" Kendall asked.

Nodding his head rapidly, Logan said, "Yes. You're my one and only Kendall. No one else."

Satisfied with this answer, Kendall turned around, smirking when Logan let out another little whimper of fear, and gently laid the boy down on his bed, laying flush against him. When Logan let go Kendall reached up and with one hand cupped his face while the other rested on Logan's hips.

"That was mean." Logan said with a frown.

Smirking, Kendall asked, "I'm sorry baby." It was Logan's turn to get turned on by Kendall calling him that, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Logan leaned forward to capture Kendall's lips in another kiss before pulling back, "Finish what you started." Logan finally answered.

Kendall smiled before placing two fingers beside Logan's lips. At Logan's raised eyebrow, Kendall answered, "Gotta make them wet. Lubrication and all that."

Logan rolled his eyes before tentatively opening his mouth. Kendall slowly slid his fingers in, feeling the warmth of Logan's mouth go straight to his dick.

Logan put on a little show for Kendall, swirling his tongue around Kendall's digits before the blond had to pull them back, worried he might finish before he even started.

"D-don't you want me to like...get naked or something?" Logan asked, finally realizing he was still wearing the Velma outfit.

Kendall grabbed Logan's underwear to pull them down, "Would it be weird if I said I would kinda like you to keep the outfit on? I wasn't kidding before when I said you looked super hot in it."

Surprised at Kendall's rather...kinky request, Logan just shrugged, "Fine... as long as you keep your outfit on to."

Kendall contemplated for a moment, before shrugging as well and reaching forward to flip Logan onto his stomach, "No worries there." He answered before placing one knee on the bed with a hand resting next to it, then using the other hand to lift up Logan's skirt. Logan was glad he was facing away from Kendall since a blush was forming on his face at being so exposed before the boy.

"J-Just go slow okay?" Logan begged, the realization of what is about to happen finally hitting him.

"Sh baby. Don't worry. I will." Kendall soothed, rubbing Logan's hip with his free hand while the other began working it's way into Logan's entrance.

Logan tensed at the new feeling of something being inside him in that way, but after a while he got used to it. Just as he did with Kendall's second finger...and his third...

"Kendall." Logan grunted out, sweat on his forehead as he gripped the sheets. He was in a weird place now where there wasn't much pain, but no real pleasure either. He didn't want to stop, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"It's all right baby. Almost there..." Kendall whispered, then in one swift movement, pushed in as far as he could go.

Logan let out a cry as Kendall pushed onto something.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" Kendall asked, starting to pull back.

Panting, Logan exclaimed, "No! No please do that again!"

Biting his lip, unsure, Kendall did so, eyes widening as Logan begged, "Oh that feels so good Kendall yes more."

Kendall fingered Logan a few more times, loving the cries and grunts coming from his love. Suddenly, he realized that Logan might be getting close to his orgasm, and he wanted to be inside the boy when he came.

Pulling back, Kendall wiped his fingers on the bed, ignoring Logan's pleas.

"But-but baby." Logan groaned, turning his head back to watch as Kendall unzipped himself.

"No way am I having you come first without me making that happen." Kendall exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist to pull him up onto his hands and knees. "But don't worry...this will feel even better."

And with that, Kendall brought his member to Logan's entrance, slowly sinking inside the boy as their groans of pleasure matched.

"Oh Ken!" Logan moaned out, gripping the bed as Kendall stretched him to his limits. He had never felt so full before, and even though he was in pain, knowing that Kendall's hardness was inside him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "You feel so amazing!"

Kendall was gripping Logan's hips hard, gasping for air as he willed himself to not move and allow Logan to get used to his length. Logan's walls clenched around him and he couldn't believe how much warmth and tightness he felt. "T-tell m-me when."

Logan nodded, taking a few deep breaths to allow his body to relax. Finally, he let out a shaky, "O-okay."

Kendall drew his hips back and gave an experimental thrust forward. When Logan called out, "Again. Please don't stop!" Kendall smiled, shifted his hips and started thrusting again at a more rapid pace.

Pleasure unlike anything Kendall had ever experienced shot through him. He couldn't even begin to describe how amazing he felt, and that he was feeling this with the boy he had longed for for so long. He looked down to watch his length appear and disappear inside Logan.

"I-I can't believe that you'd...and I...and-and you're letting me-" Kendall stumbled over his words, emotion flowing through him fast. He couldn't think straight, but he could feel how much he never wanted this to end.

He felt Logan shift and realized that the boy on his knees was trying to move his arm so he could stroke himself. Kendall leaned forward and grabbed Logan's member, stroking it gently as he whispered in his ear, "You wanna come baby?"

Logan nodded rapidly, begging out a "Please."

Kendall let go of Logan and leaned back to pull out.

"Baby no!" Logan moaned as Kendall flipped him onto his back.

"Don't worry. I've got you." Kendall said, pulling Logan close so he could lean forward and slide back inside the boy.

With one arm holding himself up next to Logan's head, Kendall snaked his other hand around Logan's member, meeting each thrust with a quick stroke. Kendall then captured Logan's mouth for one more heated kiss before pulling back and whispering, "Let me know when you're close,"

After a minute Logan eventually threw his head back and cried out, "Baby I-I'm coming."

Kendall stilled his hand but increased his thrusting, wanting them to come as close to the same time as possible. With them both grunting and moaning in unison, it wasn't long before Kendall came, with Logan tumbling after.

Breathing heavily, both boys stared into each others eyes, finally contemplating what just happened between them.

"That was..." Logan began.

"Amazing." Kendall finished.

Logan nodded, a smile forming. He placed a tentative hand on Kendall's cheek and asked, "Can I get undressed now?"

Kendall let out a chuckle and stood up, pulling out of Logan as slowly as possible. They both helped each other get undressed, silently thankful to be out of the horrible outfits.

"Do you...still want to go to the Halloween party?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Kendall had to bite back a comment as to how adorable Logan looked at that moment, naked and sleepy. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Logan, guiding the boy under the covers before following him into the bed.

"No. I really just want to have a post sex cuddle nap with you." Kendall answered, pulling Logan close so the boy was resting his head on his chest.

Logan was grateful. He was exhausted from all the emotions and activity in the past hour. He snuggled against Kendall's warmth, closing his eyes for a moment before they shot open again, "Oh, by the way."

"Mm?" Kendall asked, his eyes already closed.

"I love you to."

Kendall let out a choked gasp before looking down at Logan, who was regarding him nervously with sleepy eyes.

"You-you do?"

Logan nodded, leaning forward to kiss Kendall to prove he was serious.

Kendall's smiled into the kiss, pulling back after a minute to say, "Best mystery solved ever."

Logan rolled his eyes, moving back so he was laying on Kendall's chest. "Go to sleep Ken."

"And I never would have known if it weren't for this meddling Halloween costume contest."

"...Good night Kendall."

A pause, then, "Hey after our nap want to go get some Scooby snacks?"

Logan groaned, throwing the covers over his head, "I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! It was a lot of fun to write :) Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N**

So first off I wanted to say my apologies for taking a while to update! I've been busy getting ready for the return of my...well...let's just say personal Darth Vader. This person has a habit of bringing the dark side into the force of my normally peaceful life. So, if I don't update for a while or some of my future fics tend to get...overly agnsty...I apologize.

Second, this is the last call for requests. Between this update and next, if you have any more requests I will add them to my list. After my next update I won't be taking any more requests. I have some other stories I want to begin working on, in addition to school starting soon, so I wont have much more free time for a while. I still have a few other requests to fill, and those will be finished.

Thank you so much for your reviews and requests and support! You guys are awesome and I'm so happy to write for you and make you all happy because you make me so damn happy!

Now * **pulls out lightsaber** * wish me luck!

xoxo BA


	8. KendallOctopus

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note 1: After my next update I won't be taking any more requests so I can begin working on other stories. So please let me know now if you have any more ideas or requests you want me to do.**

**Note2: This is a double request fic. The one for squoctobird who asked for someone dressed as a squid or octopus, and for everyone who asked for a submissive Kendall. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Under the Sea**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall**

**Outfit: Kendall!Octopus**

* * *

><p>"...and that makes thirteen. You guys are serious? Only thirteen dollars?"<p>

Kendall frowned as he regarded his two friends, Carlos and James, sitting nervously on their orange couch as they sheepishly looked at Kendall's outstretched hand which held a small amount of money, mostly in quarters and dimes.

"Oh!" Carlos exclaimed, holding up a finger for the two to wait as he sat back and took off one of his Vans. He overturned it and banged it with his other hand until a piece of gum fell out.

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't remember what I hid in there."

James rolled his eyes as Kendall let out a frustrated grunt, "Guys! This is serious. Logan's birthday is the day after tomorrow and we have barely enough money to buy anything. What did you guys buy with all of your money?"

James and Carlos looked at each other with grimaces as they reminisced to three weeks ago...

* * *

><p><em>Thee Weeks Ago...<em>

James slammed the door to their apartment shut, looking through a pile of mail in his hands as he headed towards the orange couch. "Bills...bills...oh a new Cuda Product Catalog!...Huh whats this?"

Sitting next to Carlos, who was channel surfing with a bored expression, James opened the envelope from Roque Records, letting out a gasp as he pulled out a check.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos!" James exclaimed, turning to the now confused boy. "It's our check from our latest concert!"

Carlos dropped the remote in excitement, "Seriously? Mama Knight normally nabs those before we can even see them!" He scurried over to James to see how much they made, "Whoa...that's a _lot_ of zeros."

James jumped from the couch, his smile nearly breaking his face in two, "I've got a great idea..."

_Three hours later..._

"So you want...all the balls removed..." Began a man, not much older than James and Carlos, who was wearing an ugly carnival outfit of yellow and red, with a bright cap that said "Happy Joe's Carnival Adventureland." They were in some sort of indoor arcade that also had a kids jungle gym section...with a ball pit that was now empty.

James and Carlos, standing in front of the man with their arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces, nodded.

"...And you want it filled...instead..." the man continued, not quite believing what he was about to say.

"With gummy bears." Carlos finished.

Just then a small truck came up to the ball bit with a mechanical arm that was holding a giant barrel with an image of a gummy bear on the side.

James reached into his pocket and took out a wad of cash, shoving it into the other mans chest pocket. "Keep the change my good man."

Then he and Carlos let out a whoop as they jumped into the ball pit as the crane turned the giant barrel of chewy candy over their heads.

* * *

><p><em>Present day...<em>

"Uh...stuff..." James answered nervously.

"Yeah! Stuff!" Carlos repeated defensively, nodding his head rapidly and hoping they could move on.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair as he paced their living room nervously. Logan was due back from the record studio in minutes and he and his friends still had no way to get him a present, even if they could come up with one.

"Chill dude. We'll figure out something. It's not a big deal." James said, not getting why Kendall was making such a fuss about this.

Kendall stopped his pacing short and hung his head while placing his hands on his hips, not knowing how to answer that question. It _was_ a big deal, at least to him.

He had wanted this birthday for Logan to be extra special because the boy had recently become extra special to him. They had both somehow tumbled into a relationship together a few months ago without even realizing it until Kendall woke up one morning in Logan's arms and discovered he never wanted him to let go.

They had become closer in the months following Jo's departure. What had just started out as Kendall's need to just talk about how upset he really was, as opposed to the cheery face he put up for his friends and family, quickly turned into discussions that became a night time ritual for the boys. Even though 'bed time' was around ten o'clock, Kendall had always situated himself onto Logan's bed, waiting for the other to join him, and the two would talk for hours about everything. Soon accidental touches became purposeful caresses and a smile or glance would linger longer than was necessary.

Then one night after a particularly nasty (and rare) row between Kendall his mother, Logan comforted his friend until both passed out from emotional exhaustion. When Kendall awoke the next morning, wrapped up tight in Logan's embrace and catching Logan lovingly staring at him, Kendall couldn't help himself and leaned forward to kiss his friend.

He was more than ecstatic when Logan kissed back.

Since both boys had never entertained the notion that they had even been into guys before, they kept their relationship on the down low, even now, from everyone, until they could make sense of what was going on between them.

But things had been more than stressful for Logan lately. His parents were giving him a hard time, wanting him to come back to Minnesota and start college there at their Alma Maters. Kendall's heart stops every time he hears Logan's phone ring, petrified that this will be the call that would convince the smart boy to leave.

Also Gustavo was on a rampage with Logan. In a recent magazine article in Pop Tiger, the boys had been picked apart, every aspect of their personal and professional life was rated, from most good looking to most talented. Logan had scored the lowest so Gustavo was on him all the time to work harder and put in longer hours at the studio. When he started in on him needing to loose weight Kendall had been furious.

Kendall wanted to help Logan, but he knew a lot of this was situations his boyfriend had to deal with on his own. What frustrated him the most was that Kendall felt like he was adding the pressure on, by having this secret relationship and the confusion of their sexuality tacked onto it.

He was worried something was going to give, and it was going to be the two of them. This birthday present was going to be what Kendall wanted to use to prove to Logan not to give up on him...on _them_.

"We just...need to figure out a way to make some money, and fast." Kendall said, trying to get his friends back on track.

James and Carlos let out groans, simultaneously exclaiming, "Dude. We suck at jobs."

"I know we do. But this is _Logan_, our best friend. If we don't get him an awesome gift then all he's going to get is a monthly subscription to Forbe's magazine from Katie, underwear from my mom-"

"And a sweet make out session from Camille." James said, turning to Carlos whom he high-fived.

Kendall had to take a deep breath to calm his anger, making a mental note to take care of _that_ particular issue later.

"What I'm saying is we need to get him something awesome. So...any ideas?"

Both James and Carlos frowned as they thought hard for a solid ten seconds, before James let out a sigh and said, "Nope. I got nothing." Carlos shook his head in agreement with James.

The door to Katie's room shut and she walked to the living room, DS in hand and a determined expression on her face, "I'm at the last level. No one bother me." She muttered, playing one handed as she walked towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"But Baby Sister, we need your help!" Kendall said, walking over to her, his last hope.

She let out an aggravated sigh before she paused the game and said, "You've got 30 seconds."

"We want to get an awesome gift for Logan but we don't have that much money. How can we make money fast?"

"And with the least amount of work possible." James called out from the couch.

"I thought you three would be asking something like that." Katie answered, reaching into her back pocket to pull out a clipping from a newspaper. "Call this number. He'll give you three jobs...but he wont pay you unless you last the whole day."

Frowning, Kendall took the piece of paper, "Why not?"

With a smile, Katie unpaused her game and began walking back to her room, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Look out! It's Jaws!"<p>

"Carlos that wasn't funny the first time. And it's not funny the fifteenth!" James exclaimed, turning to his friend.

"Guys just calm down..." Kendall began.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! Kendall...I'm a squid!"

And indeed...James was a squid. Or at least he was dressed up as one. He was wearing a giant squid costume, which matched Kendall's octopus costume and Carlos's shark costume. All three of their outfits were made with a scratchy felt cloth that was heavy and stiff, causing the boys to nearly suffocate in the California heat.

They were at the local Aquarium and today was a "Kids 12 and under get in free!" day. So Mr. Bartholomew, who was in charge of promotion, had been looking for people to dress up as various aquatic creatures to answer questions, pass out flyers, and entertain the kids while in the long lines outside the aquarium.

There were a lot of things James did not like...but looking ridiculous was one of them.

"That's it. I quit!" James exclaimed, but Kendall grabbed James's costume and yanked him back.

"Oh no you don't Diamond. You will leave when we are done and with the money. No work, no pay...remember?" 

James let out a frustrated grunt and turned to Carlos, who had abandoned his friends to run around and have a ball. He was entertaining the kids, pretending to eat them with his giant shark head, or sneak up on some other kids humming the Jaws theme, causing them to squeal and giggle in fright. He was definitely a hit.

"See. Carlos is getting into it. Why can't you?" Kendall said waving his tentacles around to prove his point.

Just then a blond boy of about eight wearing power ranger sneakers, a blue t-shirt and shorts walking by stopped, looked up a James, then bent over and threw up on his shoes.

"Oh...you will pay for this Knight." James threatened, turning to Kendall who was bent over, laughing. James whacked him with his own tentacle, causing the taller boy to loose his balance and topple backwards onto the ground.

Six hours later after entertaining the hordes of families in the intense heat from the sun, Kendall, James and Carlos all trudged away from the Aquarium, cash in hand.

"At least we got to keep the costumes!" Carlos said, his own outfit bunched up in his bands.

"Yeah. Cause who would want to wear it after we sweated in them all day?" Kendall said, barely able to keep his eyes open he was so tired.

"Or if some kid threw up on it?" James muttered, stuffing his own outfit into the nearest trash barrel he came across.

"Okay. Now we have to figure out what to buy Logan." Kendall counted out the money as he continued, "Any ideas?"

Both Carlos and James looked at each other before turning back to Kendall, simultaneously answering, "Ball pit full of gummy bears."

Kendall snorted at the answer and replied, "Okay. Something realistic? How about...a new book?"

James crossed his arms, unhappy with that answer."Oh no. We did not spend all that time _working_ just so we can get Logan something he will only use once!"

"Oh...how about an ice cream maker?" Both James and Kendall shook their heads.

"A new sweater?"

"Hockey stick?"

"A new Venus ball! I accidentally broke his last one." Carlos suggested.

Kendall was already shaking his head when an idea formed from that last suggestion. He stopped walking and said, "Guys...I've got the _best_ idea."

* * *

><p>"A telescope?" James asked Kendall as the taller boy walked out of the store, holding onto the large scope with both hands, petrified of dropping it.<p>

"Yeah. He couldn't bring his one from home here. He said it's the thing he misses most from Minnesota." Kendall explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Carlos said, frowning. There was little the four boys didn't know about each other.

Kendall frowned, not wanting his friends to dwell on the fact he and Logan shared more with each other than the others, and continued, "Anyway I bet he will love this."

"Ooh! Can I hold it?" Carlos said, jumping in front of Kendall with eager, outstretched hands.

James however, pushed Carlos aside, saying, "No way butter fingers. I'll hold it."

"Neither of you are going to hold it." Kendall interjected, but both James and Carlos had already started a shoving match, each wanting to hold the gift.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, backing up to get out of the line of shoving, but it was to late. James shoved Carlos to hard and the shorter boy went flying into Kendall, knocking them both down, as well as the telescope.

"No!" Kendall exclaimed, crawling over to the broken gift. The lens had shattered and the tube had cracked.

"Nice going James!" Carlos exclaimed from the ground to the taller boy who had crossed his arms and looked away from his two friends.

"This was not my fault!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Na uh!"

But Kendall wasn't looking or even listening to the two of them fight. He was holding onto the broken gift as realization seeped in. He had nothing for Logan. He was going to loose his love before it even began...and there was no way to stop it.

Without a word he stood and began walking away.

"...you fault-Kendall? Hey! Kendall where you going?" Carlos stood up, brushing off his jeans to watch his friend walk away. But Kendall didn't reply. He just kept walking, not turning back.

* * *

><p>Logan held a hand above his eyes, groaning as the sun, even in the later afternoon, stung his eyes after being in the record studio so long. As much as he hated working such long hours, he had to admit he was getting better at his singing and dancing.<p>

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Whipping out his iPhone from his pocket, he turned it on (Gustavo had a strict no phone rule in the recording booth) and was planning on texting Kendall to let him know he was on his way home like he normally did.

Thinking of Kendall made the smarter boy smile as he began walking down the street, waiting for his phone to load. He still couldn't believe his friend reciprocated his feelings. It was like an amazing dream he never wanted to wake up from. Every night he had _the_ Kendall Knight crawling into his bed, a shy smile and slight blush across his features, still wary that Logan would kick him out. But the smart boy would have none of that. He already knew he was in love with Kendall, even if they hadn't said it out loud, or acted it out through more...intimate means.

Though they both enjoyed their make out sessions, with intense groping and petting increasingly being added, they had wanted to go slow with their progression, still wary of what this new found aspect of their relationship meant.

Or at least...that's how it was in the beginning. But now, Logan could swear up and down his heart beat only for Kendall. Tomorrow was his birthday and he had already set his mind to telling the blond just how he felt, hoping his birthday wish of Kendall repeating the words to come true. He would understand if the boy said no, but it would be the greatest birthday gift he could think off.

His phone began to vibrate, signaling he had a message...or seven from James and nine from Carlos.

None from Kendall.

Stopping mid stride Logan quickly speed dialed James, not even bothering to listen to the messages, as it would waste time and he was already worried enough. If there were messages from James and Carlos and none from Kendall...then something definitely happened to his love.

"Finally! We were just about to head over to the studio if we weren't sure Gustavo would kill us!" James exclaimed as a hello.

"What's wrong. Where's Kendall?" Logan said immediately, clutching his stomach with worry as it pierced his insides.

"Dude...how did you know?" James asked in confusion.

"James just tell me! Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"That's just it! He just took off! Carlos and I can't find him anywhere!"

"What? Why what happened?" Logan stopped walking, knowing he wasn't going back to the Palm Woods until he found Kendall.

"We had a little accident with your birthday gift and...I don't know he just took off!"

Logan bit his lip in thought, wondering where his secret boyfriend could have gone off to. Suddenly realization hit him. "I'll be home in an hour." He said, then hung up.

* * *

><p>Kendall rubbed at his eyes red furiously as he took another rock and threw it into the ocean. It's waves were small and he could hear the kerplunk of the rock hitting the water. He was alone on the beach, and the sun was just a sliver of light over the horizon.<p>

The thought of loosing Logan again washed over him, and he had to hold back another set of tears as he buried his face in his knees. He had already cried enough. Tomorrow was Logan's birthday and he didn't have enough time or money to get his love another gift. He was going to show up empty handed and Logan would realize that if Kendall couldn't even be relied on to get him a simple birthday gift...then he wasn't much to rely on at all.

"Kendall!"

Kendall's head shot up and he turned to the side, his mouth dropping in surprise as he saw Logan jogging in the sand over to him. He didn't move or speak, just continued to watch Logan until the boy caught up to him, dropping to his knees and breathing heavily from his exertion. His head was down and his hands were on his knees.

Kendall should have known that if Logan wanted to find him to look here, the spot that they often went to when they wanted time alone outside of the apartment. But, Kendall couldn't understand why Logan would want to go looking for him in the first place.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up at him, still breathing hard, but with confusion etched into his eyes, "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm looking for you! James said you just took off today. I was worried. What's wrong?" Logan reached out to place a hand on Kendall's shoulder, but the boy just shook him off, turning back to the water.

"Don't worry about me Logan. You have plenty to worry about without me adding onto it."

"What are you talking about?" Logan said, his confusion growing.

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh and ran his long fingers through his hair, shaking his head and still avoiding Logan's eyes. "Just...forget it. Just go home Logan. I'll be back in a little while."

But Logan had no intention of forgetting anything. "I don't think so Knight! What the hell is going on with you?" Kendall opened his mouth but Logan butted in, "And don't even think about telling me to forget it." He shifted so he was sitting next to Kendall, his entire focus on the boy.

"I-" Kendall began, suddenly feeling very anxious and afraid of what he was about to say, "I-I don't want to loose you."

"Why would you think you were going to?" Logan asked.

"I messed up Logan. I broke your birthday gift."

"...Okay...so?"

"So...you deserve a boyfriend can do something as simple as get you a birthday gift! Who-who makes your life better...not harder. You deserve someone you can rely on...who wont drag you into messes or cause you any stress. I just...make things worse."

Logan's mouth dropped open in surprise as he exclaimed, "Who the hell told you that?"

Kendall was taken aback by Logan's fierce tone, which caused him to finally look at the shocked boy beside him.

"N-no one..."

"I swear to _God_ Kendall if someone has been filling your head with those ridiculous thoughts-"

"No one has Logan. Its just how things are."

Confused and frustrated at Kendall's words, Logan grabbed Kendall by the waist and pulled him until the boy was situated in his lap. Kendall tried to fight back and pull out of Logan's grip, but the little genius would have none of that.

"Kendall..." Logan began grabbing Kendall's chin to force him to look at him. "I don't know where you're getting these thoughts but I'm telling you...you _don't_ make my life difficult."

Kendall shook his head and said, "Yes I do. You have all these things going on and then on top of that we have this whole confusing stuff between you and me-"

"I'm not confused." Logan cut on, sliding a hand up Kendall's face, "I never really was."

Kendall swallowed hard, trying to push down all the emotion he was feeling come towards the surface,"What do you mean?"

Logan smiled, "Kendall when you say all this stuff going on...it's not really bad stuff because when you're around nothing bothers me...you just make me _that_ happy. I know you're talking about my parents and Gustavo..." he paused when Kendall looked away, unable to answer, "but none of that matters."

He pulled Kendall closer so he would look at him, trying to drive into the poor boys head what he wanted to say, "I will go to college when I'm ready. Not when my parents tell me to. And I don't care what a bunch of people say and write about me in magazines, I only care about...what _you_ think of me."

Kendall blushed at that.

"I think you're pretty amazing..." Logan whispered, "I think...no...I know...that...I love you."

Kendall looked back at Logan, who was biting his lip nervously and regarding Kendall with wide eyes.

"Logan..." Kendall began, his heart beating fast. Logan loved him? He truly believed that the boy was going to leave him, but now...here he was saying he loved him.

Logan had to close his eyes when he heard his name. He was sure now that Kendall wasn't going to say it back...

"I love you to."

Logan's breath caught in his throat as his eyes flew open again.

"Y-You do?" Logan said, placing his hand back on Kendall's cheek, his own face hurting from smiling so widely. Kendall placed his own hand over Logan's, nodding emphatically.

Logan leaned forward and captured Kendall's lips in a tight kiss. He opened his mouth to let Kendall's tongue slide inside, and Logan instantly felt himself get hard.

He maneuvered the two of them so Kendall was lying on the beach, with Logan on top, continuing the kiss. The shorter reached one hand up to grasp a fist full of Kendall's hair, pulling him in close to kiss him deeper, while the other hand rested on Kendall's hip. When he ground his hips into Kendall's, the blond let out a desperate moan, bucking his hips up for more.

When Logan pulled away, Kendall let out a pitiful whine, frowning as he turned to Logan, "Why did you stop?"

"We should head back home. As much as the thought of fooling around with you turns me on, this isn't really the place we should indulge in that."

* * *

><p>Logan had to hold back a scream when he and Kendall returned back to the apartment. He just wanted to drag his boyfriend to their room, but Carlos and James were waiting, expecting an explanation towards Kendall's behavior earlier.<p>

"It's nothing guys. Don't worry about it." Kendall answered their questions, eying the hallway that led to his and Logan's bedroom.

"What are you talking about. You just took off! Somethings up." James said, crossing his arms as Carlos followed suit, nodding in agreement with James's statement.

"Nothings up." Kendall exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration, "I was just really upset about breaking Logan's gift and I just needed to walk it off."

"For five hours?" Carlos commented with a raised eyebrow.

Kendall just shrugged an answer.

Carlos and James turned to each other and sighed. Then James went over to the couch to pick up a box with Logan's broken telescope in it. "Carlos and I found a guy on the internet who has a shop not to far from here. He said he could fix it, but it will cost more."

Logan walked over and picked up the broken gift. "A telescope guys? That's awesome!"

Kendall held his breath, still worried about Logan's reaction. Logan took the scope and placed it on the kitchen table, turning it over and inspecting it. "How much did he say it was going to cost?"

"Almost a hundred." Carlos answered.

"I am _not_ dressing up as a squid again!" James exclaimed, holding up a finger to Carlos who he knew was going to suggest going back to the aquarium. Carlos merely hung his head in defeat.

Confused at the exchange, Logan just shook his head at his friends and said, "No way. I can fix this myself for less than half of that. No worries. It looks like a worse break than it actually is."

His three friends cheered, exchanging high fives and relieved sighs. Logan shook his head again and picked up the box, "I'm gonna bring this into my room so you guys don't wreck it some more."

"Sorry Logan." The three unanimously said, heads low.

Logan smiled as he began walking out of the room, his eyes resting on Kendall for a long moment,"Don't worry about it. And thanks guys, this is an awesome gift."

After he left James jumped onto the orange couch as Carlos headed over to the TV, "Hey we're going to play the new Zombie Smashers game, you wanna join in? We need a third zombie slayer."

Kendall shook his head, inching towards the path that Logan had just taken, "Nah. I'm good. You guys go ahead."

Both boys shrugged and turned back to the TV, unaware of Kendall turning fast on his heels and nearly stumbling as he dashed forward to get to his bedroom.

As soon as he shut the door he felt a heavy force pushing him against said door, Logan's full body flushed against him as his two hands reached forward to grasp his hair, "What took you so long?" Logan whispered as he pulled Kendall forward and kissed him hard.

Kendall slid his hands around Logan's waist, slowly bringing them down to grasp onto his butt and pull his hips forward so that their hips would grind together. Logan let out a moan when he felt his groin connect with Kendall's. He pulled back to smirk at Kendall, "You seem a little excited."

Kendall bit his lip. He knew what he wanted from Logan, he just didn't know how to ask. What if they were going to fast? What if Logan still wasn't sure about their relationship? What if he asked and Logan said no?

"Hey. Hey. Kendall. Baby stay with me. Whats wrong?" Logan frowned at Kendall's sudden change in demeanor. His lovers eyes had suddenly gone wide as they filled to the brim with nerves. It was also apparent when he began to breathe heavily and tighten his grip on Logan's waist.

Kendall swallowed thickly as Logan brought a hand up to Kendall's face, cupping it up so that they could meet eye to eye. "Baby. Take a deep breath. What's wrong?"

Kendall followed Logan's instructions before letting out, "I-um..I kinda...I want you...and I..." he faltered again, letting out a grunt of frustration before trying to continue, "I'll understand if you say no...or its to fast or to soon..." His eyebrows narrowed in embarrassment, but luckily Logan had seemed to catch on.

"Kendall..." Logan began, a slow smile making it's way across his face, "Are you asking me if we can...make love?"

Kendall closed his eyes, afraid at Logan's reaction, "I'm sorry..."

Logan could barely stand how adorable Kendall was being. He had been hoping the same thing but wasn't sure if it would be the right time to ask, considering how emotional Kendall had been that day. But since they seemed to be on the same page...

Logan leaned forward to kiss Kendall once more, hoping each movement would erase any doubt Kendall might have about the two of them. When he pulled back, Kendall's eyes had gone hazy and he was looking at Logan with such...love.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked, smiling when Kendall nodded."Good. Now just relax baby. Let me thank you for the awesome birthday gift."

"Which I broke." Kendall muttered darkly. Logan rolled his eyes and swatted the blonds chest. "Knock it off or you'll get nothing from me."

Kendall nodded and made a show of pretending to zip his mouth shut. Logan leaned forward and began sucking on the spot below Kendall's neck, knowing the boy had a weakness there. He traced it with his tongue before pressing his lips down and alternating between kissing and sucking the spot. When Kendall began whimpering Logan reached a hand up to Kendall's chest, tweaking and rubbing his nipples beneath the shirt.

Kendall let out a groan, whispering Logan's name as he bucked his hips a bit. He slid a hand down to palm himself, but Logan grabbed his hand before it could go to far. Logan pulled his face back and shook his head, "Oh no you don't Knight. _That_ is mine tonight."

Kendall threw his head back, letting it thud against the door he was leaning against, whimpering out, "Baby please."

"Please what?"

"I want you."

Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand, pulling him towards the bed. He pushed Kendall until he was sitting down, standing above him with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Kendall asked, curious, and a little nervous, as to why Logan was scrutinizing him.

"I'm just thinking how I want to take you."

Kendall let out a groan, scrunching up his hands on his knees as his dick twitched.

"Should I bend you over? Have you ride me...?"

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, his face red.

"Fuck you from the side...?" 

Kendall reached forward and grabbed Logan, pulling him in for a searing kiss. "Naked...now." He panted when he pulled back, turned on beyond belief.

Logan gave his patented half smirk and began pulling Kendall's clothing of slowly, enjoying the frustrated noises coming from his soon to be lover.

"L-Logan!" The blond yelled out and batted Logan's hands away, pulling off the rest of his shirt himself in a hurry before going after his jeans. He wanted the boy, _now_.

Chuckling, Logan took a step back and began work on his own clothes. But Kendall, who was already finished undressing, had no intentions of waiting any longer. He took over removing the last of Logan's clothing, pants, shirt and boxers flying everywhere.

When Logan finally stepped out of his pants, Kendall surged forward and latched his lips onto Logan's again, desperate for contact.

Logan gently kissed back, pushing Kendall back down onto the bed so he could lay on top of him. He then began tracing kisses along Kendall's neck and collarbone, reaching down to fondle the blond.

Kendall moaned and closed his eyes, bucking his hips into Logan's touch. "Logan...please." Kendall begged. He was becoming a hot mess under Logan's touch and could barely think straight.

Logan pulled back and moved so he was seated between Kendall's legs. "Spread em' wide baby."

Blushing another deep shade of red, Kendall spread his legs wider for Logan, turned on by how dirty Logan sounded when he told him to do so. He also noticed that Logan was already pretty hard himself, and he or Kendall hadn't even touched him yet.

"W-what about lube?" Kendall asked nervously. From what little he knew about this, it was going to hurt and he wanted it to be as painless as possible. He trusted Logan, but knew there was only so much his love could do to help ease the pain.

Patting Kendall's hip gently, Logan answered, "Baby...you know me." He leaned forward to pull out the drawer to his bedside dresser. He reached inside and pulled out a little clear bottle. "I'm always prepared."

Kendall swallowed thickly, "You...uh...you bought lube?"

Logan nodded, opening the bottle to spread some on his fingers. He leaned forward on one hand and with the other slowly began to insert it inside Kendall. "I was kind of hoping this would be my birthday present."

Kendall sucked in a breath when he felt the insertion. "It-its not your birthday yet." He couldn't help but wince...it just felt so weird.

Logan smiled, "It's close enough." He was concentrating hard, wanting to make sure he did this right. He spent his whole life trying to be perfect about everything he did...and this was absolutely no exception.

After he moved the finger in and out a few times, he slid the second one in. He frowned when he heard Kendall let out a grunt and wince again.

"I'm sorry baby. I know this is the weird part but I swear it gets better."

Logan pushed in further. He had spent hours reading up on this, wanting to make sure he did it right and not hurt Kendall. But getting him stretched out for the first time was going to be the hardest part. He sat back to slowly twist and scissor the boy while using his now free hand to rub circles along Kendall's stomach. He wanted to use a third finger but Kendall was still to tense and tight. Then he came up with an idea.

He licked his free hand a bit then brought it down to his own member. "Kendall." He whispered.

Kendall pried his eyes open, then they grew wider when he realized Logan was stroking himself. "L-Logan?" He chocked out.

"Baby I want you so bad." Logan continued in a husky voice, figuring if he talked dirty for a while it would distract Kendall enough to get him to relax more.

Kendall whimpered at the sight, getting turned on again.

"I want to slid this inside you with my thick hard cock and fuck you so hard you scream my name." Logan pushed the fingers in further, finally able to find Kendall's prostate, which he pushed gently.

"Yes baby!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing his head back at the new sensation of pleasure. But he brought it back forward quickly so he could continue watching Logan.

"Did that feel good baby? Do you want me to use my cock on you next time?" Kendall furiously nodded but fell back when Logan inserted a third finger. The smart boy wanted to just drive into Kendall but he had to make sure he was stretched enough.

"Logan. Please I want you to be inside me." Kendall begged.

"Kendall...I don't think you're ready yet-"

"Please Logan!"

Logan couldn't deny him any longer. He slid his fingers out and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up before placing his hands down beside Kendall's head. He looked back towards his member to grab it with one hand before looking into Kendall's eyes. He saw fear, lust and love in each one.

"I'll go slow. If it hurts to much just tell me okay?"

Kendall silently nodded.

Logan brought his member to Kendall's entrance and began to slowly side in. He let out a gasp that matched Kendall's when he was suddenly surrounded by the boys tight warmth. He went achingly slow, and watched Kendall's scrunched up face for his reactions.

He leaned forward to capture Kendall's mouth in a kiss, wanting to distract the boy from the pain. He captured each whimper and small cry that was escaping into his mouth.

After a minute Logan was finally fully inside the boy.

"Y-you can move." Kendall gasped out when Logan pulled away.

"I don't think so. Take your time. I don't want to hurt you."

Logan leaned forward and placed small kisses all over Kendall's face and neck, whispering sweet words of love, "Just relax baby. I love you so much and I'll make you feel amazing I promise. I love you. I love you."

Kendall was on fire inside. He was so happy that Logan loved him back and he wanted to make Logan happy, but this part was just so hard. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated, wanting to let his body relax. After a minute he nodded. "Okay...I'm good."

Logan, unable to hold back, drew his hips out, then thrust forward. Kendall let out a little gasp before saying, "Do that again."

And Logan did. Again, and again. Kendall finally felt the pain ebb away and pleasure soon took over. He reached between him and Logan to fondle himself and stroke gently as Logan got into a nice rhythm of thrusting inside him. "Baby...fuck you feel so good." Kendall purred into Logan's ear.

Logan, who was in heaven at this moment, shifted a bit before thrusting in hard, hitting Kendall's spot dead on.

"Holy fuck!" Kendall screamed and threw his head back when Logan continued pounding that spot. His breath was coming in gasps and he couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

Logan leaned forward and capture Kendall in another kiss, hot and sloppy and fast. He pulled away after a moment to hiss, "I'm going to cum."

Kendall nodded and began stroking himself faster, wanting them to come at the same time, "Just hold on. One minute..." Logan stilled his movements, burying himself deep inside Kendall and holding his breath. When the blond began to feel himself getting close he nodded and said, "Okay go."

Logan began thrusting again and it only took moments before he breathed in sharply and let out a grunt, his voice and actions matching Kendall's who was already coming hard with Logan.

Logan collapsed onto Kendall, slowly sliding out so he was against the boy in a heaping mess.

The room was spinning and Kendall was breathing hard as well. He couldn't believe that he and Logan just had sex. It was _amazing_.

"That was..." Logan began, breathing hard, "The best birthday present...ever."

Self-consciousness filled Kendall and he turned to Logan, running a nervous hand on his now _lovers_ chest, "Was...it was good? I was okay?"

The brunette turned to his love and smiled, wrapping his arms around him to pull him in close so he could litter his face and head with kisses, "You were amazing. You felt so good. I can't wait to do it again."

Heat crept into Kendall's face as he laid his head on his loves chest.

"You know..." Logan began as he settled himself against the cushions, "When I fix my telescope. There are some places you and I could go to at night. Some nice field, no one around. A picnic blanket."

"No one around huh?" Kendall said, catching on.

Logan smiled, "Yeah...you know. Private star gazing."

Kendall looked up at Logan with a smirk, "I have a feeling we wont be gazing at to many stars."

Leaning down to kiss Kendall once more, Logan pulled back and said, "Oh trust me baby...you'll be seeing stars when I'm through with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! I'm off to do battle. The dark sides going down! <strong>

**xoxo BA**


	9. LoganBunny

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note 1: So this is the last day to make a request. Thank you to all of you who have already made a request and being part of this. I've had so much fun writing for you and I would love to do something like this again in the future! Thank you again :)**

**Note2: This is a request fic for teobaldi. ****It takes place after **_**Santa Baby**_** (Chapter 5 Logan dressed as an elf) and before another requested fic I will write (Logan/Kendall St. Patrick's day as mentioned in the end of **_**Santa Baby**_**). Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Here Come's Peter Cottontail**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Logan**

**Outfit: Logan!Bunny**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Logie! We wont have the apartment all to ourselves all day!"<p>

"...No."

Kendall heaved out a sigh and laid his head back on the orange couch he was sitting on, closing his eyes to rub them with frustration.

"Logan! You lost the bet! Now get out here!" He threw his hands up, staring at the ceiling while praying for patience. He loved his boyfriend but sometimes he wanted to just kick his butt.

"Kendall please. This is so embarrassing!" Logan called out from the hallway inside their bedroom, hiding.

Letting out a small groan, Kendall called back, "Yeah, so was renting the damn outfit. Now come out here Logan! Or am I going to have to drag you out here?" He made a show of loudly standing from the couch, stomping his feet as he started heading towards the hallway. He knew he wasn't going to get far before...

"Okay! Okay...I-I'm coming!"

Arms crossed with a roll of his eyes, Kendall muttered, "_I_ would be coming now if you weren't so damn slow..." but his words faltered when Logan tentatively shuffled into the room, the blonds throat drying up as quickly as his words.

Logan stood in front of Kendall with his hands, or rather paws, being wrung together nervously as he looked down at the floor, his face as red as the large felt circle on his belly.

He was dressed head to toe in a bunny outfit. Perched upon his raven head was a headband with two large ears sticking out of it. The rest of his body had a zip up suit complete with paws, bunny slippers and a fluffy cotton tail.

"I hate you so much." Logan muttered, still looking at the floor and not raising his eyes to acknowledge that Kendall hadn't breathed a word, or just _breathed_, since he entered the room.

Clearing his throat, Kendall croaked out, "It's not quite as hot as the elf outfit, but it will do just fine."

His hands twitched. He wanted so badly to grab Logan and bend him over the couch, touching him everywhere. The outfit looked so soft and Logan looked so...perfect as a nervous little bunny.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Logan muttered, frowning when Kendall walked over to him and grabbed his...paw...pulling him towards the couch.

"Yeah well...you lost the bet." Kendall reminded Logan as he let go of his boyfriends hand to push the small coffee table in front of the couch to the side, leaving space in between the TV and couch.

"It was a stupid bet. And I can't believe you're actually holding me to it." Logan really _couldn't_ believe it. He didn't until he woke up this morning to see a full sized bunny outfit hanging in his closet with a note attached saying, "Stay home sick from school today Peter Cottontail!"

"Well..." Kendall answered, taking a seat on the couch, leaning back to cross his legs and place his hands behind his head, "I _told_ you that I could make you come with just words."

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes, still standing nervously in front of Kendall, "Whatever. It was a stupid bet and I shouldn't have to do this." He crossed his arms, which only made him look more adorable when the movement caused one of his floppy ears to bend over.

Kendall had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "Sorry Logie. But you know the best friend rules. If a bet is made, a bet must be played. You can't back out because you lost."

Paws falling to the sides of Logan's hips, he answered back, "What about the boyfriend rules? One boyfriend won't force the other into embarrassing situations, as per the chocolate fountain incident during our last school dance?" Logan shuddered at the memory.

A smirk, "Friend rules can't be trumped by boyfriend rules because friend rules came first."

Disappointment seeped into Logan's eyes before he turned away again.

At this Kendall frowned, "But..." Kendall faltered, lowering his hands and feeling a bit worried because Logan _did_ really seem upset, "If you want to stop we can. I don't want this to cause any problems with us if you're really embarrassed. I love you and I think you look adorable in this outfit."

That seemed to calm Logan a bit. "You...you don't think I look stupid?"

Shaking his head Kendall answered, "Hell no. I can't want to fool around with you in that outfit."

Another snort, "I swear all you think about is sex."

Kendall smiled and shook his head again, "Nope. I'm thinking about the song your about to sing me."

"Ugh..._Kendall_..."

"Please baby?" Kendall begged, desperate for Logan to follow through with his idea.

"You so owe me Knight..." Logan mumbled before clearing his throat to begin hopping around the small area in front of the couch like a bunny. In an annoyed and monotone voice he began to sing.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail, Hopping' down the bunny trail, Hippity, hoppity, Easter's on its way!  
>Bringing' every girl and boy Baskets full of Easter joy, Things to make your Easter bright and gay.<br>He's got jellybeans for Tommy, Colored eggs for sister Sue, There's an orchid for your Mommy

And an Easter Bonnet too. Oh! here comes Peter Cottontail, Hopping' down the bunny trail, Hippity hoppity, Happy Easter day."

At the end of the song Logan threw his arms out for a grand finish, holding the word 'day' longer than necessary. When it ended he breathed a big sigh and turned to Kendall, who was still silent watching him with lust in his eyes, "There. Finished. You happy?" He began to take off the oversized paws when Kendall suddenly shot forward and pulled him close. Logan tumbled onto the blonds lap.

"Ken-!" Logan exclaimed, his next words drowned out when Kendall placed his lips over Logan's, kissing him fiercely.

"You know baby," Kendall began after pulling away to place a hand between Logan's legs, rubbing him gently to feel his member get harder, "I think this outfit suits you the best."

Logan groaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's hand, loving how the boy knew just how to turn him on, "W-what do you mean?"

Leaning forward to suck on his neck, Kendall placed a gentle kiss before sucking and nibbling fiercely on Logan's warm, pale skin for a few moments. When he pulled away he whispered against Logan's skin, "I think this outfit is the best because you're my little bunny...and we fuck like bunnies."

Logan let out an embarrassed cough at Kendall's words. Now that he thought about, granted with only half a mind since the other half was busy with _oh my God please touch me more_, he had to admit that they _did_ have a lot of sex.

Pulling back with a frown, Logan eyed Kendall.

"What?" The blond asked, confused at Logan's sudden action.

"You...this...we aren't just doing this for fun right?" Logan began, not sure how to continue.

Tilting his head to the side, Kendall slid his hand out from between Logan's legs to rest it on his hip, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I know we're boyfriends...and I know you care about me...but this isn't all just about sex to you...right?" Logan felt like such a wimp saying it, but he had to know.

"What? God Logan no!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing onto Logan's hips tightly, "Of course I care about you. You're it for me. There's no one else I want to see dressed up as a bunny other than you." 

Logan rolled his eyes and gave Kendall a little shove, but smiled at him, feeling a little better.

"Sorry..." he muttered, but Kendall just cupped his face and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"Never be sorry to say something like that. Any time I get to remind you how much I love you is a win for me."

He slid his other hand up Logan's back to grab the zipper, starting to pull it down. Logan shivered as the cool air touched his naked back, he was wearing only boxers under the outfit, and began to remove his paws and slippers.

When the cloth fell off his shoulders, Kendall helped lift Logan up so that they could slide it the rest of the way off his body. Kendall made sure to take Logan's boxers off with it.

Logan shivered again as Kendall tossed the outfit onto the floor before wrapping his arms around Logan, running his hands up and down his back to warm him up. Logan sat up to straddle Kendall before he went to work, kissing and nibbling his neck to leave a mark.

Kendall put two fingers in his own mouth, slicking them up before he pulled them out. He slid a hand between Logan's legs to begin searching for his entrance, whispering sweet words of love into his boyfriend's ear. When he found what he was looking for, he slowly inserted his finger, wincing when Logan bit down a little harder onto his neck at the sudden intrusion. But Kendall didn't mind. He loved looking at all the little marks and nips Logan made to his body later after they were done with their love making.

Logan whimpered when Kendall inserted a second finger, twisting and twirling his fingers around to get in deeper and stretch his love out. Logan pulled away to grasp onto Kendall's shirt, hissing and breathing in deep to relax his body as Kendall continued moving his fingers. Kendall used his free hand to pull Logan in for a searing kiss, distracting the smart boy from his efforts.

Logan let his hand trace its way along Kendall's stomach, feeling the muscles under the thin t-shirt, before reaching down to cup Kendall, pressing down hard to use the jeans as friction. Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth, grasping onto Logan's hips in pleasure.

Logan pulled back from the kiss to sit further on Kendall's fingers, wanting to get them in deep so they could move on. He loved it when Kendall fingered him, but he wanted the boy, _now_.

Looking up at Logan with lust filled eyes, Kendall realized that Logan had yet to take off his bunny ears. Deciding to keep that tidbit to himself Kendall used his free hand to try and undo his pants. However, Logan beat him to it, already working on his buttons to open up his jeans.

When the jeans were open, Logan helped Kendall sit up so they could pull them down a bit, allowing Kendall's member to pop up to attention. Logan instantly grabbed it, running his hand up and down its long length in anticipation.

"Ken...please." Logan begged, knowing he couldn't move forward until Kendall gave the okay. To often they had gone forward with their love making without preparing Logan enough, and the shorter of the two suffered the consequences of it. Soreness, tearing and pain. Guilt ridden, Kendall made Logan promise that they wouldn't have intercourse until Kendall was sure he was ready from then on.

Kendall nodded his consent and slid his fingers out from the boy. He sat forward so Logan could take off his shirt, which he then used to clean his fingers, and with both hands he guided Logan's hips onto his throbbing member.

Pleasure at being so full instantly filled Logan, who moaned out Kendall's name with joy. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriends face, and adorable bunny ears, as Logan sank onto him. They stayed still for a moment, both engulfed in the pleasure of their connection, before Kendall slid a hand up to the back of Logan's head and pulled him forward for a kiss.

After a few more moments Logan pulled away and begged, "Please Kendall? Please can I move?"

Kendall had to swallow back all the emotion playing on his heart right now when Logan spoke to him like that. It didn't matter how many times they had been together like this, Kendall knew that Logan owned his heart and soul like no one ever would.

Nodding silently, Kendall looked back up as Logan began moving up and down, bouncing gently on the blond. Kendall slid both of his hands on Logan's hips, thumbs splayed over his belly to keep him anchored. Logan placed both of his own hands on top of Kendall's, grasping onto his love for comfort as moans and whimpers tumbled from his mouth.

Kendall looked up at Logan's face, which was closed in concentration and pleasure. He was groaning and panting Kendall's name, unaware that the long ears were bouncing along with Logan's movements. Kendall melted at the sight.

The tightness surrounding Kendall's member drove him wild, and he couldn't help but throw a few thrusts up to meet Logan's own, causing the brunette to gasp and cry out as his prostate was hit a few times.

After a while Kendall stilled Logan, ignoring the boys protests that he wanted more. Kendall slid Logan off his member and laid him on the couch, lying on top of him. In a swift movement he was back inside Logan, desperately searching for his loves sweet spot. After a few messy tries...

"There yes Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his head back (the bunny ears still perched neatly on his head). Kendall took that opportunity to lean forward and place his lips against Logan's throat, sucking hard to leave another mark he could admire later. He continued to thrust into the boy at a steady pace.

"Ah! Ah! Kendall!" Logan cried, coming fast before he even knew it was building. Kendall could feel Logan's walls convulsing around his member, and that set him off, tumbling after Logan into his own ecstasy.

Breathing hard, both boys needed a moment to catch their breaths. After a minute Kendall pulled slowly out of Logan, sitting up and pulling Logan's legs apart to check and make sure there was no damage. He learned the hard way that it could happen easier than they realized, and now obsessively checked after each session, no matter how tired he was.

"Lay with me." Logan groggily whispered, pulling Kendall back down to snuggle with him on the couch. "I guess this whole bunny thing wasn't a terrible idea." Logan admitted.

With a smirk, Kendall reached up to toy with the bunny ears, "I have to agree."

Frowning, Logan followed Kendall's hand to see what he was playing with. "Oh my God! I forgot to take those off! You left them on me!" Logan exclaimed, swatting Kendall's chest in a not so playful manner.

Chucking and moaning in pain while rubbing his now sore chest, Kendall answered, "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. They just looked to cute on you when you were going up and down and up and down..."

Logan groaned and buried his face into Kendall chest, muttering for the millionth time in their relationship, "I hate you."

Pulling Logan into a tight hug Kendall placed a firm kiss on Logan's head, whispering, "Baby I'm sorry. How about the next time we decide to play dress up...you can choose what I wear?"

Silence.

"Logan?" Kendall asked worriedly as the boy lifted his head with a sly smile.

"Oh Kendall...you have no idea what you've done."

Kendall swallowed thickly, not realizing Logan would actually go for it. His smile was filled with nerves at his love, challengingly answering, "Hit me with your best shot."

Logan's smile grew wider, "Oh I will...cowboy."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed it! Hee hee...bunny Logan. I wish I could draw more than stick figures, cause if I could, I would totally draw that! :)<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	10. KendallLeprechaun

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note 1: Requesting is now closed. I have a few more requests I have left to write, but I am not taking anymore requests. Thank you to all of you who requested and reviewed. :)**

**Note2: This story is a long awaited request by IceRush (Joey), who is a wonderful reviewer and awesome supporter! I'm really sorry it has taken so long. Thank you so much for your request and all your support. You are seriously amazing and I 3 you :) This story takes place after **_**Santa Baby**_ **(Chapter 5 Logan dressed as an elf) and **_**Here Come's Peter Cottontail (**_**Chapter 9 Logan dressed as a bunny).**** Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Make a Wish**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall**

**Outfit: Kendall!Leprechaun **

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he opened the door to the apartment 2J, covering his mouth with one hand and turning the knob with the other. He was <em>beat.<em> Four hours straight at the library working on a term paper about the geographic attributes that led to the destruction of Pompeii. An interesting subject, but long with an enormous amount of material.

Luckily school was going to be finished in a couple of months. Not just over, but graduation. The start of a new chapter in his life. One that Logan hoped desperately Kendall would want to continue to be a part of. But, he kept those sorts of thoughts quiet. He and Kendall hadn't talked much about the future, and Logan was a bit fearful as to what his blond lover had to say about it. For now, he was just enjoying the time they had together.

He shut the door with his foot, using both hands to run through his hair in an attempt to stay awake until he made it to his bedroom. He started walking towards the hallway that led to his room, when he noticed something off about his home.

It was quiet.

..._To_ quiet.

He blinked a few times to take in the sight. Living room? Empty of James and Carlos battling each other with their latest video game. Kitchen? Void of the scrumptious scents from Mama Knights latest meal. Dinning room table? Absent the youngest Knight on her laptop, doing 'homework' in the form of online blackjack. Please, no one got _that_ excited about figuring out algebra.

And Kendall. No sign of Kendall waiting for Logan to come home. It was, apparently, normal for Kendall to hang about the rooms near the front door when his boyfriend was gone, silently awaiting his return. Logan only knew this from James, who often commented about how Kendall seemed like a lost puppy when Logan was absent. He would sit on the orange couch in a quiet funk, or bother his mother or sister to keep him occupied. It was not unusual for him to glance longingly at the front door, or jump a bit if he heard a sound that resembled someone outside the door.

Logan thought it endearing, and knew never to mention it to their leader.

He pulled out his phone, checking it for messages, but found none. With a confused frown, he merely shrugged and decided it was all for the better, now that he could sleep without worry of loud noises from these rooms drifting to his own.

Sliding off his back pack, and kicking off his chucks as he headed down the hallway, he allowed himself one more yawn, reaching his arms out high to stretch the kinks from the long hours at the library out of his body.

Finishing his yawn with a sigh, he grabbed the bedroom door handle and opened it.

Then..._whoa_.

"K-Kendall?"

He reached his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes with his heels and shaking his head. No..no. He must have fallen asleep at the library. Yep. He must still be there, passed out in the study cubicle. That is the only explanation for...well..._this_.

The room was covered in green shamrocks, the shiny flimsy kind that come from long rows used in parties. They had been tapped along the wall, and scattered on the floor. Also, tiny gold coins, which upon further acknowledgment were actually little chocolate doubloons, covered his bed.

And Kendall. There was Kendall.

"Top o'the morning to ya lad." His green eyed Adonis of a boyfriend said in a poorly executed Irish accent. He was sitting on the edge of their bed, decked out in green pants attached to suspenders over his bare chest. He wore black boots the same shade as the black top hat perched upon his blond head. A tiny little shamrock was pinned to the hat. In his hands, he held a little black pot.

"W-what's all this?" Logan asked after he opened his eyes and found, to his immense confusion, that it was all still there. "What are you doing?"

If Kendall's smirk faltered a bit, yet he recovered so quickly Logan wasn't sure it even happened.

"Do you remember Christmas?" Kendall asked.

What kind of question was that? Logan went through a sudden mix of emotions at that question because indeed, how _could_ he forget that he dressed up like an elf to have hot, amazing sex with his boyfriend dressed as Santa? Honestly, it was just one of those things a person doesn't forget.

"I seem to have a small recollection of it." Logan muttered, earning a grin from his lover.

"I told you I had an idea for St. Patrick's day." He shifted the pot so it was resting on his knee, then picked up a shiny shamrock on the floor by his feet. "It is one of my favorite holidays."

Quirking an eyebrow in question as he closed the door behind him, lest one of his family members came home, he never took his eyes of Kendall. "Is it now?"

Holding the shamrock close to his face, Kendall whispered huskily, "Well...it does have a lot of green attributed to it. My favorite color." He glared at Logan, his green eyes fierce next to the shamrock.

The shorter of the two had to hold in a breath. He could see so much lust and want in those green eyes, now sharp and clear.

"S-so you want to celebrate St. Patrick's day?" Logan asked lamely, not sure how to proceed. Kendall was normally the one who took control of their whole dressing up fetish aspect of their relationship. And, truthfully, he didn't really know how to make a St. Patrick's day dress up kinky. The elf and bunny outfits were easy, but this? Considering it being practically a religious holiday in Boston and frats using it as another excuse to party, he didn't really know who or how people celebrated this holiday. There was drinking involved, and leprechauns...hence his boyfriends outfit. Shamrocks...a pot of gold?

"Yep. Which means you get a wish." Kendall's words cut off Logan's train of thought, which he was grateful for. He knew his mind well enough that he could get lost in there for hours. It was one of the reasons he loved being with Kendall. The boy could drag him out of there faster than anyone else.

"A wish?" Logan commented, folding his arms in thought. "Like a genie?"

Shaking his head, Kendall answered, "No silly. You only get one wish, cause you found your pot of gold. That's how the story goes. A pot of gold and a wish." 

Logan wasn't sure if there was any truth to his boyfriends words. He personally couldn't recall any story or myth involving leprechauns and wishes, but decided to let it slide for the possibility of imminent sex on the horizon.

At that thought, he woke up considerably more.

"Okay...I think I know what wish I want." Logan smiled, going over to Kendall and taking the little black pot, filled with more chocolate doubloons, out of the boys hands to place it gently on the floor. He swung himself onto Kendall's lap, straddling the blond. He could hear some of the candy fall from the bed onto the floor at that movement, but ignored it.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall whispered, sliding his long fingers onto Logan's bottom to pull him in closer. "What's that?"

"The only thing I wish for, more than anything else in the world..." Logan began, carding his hands through the blond locks he loved so much., "is a kiss." He finished his words in a whisper, before leaning down and taking his wish by the lips.

Kendall let out a little whimper of surprise, but obliged. He was, after all, supposed to be granting Logan his wish. He was obligated to make sure it was carried out properly.

Taking his time with the kiss, Logan explored Kendall's mouth with the expertise of a perfectionist. His lips mimicking his hands movements in Kendall's hair. He loved playing with the blonds lips, nipping and sucking at the right times. He enjoyed using his tongue to engage in a slight battle with Kendall's, before running it across the roof of his mouth.

After a good minute or two of this, Logan pulled back, his eyes hazy and his breath fast. "That...that was..." he began, but was cut off as Kendall pulled him in again for another kiss, simultaneously rolling them both so that Logan was now on his back with Kendall flush against him. Logan knew it didn't take much to get Kendall going, and had no qualms about this change in position.

Actually, as he was enjoying the progression of their actions, thoughts about how to make this situation more St. Patrick...y were gone. He thrust his hips up into Kendall's, causing their erections to brush deliciously against each other. The taller of the two moaned out Logan's name, pulling away from his bruised lips to begin a long trail along Logan jaw that finalized at the base of his neck. There he spent a good while kissing and nipping the skin, while running his hand down Logan's stomach to slide into his jeans.

The raven haired boy let out a little gasp and jerked as he felt Kendall's cool hand palm his member through his boxers. Suddenly his train of thought went from _Oh God yes please more_ to _to many clothes need naked now_!

He reached down and began to unbutton his pants, moaning happily when the zipper came down and he was free of those confines. Kendall pulled away from his neck to sit up on his knees, helping Logan finish undressing. He pulled off Logan's pants and boxers while Logan made short work of his shirt. Kendall smiled at his very sexy, now very naked, boyfriend. He reached up and took off his little top hat, and placed it on Logan's head.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, touching the hat with confusion. The blond just silently shook his head and placed a hand on Logan's chest, pushing him back down against the covers before settling between the boys legs. "Just stay there. I have a little fun in mind to celebrate the holiday." Kendall said, reaching over Logan to pull something out from under their bed. Logan quietly wondered if it was something alcohol based. He would have been surprised, since he and his friends often shield away from drinking. Considering they had been to enough Hollywood parties where it was available, they always declined, each worried about falling prey to the same kind of paths other unfortunate young stars had stumbled upon.

Instead, Kendall pulled up a large bowl with a towel over it. Logan sat up a bit, unsure what his lover had in mind. Then suddenly, he remembered.

_Suddenly, Kendall pulled away from the kiss, a wide smile on his face. "Oh! I just got this great idea for St. Patrick's day. Okay, so how do you feel about green Jello?"_

And with that thought, Kendall pulled away the towel, revealing a mass of edible green jello.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Logan asked, nervous yet still curious.

Kendall smirked, his eyes resting on Logan's. He grabbed a spoon that was inside the bowl, souped up a bit of the green mass, and dropped a dollop of it on Logan's abdomen.

Gasping a bit at the coldness from the food, Logan looked down at the wobbly dessert, before Kendall lent forward and with a display of his tongue that should be considered illegal, licked his flesh clean.

Logan shivered at Kendall's touch, grasping the bedsheets and whimpering out the blonds name before Kendall repeated his actions, this time on Logan's nipples. With his eyes glued to his lovers movements, Logan watched over and over as Kendall coated his body in green before kissing, licking and sucking his skin clean once again.

Logan became a withering mess under Kendall's actions. The foreplay was torturous, between the sensations to his body and the voyeuristic tongue dance of the blond. He wanted more but didn't want it to stop at the same time.

Eventually Kendall placed a little dollop on Logan's member, and then swallowed it whole, along with the rest of Logan's length.

Giving out a cry, Logan thew his head back, grasping the bedsheets so tightly his fingers hurt. Kendall often said Logan was amazing with his mouth, but Logan hoped he was able to make Kendall feel half as good as Kendall made him feel when the blond was on his knees. Kendall was _sinfully_ good at giving head. Logan couldn't for the life of him figure how the blond became naturally good at what he did, but the proof was evident in Logan never being able to last very long when Kendall had his member in his mouth. Between the sucking, tongue twisting and tight hot wetness that was only Kendall, Logan easily came undone under his boyfriends administrations.

Watching with barely opened eyes, Kendall bobbed up and down on Logan, bringing him to a quick climax. Within moments, Logan fisted the blond locks and cried out, "Kendall! I-I'm-" He could barely finish before the explosion of pleasure took him over, tumbling him to a physical level he loved, and a mental level he desperately tried not to fall into.

Drinking him in, Kendall forced Logan's member further in his mouth, sucking up every last drop. When he pulled back to smile at his boyfriend, he saw that Logan was shivering, his fists tight. He had an arm over his eyes and his other hand was grasping onto the pillow behind his head.

"Logie. Baby are you all right?" Kendall asked, leaning forward to place a hand on Logan's arm over his face. The smart boy nodded, but didn't remove his arm.

"Logan. Please look at me." Kendall was getting worried now. What had just happened? When Logan didn't move his arm, Kendall took it with both hands and pried it away, shocked to see that Logan had been hiding some tears.

"Did I hurt you?" Fear shot through Kendall, worried he had done something wrong.

Shaking his head, Logan pushed himself up onto his elbows, pressing his lips against Kendall's. "No. No I'm fine." He paused and whispered, "Make love to me. Please. I need you."

"Tell me whats wrong first." Kendall said, sliding his hands through Logan's hair, staring into his eyes to find the answer to a question he didn't know.

But Logan shook his head again before looking down, "Please. Please. I want you. Now." He began to work on Kendall's pants, trying to undo them, his breath quick and unsteady.

Kendall curled his hand into a fist into Logan's hair, pulling the boys head back so that he was looking into Kendall's eyes. Kendall wanted to protest, desperately, but he could never say no to the boy. "Fine. But you will tell me after we are done." His voice was serious, and bode no room for arguments.

With a tight frown, Logan nodded, then opened his mouth as Kendall slid his lips against him, breathing in deep through his nose as they held the connection for a moment.

Pulling back, Kendall helped Logan undress him, sliding off the suspenders and kicking off his boots. When he was fully undressed he reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube. Logan settled back against the bed, opening his legs invitingly for his lover, which caused the blond to moan lustfully at the sight.

Kendall popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before sliding one inside Logan. He worked it in and out for a while before sliding the second one in. Kendall leaned forward to kiss Logan, sharing a heated make out session while he twisted and scissored between Logan's legs. After a minute, Logan whispered, "Okay. More." Kendall nodded and slid the third finger in, kissing Logan's forehead when he saw the wince and heard the slight whimper.

He was more gentle with the third finger, allowing time for Logan to relax again. He eventually pushed in further, finding that sweet spot for Logan.

"Oh...Kendall..." Logan moaned out in pleasure, reaching up a hand to pull Kendall in for another kiss. They continued like that for a moment before Kendall pushed in again, causing Logan to pull back with a gasp.

"P-Please stop teasing me. N-need you. Please." Logan stuttered out as Kendall fingered him with more force. Eventually Kendall pulled his fingers out, then grabbed the lube to slick himself up more. He pushed Logan's legs apart more, and was about to slide inside when Logan held up a hand and said, "Wait."

Kendall frowned, worried he had done something wrong again, when Logan reached onto the floor where Kendall's top hat had fallen, before placing it neatly on his head. The smart boy sat up and said, "I want to ride you."

With his mouth hanging open a bit and a surge of lust shooting through his member, he could only nod. He replaced Logan's position, laying on his back, and watched as Logan held the top hat on his dark hair in place and swung a leg over Kendall's hips. He raised himself up high and then sunk down onto the blond's hardened member.

Kendall's mouth formed an 'o' at Logan's actions. The tight, warm heat that enveloped him was never a disappointment. He forced his eyes open, grasping out to grab one of Logan's hands to steady him while the other rested on top of Logan's hip.

Logan took a few moments to relax and adjust, despite how desperately he wanted to move. He looked down at Kendall and smiled, trying to relay all the love he felt for the boy.

"Can I move now?" he whispered to his green eyed lover, squeezing their combined hands gently. When Kendall nodded, Logan raised himself up on his knees for a moment, before sinking back down, their moans of pleasure matching. Logan did so again a few times, slow and steady, before picking up the pace. He increased his speed to match a level of comfort and pleasure for both of them.

Enthralled by the sight, Kendall's eyes were glued to Logan's movements, as the smart boy rose and fell onto him, top hat perched neatly upon Logan's head. His face was awash in pleasure, and the top hat looked adorable on him. As much as he loved pushing and prodding his lover, he enjoyed it when Logan took control of their lovemaking. It reminded him that Logan wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with Logan.

He saw Logan sneaking his hand to begin working on his own member, and pulled his own hand away from Logan's hip to beat him to the punch. He wrapped his long fingers around Logan, and began twisting and pumping, whispering, "You want to come baby?" His answer was an energetic nod from Logan.

Kendall removed his hand, smirking at Logan's whimper of loss before it turned into a little squeak as Kendall expertly switched their positions. Logan's back was suddenly on the bed and Kendall wasted no time before he was thrusting hard into him. Logan scrambled to get his bearings, but he was to far gone, and before he knew what was happening, he was coming hard, crying out Kendall's name.

Hearing his name tumbling from Logan's lips in ecstasy was just the push Kendall needed to follow Logan. He grasped the boy tight as he emptied himself inside him, shuddering a breath and whispering sweet words of love and forever.

For a few minutes, the room was silent besides their heavy breathing. Slowly, Kendall slid off and out of Logan, pulling him so that when Kendall was lying on his back, Logan was snuggled against his chest.

"This dress up thing is really working out well for us." Kendall muttered, humor in his voice.

Logan chucked in response, shaking his head slightly at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"Now tell me why you got upset earlier." Kendall said, running a hand along Logan's exposed back.

"Kendall...I..." Logan began, not sure what to say. He shivered at Kendall's touch, still sensitive from his orgasm. "I don't know I was just being stupid. Can we forget it? Please?"

"Nothing you do is stupid." Kendall whispered, forcing himself to sit up so he could side his arms around Logan's waist and pull him up closer, now face to face, silently demanding an answer. He couldn't say no to Logan, but he wouldn't say yes when he knew something important needed to be said.

"I guess...I just...I don't know. I just love you so much. Sometimes I worry that you and I won't be together at some point in time. And it hurts to think about it. About...you being like how we are with someone else. It just...hurts." Logan half whispered, unable to look at Kendall's eyes.

"Logan..." Kendall whispered, placing a crooked finger under the boys chin, tilting it so that they were looking eye to eye, "I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future. But I can say that, now, I love you so much. And there is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." He paused to lean forward and kiss Logan gently before pulling away.

Logan gave him a half-hearted smile, nodding, "I know." He conceded to this fact often, but it still unnerved him to think of the blond wanting anyone but him.

Kendall shifted so he could slid of the bed, much to Logan's confusion, talking as he moved, "You know Logan. You kind of wasted your wish."

Tilting his head to the side, Logan watched as Kendall bent down to pick up the little black pot he had been holding earlier. "What do you mean?" Logan bunched up the blankets around him, cold without Kendall's warmth.

"It's just...you didn't have to wish for me to kiss you. I'd do that no matter what." He walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it before turning to half face the smart boy, "If you're so worried about the future, you could have wished for me to stay with you forever."

Rolling his eyes, Logan sighed and said, "Okay. Kendall I wish that you-" But Kendall held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Uh-Uh Logiebear. You already used your wish. It's my turn now."

With a cocked eyebrow at Kendall's words and his nickname, Logan retorted, "So the Leprechaun gets a wish to? You're going to have to tell me this story one day, because I think you might have some parts of it a bit mixed up."

Kendall smiled and held up a finger to Logan's lips, "Hush. Or you won't get to hear my wish."

Logan rolled his eyes again for good measure before nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Now. Ahem." Kendall cleared his throat, and suddenly looked very nervous. He took his hand away to place both hands on the side of the pot, looking inside at the candy doubloons. "Logan...I wish...with all my heart...for nothing else in the world but..."

He then turned back to Logan, fear evident in his eyes, as he lifted up the little black pot, and overturned it on Logan's lap. Logan looked confused at the small pile of candy now scattered in his lap, until an even smaller object caught his eye. His mouth fell open, surprise evident in his eyes.

"...for you to marry me."

Picking up the simple silver ring, Logan looked at it in awe. His eyes caught a small inscription written on the side, "My Love, Always." After reading it, Logan took in a shuddering breath, his hands shaking.

"W-we don't have to...right now. I-I was thinking...a-after graduation...you know?" Kendall's voice was tinted with fear, a million scenarios playing out in his head as his eyes were glued to his lover.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, his eyes still on the small object, "St. Patrick's day is now officially my favorite holiday ever."

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Kendall stuttered "I-i-is that a...y-yes?"

Logan looked up at Kendall, nodding his head emphatically, "Yes. A million times...yes."

Kendall barked out a laugh, relief filling him fast. He, with his own hands shaking, took the ring from Logan's palm and with his free hand took Logan's hand, sliding the small silver object upon his now fiance's trembling finger.

"I love you. So, so much." Kendall whispered, tears clouding his vision. Logan, with his own set of watery eyes, nodding, whispering back the same. They grasped each other in a tight embrace for a moment, before pulling back to seal their deal...with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So glad I got to finish this! Hope you enjoyed, especially you IceRush! Thank you so much for reading. Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	11. KendallSchoolGirlOutfit

Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy/Extreme usage of pouting.**

**Note 1: Requesting is now closed. I have a few more requests I have left to write, but I am not taking anymore requests. Don't worry all of you who requested, you'll get them. Thank you to all of you who requested and reviewed. :)**

**Note2****: So this story is for Kendalls LogieBear. Rock on girl! I heart your stuff and thank you so much for your request!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Good Girl Gone Bad **_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall**

**Outfit: Kendall School Girl Outfit**

* * *

><p>"So what movie are we checking out tonight?" Logan asked Carlos, plopping down on the orange couch to watch his little Latino friend crouching in front of the DVD player, getting ready to insert the DVD.<p>

"_Panty Mask_."Carlos answered, not turning back to Logan.

"Ugh, Asian slasher movie...again? Seriously?" James exclaimed, sitting next to Logan in a huff. "Aren't you sick of those movies yet?"

With a laugh, Carlos shook his head. He had been on a Asian horror flick rampage ever since watching _The Audition_ late one night on TV when he couldn't sleep. So far he had been plowing through so many Japanese, Korean and Chinese slasher/horror films that the body count was in the hundreds. Although it was kind of a creepy obsession, the boys were patiently waiting it out until Carlos became obsessed with something else.

Hopefully soon.

Soft footsteps heading towards the couch, announced Kendall was coming their way, bowl of popcorn in hand and an adorable worried pout resting on his lips. Though his friends weren't huge fans of Carlos's movie choices, they didn't have to worry about being overly scared while watching it.

On the other hand, Kendall was _petrified_. He hated movies like these. He couldn't stand watching anyone get hurt in real life, and watching the glorified carnage in these movies made him sick to his stomach. But he never voiced his fears, instead sucking it up so he didn't look scared and weak in front of his friends. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping his sleeping habits at all. Recently he had been battling through the occasional nightmare, filled with black eyed monsters and tentacles, and his only comfort was awaking in his boyfriend Logan's arms. His lover had, so far, been sleeping through each nightmare, and Kendall wanted to keep it that way.

Pouting even more, Kendall shot James a silent glare with the message _move your ass Diamond_ in his eyes. James was sitting in Kendall's _spot_ next to Kendall's _boyfriend_, and that would just _not_ do. Not when he was about to suffer through another gore-fest and needed all the comfort he could muster.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, James sat up to walk over to the other side of the couch, complaining loudly, "Well _excuse_ me Kendall. I didn't realize you couldn't go two hours without being next Logan." In a huff he flopped onto the couch and continued sarcastically, "My bad."

As Kendall snuggled up to Logan, loving how the boy wrapped his strong arms around him, he shot James another glare before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Leave him alone James." Logan said, laughing at his blond haired boyfriend's antics. "And we both know I'm the one who can't go more than two hours being away from you." The smart boy cooed into his boyfriends ear, grinning when Kendall squirmed a bit in embarrassment before kissing Logan gently on the cheek.

"All right! All right. No more lovey dovey crap. It's time for some awesome Asian gore!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping on the couch next to James with the remote in his hand, pressing play.

His words were met with three low groans.

"C'mon...you guys love this stuff!" Carlos said, turning to his friends with confusion.

Their answer was multiple pillows being thrown at his head.

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, Kendall sucked in a breath, trying to get his heart to slow down. He could feel it beating hard against his chest, fast and strong as if he had just been sprinting.<p>

Though, in a way, he had been.

Lying in his bed, Kendall recounted his dreams. He was being chased by a crazed Asian girl in a blood-stained Catholic school girl outfit. No matter how fast he tried to move his legs, she was gaining on him. With her Katana raised up high and death in her eyes, Kendall was sure he would never make it.

Until he woke up in his bed, shuddering and grasping onto Logan, whose arms were still around him even when asleep. It was one of the things that Kendall loved about being with Logan, how the boy could hold him all through the night. His embrace, even in slumber, gave him the comfort he needed alone in the dark.

Taking in another deep breath, Kendall slowly slid out from Logan's grasp, careful not to wake the boy, and padded out of the room. He walked quietly down the hallway towards the bathroom, wincing when the light hit his eyes.

After a minute of adjusting to the brightness of the room, Kendall stood in front of the bathroom mirror, gazing at himself with a frown.

"You are such a wimp." He muttered darkly, taking into account his red eyes and dark circles under them. He hated himself for being so scared. He hated himself even more for wanting Logan to protect him. Shouldn't he be strong enough to protect himself? Why did he want to just curl up into a ball, wrapped around Logan's warmth? As much as he loved being dominated and controlled by Logan, in life and in bed, sometimes he worried...did that made him weak?

"Kendall?" A groggy voice whispered, opening the bathroom door.

Jumping and letting out a little squeak, Kendall turned to regard the star of his thoughts entering the bathroom. Logan was rubbing his eyes as they were getting used to the light, and muttered, "What are you doing up? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Kendall muttered, looking away from Logan and hoping the boy wouldn't call his bluff.

Unfortunately, dating someone who you've known since you were a kid didn't help in this situation. Logan could read Kendall like a book, and he knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Babe. Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you do that. Please just tell me what's wrong." Logan answered, coming up to Kendall to wrap his arms around the boy. He could feel him shaking in his arms, and the worry he had tried to keep at bay was bubbling up inside of him.

"Kendall, please say something. You're scaring me." Logan begged when Kendall remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. I'm just...so embarrassed." Kendall finally answered, burying his face into Logan's shoulder.

"About what?" Logan asked, running his fingers through Kendall's golden locks.

"mffmphm." Kendall answered.

With a small chuckle, Logan said, "What was that again?"

Heaving a sigh, Kendall turned his head a bit so his mouth wasn't pressed against muscle and flesh, and answered softly, "I'm scared of Carlo's movies."

Raising an eyebrow, Logan silently cursed himself for not realizing this sooner. Of course Kendall would be! Logan knew that his boyfriend hated scary movies, and that Kendall would never say anything about being to scared to watch them in front of his friends.

Sighing, Logan maneuvered Kendall so they were facing each other. "You're such a martyr sometimes." Logan joked, smiling with Kendall's frown turned into a pout. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I should have known you weren't going to like those movies." Logan paused, then continued, "You've been having nightmares haven't you?"

"N-" Kendall began, but when Logan gave him a narrowed look, he remembered what his boyfriend said about lying, "Okay...yeah. Just a few though." He mumbled, blushing red.

A few moments of silence passed, then Logan cocked his head to the side, taking Kendall's hand. "C'mon." He said, pulling the blond out of the bathroom.

Kendall thought that they were heading back to bed, but instead Logan led him to the living room. Logan sat on the couch, then scooted till he his back was up against the arm rest. He grabbed the afghan Mama Knight left on the top of the couch, then motioned for Kendall to sit in between his open legs. There was just enough light coming in from the moon and street lights that the room, although dark, had a soft glow.

Shyly, Kendall did as Logan asked, snuggling up to the boy and loving Logan's strong chest against his back. He could feel Logan's heartbeat, and it calmed him down, not even realizing he had been tense to begin with.

Draping the afghan over the two of them, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him in close. He nuzzled his loves golden locks gently with his nose, breathing in the scent that was solely Kendall, before whispering, "Tell me about the dreams."

Tensing, Kendall slowly started to shake his head. "Don't wanna." He pouted quietly, his frown tugging at his lips. He could feel Logan chuckling softly against his back.

"Sorry babe. Your pout's not going to work this time. Can't see it in the dark. Now, tell me." His voice was initially laced in humor, but by the time he ended his sentence, the command was strong and unquestionable.

With a sigh, Kendall complied, slowly and steadily going through his dreams, starting with the monsters and ending with the killer girl.

"Sounds like a lot more than a few dreams." Logan muttered, sill holding the shaking boy tight, trying to comfort him and remind him he wasn't alone...he was safe.

"Tonight's was the worse though. I don't think I can go through another one of those movies Logan." Kendall whispered, turning to his boyfriend. Though the room was dark, he could see just enough in his lovers eyes that the boy was agreeing with him.

"I'll talk to Carlos tomorrow. For now though...I think I might have an idea that can help you get over your fear of those scary movies." Logan said, running a hand through Kendall's golden locks to pull his lovers forehead in closer, kissing it gently, "Until then, let's try to get some sleep."

"Can we stay here? Like this?" Kendall asked, snuggling closer into Logan's embrace. He was comfy and felt like nothing could hurt them there.

"Of course love." Logan answered with a smile, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

"Logan..." Kendall asked quietly, already feeling sleep overtake him.

"Mm?"

"You said you had an idea to make me get over my fear about the scary movies. What was it?" Kendall held a breath, unsure what Logan's answer was going to be.

"Shh. You'll find out soon enough."

"B-but I want to know _now_..." Kendall pouted again, but all Logan did was chuckle.

"Don't worry babe...you'll love it."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Kendall huffed, crossing his arms and putting all of his force and cuteness into this pout. He <em>really<em> needed this pout to work...

"Baby you have no idea how sexy you look."

Okay...it wasn't working.

"B-but Logan...I-I look..." Kendall began again, but Logan placed a finger on Kendall's lips, using his other hand to turn the boy around and face the body length mirror of their bedroom.

"You look amazing." Logan finished.

Kendall felt like he had to disagree. The boy standing in front of him...was no longer a boy. Instead, a tall blond haired girl wearing black Mary Janes, knee high socks, plaid skirt and jumper with a white button down.

He even had ribbons in his hair.

"I even have ribbons in my hair!" Kendall exclaimed, dropping his hands to his sides to bunch up the plaid material. Behind him Logan had already begun kissing his neck, running one of his pale hands along Kendall's stomach and chest, feeling him up everywhere with wandering hands.

The blond moaned at bit at Logan's actions, but refrained from giving in. "I-I still don't understand." He paused when Logan bit gently at the space between his neck and shoulder, "How...ungh... i-is this g-going to help me get over my fear?"

In a swift movement that Kendall wasn't expecting, the blond suddenly felt himself being pushed up against the bedroom door. Logan was now on his knees, holding Kendall's skirt up over his thighs to expose his underwear...a sexy black thong.

"L-L-Logan?" Kendall stammered, his back flat against the door and looking down at his boyfriend . He was even more confused now, and no closer to understanding what was about to happen. His breath began to quicken when Logan started to mouth his boyfriends member through the fabric of his black thong Logan _insisted_ on him wearing. It was thin, so Kendall could feel every movement, and the hot damp heat coming from Logan's mouth.

Once he was satisfied that Kendall was hard, Logan pulled back to look up at his boyfriend, "Now every time you see one of these outfits, including scary horror movies, you'll be thinking of this." To emphasize what he was trying to say, Logan brought up a hand to cup Kendall's member, rubbing it gently. His eyes were locked onto Kendall, who was shuddering and moaning beneath Logan's actions.

"L-Logan. P-please..." Kendall moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he could feel his legs begin to give out.

Standing up quick to catch his lover, Logan wraps his arms around Kendall, holding the boy close against the wall to keep him standing. He continued his attack on his trembling lovers neck, kissing and sucking hard to leave his own mark.

"Please. Want you...so bad." Kendall moaned against the boy, bucking his hips to gain some friction against Logan's.

Teasing, Logan drew his hips back a bit, denying his lover release. This action earned him a whine from Kendall, who clawed at his back panting, "Baby!"

Chuckling, Logan pushed Kendall up against his desk, whispering, "Bend over baby. Wanna see what you're hiding under there."

Eager, Kendall complied, half laying over the desk as Logan's hands trailed all along his back, legs and butt.

Slowly, Logan knelt back down, lifting up the skirt. He moans quietly at the sight before him, wanting desperately to just tear off Kendall's undergarments and drive himself into the quivering mess before him.

"You're such a slut for me, aren't you?" Logan said, his voice husky and deep.

Answered with only a whimper, Logan shook his head, not good enough. He brought his hand back and with a quick swap, he smacked Kendall's pert bottom, earning a cry from the blond.

"What was that baby?" Logan hissed, taking off Kendall's underwear to smack him again.

"Ah! Yes. Yes Logan." Cried Kendall, lowering his head and trying his best to keep his head clear. His mind was fogging up quick from the lust surrounding him.

"Yes what?" Another smack.

"Ah! F-fuck...yes I'm a slut for you." Trembling, Kendall shook his head once, then twice.

"Thought so." Logan answered, his smirk dangerous.

Reaching onto the desk, he grabbed the lube, coating his fingers with it.

"Wanna hear you beg for it." Logan whispered, sliding a finger inside Kendall. Moaning, Kendall nodded, pushing up against Logan's hand. Logan didn't really have to ask, Kendall was often all to ready to beg his boyfriend for sex.

"Fuck baby yes. Want you...so bad." Kendall breathed out. He didn't even wince when Logan inserted his first finger. The boys were so often going at it, that prep seemed to take them less and less time.

Two fingers now, pushing in and out, scissoring and twisting, then pushing in deep.

"Yes! Yes right there Logan-" Kendall's words were cut off as Logan smacked his bottom again. Nearly collapsing, Kendall had to grip the desk hard, the pleasure from Logan's gruff actions making him weak.

Realizing Kendall was ready, Logan slid his fingers out. He stood, then wrapped his hands around the blonds waist to turn him around to face him. Moaning and whimpering quietly, Kendall allowed himself to be manhandled by Logan, who was now kissing the boy fiercely as he lifted Kendall onto the desk.

Pulling back just enough so he could breathe out, "Spread em.'" Logan went back to assaulting Kendall's bruised lips, stepping into the space now open between Kendall's legs.

The brunette took his hands off of Kendall and opened his fly, pushing down his pants, before lifting Kendall's legs so that his legs were on his shoulders and Kendall's back on the desk.

"L-Logan?" Kendall asked nervously. They had never done it in his place before, and he felt so exposed with the skirt around his waist and Logan's eyes zeroing in on throbbing member.

Logan brought his chocolate eyes back up to Kendall, and in a deep voice commanded, "Don't touch yourself until I tell you to."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, not sure how he felt about that.

Without answering, Logan slid inside Kendall, causing the blond to throw his head back and moan wickedly at the action, closing his eyes tight. Taking half a moment to let Kendall adjust, Logan began thrusting back and forth into Kendall, holding tight onto his lovers hips as he pulled him in with each movement.

Swears and Kendall's name tumbled out of Logan's mouth. He had no intention of stopping, but he slowed just enough so he could bring his hand up to Kendall's face. Grasping the boys chin, Logan grunted out, "Open your eyes."

Prying them open, Kendall regarded his lover, trying desperately to not close his eyes again.

"P-Please..." Kendall begged.

Smirking in answer, Logan said, "What? What do you want baby?" Letting go of Kendall's face he could replace his hand on the original spot on Kendall's hips.

"Need...to touch..." Kendall whimpered, his hands itching to move where his throbbing member was.

But Logan shook his head, "No yet. Just wait." He grinned wickedly at his lover, who moaned and begged under Logan.

The brunette enjoyed himself, watching his love suffer through pleasure and pain, before Logan commanded, "Touch yourself."

Whimpering with gratitude that Logan was allowing Kendall to do so, he slid his long fingers around his hardened member and began stroking with each of Logan's thrusts.

"Ready to come for me baby?" Logan asked, quickening his pace to try and get Kendall there faster. As soon as he saw Kendall begin to touch himself, he knew it wouldn't be long for him.

The blond nodded, his voice horse from the crying and whimpering he had done while Logan made love to him. After a few more hard strokes, he screamed out Logan's name as he came.

Watching Kendall come undone was enough for Logan. He grasped onto Kendall's hips with a bruising force and came as well, emptying himself into the blond.

Both boys took a moment to catch up on their breathing and regain a regular heartbeat.

"So...baby..." Logan asked, looking into Kendall's tired green eyes. "You think you'll still have any nightmares after this?"

Rolling his eyes, Kendall shook his head, "I'm not sure if your methods for curing people of their nightmares from scary Asian movies is good for everyone, but I definitely love it!"

Laughing softly, Logan said, "You are ridiculous babe." He pulled out of his lover gently, then began to clean them up with a discarded towel from his morning shower. "Wanna snuggle and watch a movie?"

Nodding, Kendall watched his love gently begin to clean him off, "Mm."

"What movie you wanna watch?" Logan asked, pulling Kendall to sit up so he could finish undressing his love, keeping in mind to keep this outfit for use later. It was defiantly not about to be forgotten.

Shyly, Kendall answered, "Muppet movie?"

"Of course. Anything you want." Logan said, pulling his love in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love the Kogan smut :)<strong>

**P.S I've never seen it but anyone who has will most likely tell you _The Audition_ is a crazy good flick. It's on my list of movies to watch if I never want to sleep ever again.**

**xoxo BA**


	12. KendallPirate

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy**

**Note 1: I apologize it's been so long since I updated here. Got really into my other stories, but I'm keeping my promise that I will finish all of your requests. However new requesting is now closed. I have a few more requests I have left to write, but I am not taking anymore requests. Don't worry all of you who requested, you'll get them. Thank you to all of you who requested and reviewed. :)**

**Note2: So this story is for Bigtimetotaldrama. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get here, but I hope you enjoy what I wrote! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Aye Aye**___

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall & Logan**

**Outfit: Kendall/Pirate & Logan/Cowboy**

* * *

><p>"The square root is then multiplied by X and after you..."<p>

The teachers voice droned on in the classroom, the only noise in the otherwise silent, solemn and completely bored atmosphere. The clock on the wall gave hopeful ticking noises, reminding the students that they only had twenty minutes left until class was let out. Though most of the inhabitants were aware of this...it did little to alleviate the boredom threatening to tear them apart.

The only one who didn't mind his situation was the resident smart boy, Logan. He steadfastly wrote down all the lectures information (neatly so his currently comatose friends could copy from them later) and made a list of what information would best be recorded on a set of flash cards he had just purchased the day before. He lovingly patted his bag hanging off his chair in expectation of getting great use out of them.

While his lovely teacher, Ms. Collins, droned on, Logan was momentarily distracted from the fascinating world of Algebra when he heard whispering behind him. Normally he would have ignored it and focused all his attention on the lecture at hand, but he recognized one of those voices as belonging to his boyfriend Kendall.

Turning slowly in his seat, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kendall and Lucy talking quietly in the back of the room. Frowning, Logan wondered what they could be discussing. Jealousy curled slowly around his heart, but he beat it back. He knew he had to trust Kendall...but it was hard when he saw things like this.

It also didn't help that, before he and Kendall got together only a few months ago, Camille told him that Lucy had her eyes on Kendall for a while. He had just about given up hope that anything would ever happen between him and his blond haired crush, when Kendall finally asked him out.

Being the good friend that she was, Lucy backed off, but Logan always kept an extra eye out...just in case.

So in trying to give his friends the benefit of the doubt, Logan sighed and was about to turn around in his seat, but then stopped when he saw Lucy pass Kendall a note.

A million thoughts went through his mind. Was it a love note? A message? A phone number? What could it be? He bit his lip in worry, then nearly winced when he saw Kendall look his way.

Instead of the guilty expression Logan expected to see on Kendall's face, the blond instead smiled his sneaky 'I've got a plan' smile, and winked at the boy.

Still not sure of what to make of the exchange, he offered his boyfriend a quick smile, then fully turned back in his seat. Suddenly he was now with the rest of his classmates, and couldn't wait for class to end. If only so he could have answers to what just happened.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang. Logan, as well as the rest of the students, all quickly jumped up, eager to get out of the room to their own respective freedoms.

Logan looked around for Kendall, but before he could even finish turning his head, the blond had draped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders, pulling him close.

"Hey baby." Kendall said, giving his love a small kiss on the cheek.

Logan pulled his backpack onto his free shoulder and said, "Hey. What was that note that Lucy passed you?"

Kendall grinned widely at Logan giving him a small squeeze, "It's a surprise."

Frowning, Logan walked with Kendall out of the classroom. He hated surprises. "So? What's the surprise?"

Laughing, Kendall pushed Logan down a side hallway which was empty, then pushed him once again up against the wall, draping his long body over Logan's, "Baby. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Kendall's hands sneakily slid down to grasp Logan's ass, squeezing it tight.

Putting all of his efforts into a pout, Logan said, "But I hate surprises. Please? Pleeeease?"

Kendall slid his hands up to Logan's face, then pulled Logan in for a kiss, making sure to swirl his tongue around and grind his hips into Logan's, "Nope." He said, when he pulled back.

Sighing dramatically, Logan frowned and slid out of Kendall's grasp, "Fine." He huffed, "Just keep secrets from me with Lucy." He didn't want to sound jealous, but he couldn't help it. He was still thrown that Kendall wanted to date him, and was perpetually scared that Kendall would get bored and break up with him.

But soon his hand was being grasped and he was suddenly being pulled back into the arms of Kendall, who was looking at him with his own pout, "Don't be like that baby. I love you. And I'm not keeping secrets." Another quick kiss, "I promise you will know everything tonight."

Biting his lip, Logan answered, "Tonight. You promise?"

Taking his hand from Logan's back, Kendall held it up to his chest, "Cross my heart, hope to die."

In answer, Logan smiled, "Hockey puck in your eye."

Laughing, Kendall purred, "You're so ridiculous." Then leaned in to kiss him once again.

* * *

><p>"The surprise is in here?" Logan asked, turning to Kendall with a raised eyebrow. They were holding hands as they walked along the darkened, empty parking lot to the local mall. It was almost midnight, and the streetlights were their only source of light.<p>

Nodding, Kendall dragged him to the side of the mall where a door marked "Employees Only" was held open by a brick. "In here." Kendall said, tugging his boyfriend and turning to him with a smile.

Still unsure, but trusting Kendall, Logan nodded and followed the blond as he made his way inside.

"Um baby...do you mind explaining to me why we are sneaking into a mall at midnight? Just in case for yanno, when we get _arrested_ later, I'd like to be informed." Logan hissed at Kendall, blindly following him down a darkened hallway.

With a small chuckle, Kendall turned back to Logan and smiled, though Logan could barely make it out in the darkness. "It's the surprise."

"I don't see how this is much of a-" Logan began, but stopped when Kendall opened the door at the end of the hallway, leading them into the mall.

"Surprise?" Logan squeaked out once his eyes settled on his surroundings. The mall was in chaos...but the chaos of young people set loose to create the kind of fun and mayhem reserved for their age. The mall had to have been loaded with almost a hundred teenagers, some Logan recognized, most he didn't.

The stores iron gates were lifted, and peopled filtered in and out, doing whatever they pleased with whatever they found. People were trying on clothing, playing with electronics. There was a soccer game going on in the foyer, and to Logan's right he could see the food court overrun with people gorging themselves on the free food.

"Is that Carlos?" Logan asked, pointing towards a Latino boy sticking his head in a popcorn machine and trying to catch the popping kernels in his mouth.

"I think so!" Kendall said with a laugh, then turned to Logan. "You like the surprise?"

"What...whats going on here?" Logan said, ducking when Kendall pushed him down into a crouching position, a large electronic helicopter zooming past them, just missing their heads. A younger boy, about fifteen, dashed past them holding a large remote control, calling out, "Sorry!"

When they stood again, Kendall was laughing, but stopped at Logan's inquiring stare, "Okay. So the note that Lucy passed me today?" Logan nodded at Kendall's question, remembering, "Well it was a time and place. Apparently she's been dating a security guard here, and he somehow found a way to hack into the malls security systems. Right now the memory is on a loop, so none of this is being recorded. And Lucy's boyfriend let us all in, gave us access to everything."

"What?" Logan exclaimed, "Why?" He jumped into Kendall's arms when four people in a golf cart came screeching to a halt next to them. Inside was Lucy with two other people he didn't recognize, and James.

"To answer that question," one of the boys said, "I just don't really like authority." He was taller than Kendall, tanned with blue eyes and jet black hair. Lucy sat beside him with a bright smile, then turned to Kendall and Logan.

"I was wondering where the two of you were." She exclaimed, then jerked a thumb back to James who was hopping out of the golf cart, "This one here has been looking for you everywhere."

James stepped up to his two friends, "So...what do you think?"

Kendall and Logan each took a step back, looking at James with wide eyes. He was wearing a dashing black suit that fit him perfectly, with a cream colored tie and black shoes that shined like sunlight.

"I make this look good." James said with a bright smile, spinning around.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked.

"Cause I'm hosting the costume contest." James answered, then began ushering Kendall and Logan onto the golf cart as Lucy and her friends exited it. James jumped into the drivers seat, calling out, "All aboard!"

"Costume contest?" Kendall asked, not having heard of this in the plans.

"Oh..." Lucy said with a smirk, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"No way James!" Logan practically screamed from the dressing room. He was staring at himself in the mirror, and was ready to throttle his pretty friend.<p>

"Logan, chill out. We're all wearing costumes. It's fun!" James called back, his smile could be heard in his voice.

"I look like an idiot." Logan muttered, then jumped when James threw open the dressing room door, "You look fine. Now hurry up and get out I have plenty more people I need to dress."

"But-" Logan began, but stopped when James reached in, grabbed him by his multicolored vest, and dragged him out.

"Next!" James yelled, then reached out and grabbed Carlos who had been trying to sneak away. "Oh no you don't!" James exclaimed, dragging the boy with butter grease smeared onto his face into the dressing room.

Chuckling, Logan walked out of the dressing area into the costume store they were in. Loads of people were already wearing outfits, milling around the store to compare James's choice in dress. Logan had to admit, they all looked great. He'd have to remember to mention to James that if the whole singing and acting thing didn't work out, he'd have a great career in costume.

Looking around, Logan tried to find Kendall, who had gotten dressed before him, but Logan didn't get a chance to see his outfit. He scanned the decorated faces and bodies for the one he was looking for, but no luck.

Exiting the store, he saw to his right a bench a few stores down. On it, he saw Lucy talking to someone dressed like a pirate. Wondering if she might know where Kendall was, Logan began walking that way, then stopped.

Kendall _was_ the pirate. Upon further inspection, it was indeed his blond love, wearing knickers, buckled shoes, and a white billowing shirt. He even had a long bandana tied to his forehead, with a tattered train falling to the side.

Swallowing down the lust that built up inside of him, he stepped further, but stopped.

Lucy said something to Kendall, laughed, then brought a hand up to brush some hair off his face. She tilted her head to the side, and then...

That _look_. Logan knew that look. It was the look he had seen on so many girls faces when they started falling for Kendall. And how could they not?

He wanted to go up to the two of them, ream Lucy out...but he knew it wouldn't be any use. If Lucy wanted Kendall, she could take him at any time. Logan knew he was no match for the rock goddess, and though he could fight back, he was sure Lucy would win.

Feeling his heart break, he turned and darted down the long hallway, not sure where he was going, but he couldn't stay here.

* * *

><p>"Logie?"<p>

Logan's head shot up, and he quickly tried to stifle his sobs. He was curled up between two beds in a department store's mattress section. He was hoping no one would find him here, since they were to busy enjoying the festivities outside this store.

"Logan please if you're here tell me. I'm worried sick right now." Kendall's voice was nearby, but not close enough that if Logan didn't say anything, the blond could miss him.

Feeling bad, Logan let out a weak, "I'm here."

The sound of Kendall rushing towards him got closer, and Logan looked up to see Kendall nearly fly by the spot he was hiding in. But instead, Kendall caught him in the corner of his eye, and quickly backtracked.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" Kendall exclaimed, rushing to bend down and wrap his arms around his trembling boyfriend. "Why are you hiding here?" He lifted up a hand to run it through Logan's sweat slicked hair, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Taking these last few moments to revel in Kendall's embrace, Logan shook his head, "No." He whispered quietly.

"Then what's going on?" Kendall said, grabbing Logan's chin and tilting it so that they were eye to eye, "Baby please. You're scaring me."

Taking a deep breath, Logan answered, "Lucy wants you...doesn't she?"

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it, letting out a breath, "Yeah." He finally answered.

Nodding, Logan closed his eyes, accepting this answer.

"But that doesn't mean I want her Logan." Kendall answered fiercely, squeezing Logan's arm to get his point across.

Shaking his head, Logan's eyes flew open, "How could you not?" He fired back, "She's pretty and smart and...and...just awesome." He sighed, "How could I ever compete with that?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kendall said, "You don't _need_ to compete with that. I love you. _You_ Logan. Not her. I don't want her. I don't want anything from her." he sighed again, frustrated with the situation, "I've even told her that. Multiple times."

"But she'll keep trying." Logan said to Kendall, needing to express what he knew was true.

"And I'll keep saying no." Kendall replied, sliding his hand up to cup Logan's face, "I'll always say no."

Biting his lip, Logan wanted desperately to believe Kendall.

"If I wanted to be with Lucy," Kendall said, laying his forehead against Logan's, "Would I be here right now? With you?"

Allowing himself to smile a bit, Logan shook his head.

"Exactly." Kendall answered, sliding his hand down to fiddle with Logan's costume. Wanting to change the subject to something more, fun, Kendall said, "A cowboy huh? Fits."

Groaning with realization that he was still dressed up as a cowboy, Logan groaned and said, "Ugh. I'm going to kill James. I look ridiculous."

"What?" Kendall said, "Hell no! You look damn sexy right now...pardner." He snickered at Logan's groan, then slid his lips onto Logan's neck, placing soft kisses on the plane skin there.

"Ugh Kendall..." Logan moaned, moving his head to the side for the blond to get more access, "M-maybe...we oh...we should get back..." Logan trailed off when Kendall slid his hand between Logan's legs, effectively palming the boys growing erection.

"Ken!" Logan cried out when Kendall gave him a small squeeze, then lifted his head so he could capture Logan's pouted lips in a fierce kiss.

Logan kissed Kendall back just as hard, bucking into the boys hand while raising his own hands to grab fistfuls of Kendall's white shirt. When Logan pulled back, he swallowed at the sight of Kendall's toned, heaving chest beneath the white pirate shirt.

Damn but it was sexy.

With trembling fingers, Logan reached up and pulled off the bandana on Kendall's head, running his hands through the boys hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

With expert fingers, Kendall slowly undid Logan's pants, sliding his hand inside to pull out Logan's growing erection. Logan let out a low moan, pulling away from the kiss to watch Kendall stroke his length up and down. He loved the sight; Kendall's long fingers wrapped around his member electing pleasurable movements from every touch.

"Want you so bad right now." Kendall breathed out, cupping Logan's face with his free hand.

"Aye Aye Captain." Logan replied with a smirk that fell into a moan when Kendall ran a thumb over his tip, smearing precome all over the head.

"Sneak." Logan shot at him, to which Kendall replied, "Snarky."

Letting go of Logan, which the little brunette groaned unhappily about, Kendall slid his arms around his boyfriend and helped lift him up so they were both standing. He attached his lips to Logan's once again, and expertly began stripping the boy of his clothing. When he finished, Logan broke the kiss to begin working on Kendall, but the blond held Logan's hands firmly in place.

"Why? Want you naked to." Logan demanded, trying to get his hands back.

But Kendall shook his head with a smile, "Not yet baby." And then began kissing Logan on his neck, pushing him gently so that he was laying back on the mattress next to them. Logan scooted further up onto the mattress, bringing Kendall with him so that the boy eventually was draped over his naked body.

"Oh God Kendall you feel so good." Logan admitted, running his hands along Kendall's sides as the blond worked his way all over Logan's chest. He started with one nipple, running his tongue along it until he nipped it gently with his teeth. Afterward he moved onto the next one, repeating his actions.

Meanwhile Logan had his hand in Kendall's hair, running his fingers through the soft blond locks. His member ached to be touched, but he was just as much enjoying Kendall's actions. Yet, it got to be to much and he begged, "P-please Kendall. Touch me I need you so bad."

The blond stood, and for a moment Logan lost his breath. Seeing Kendall in the flowing white shirt, the brown knickers and black boots, he swore for a moment he was lost in some kind of romance novel. It got even more sexier when Kendall took off his shirt, showcasing his delicious abs and the tempting V that hid his happy spot.

Kendall did not miss this reaction from his lover, and couldn't help but smirk and say, "Like what you see?"

To which Logan smiled back and could only reply, "Aye aye, captain."

Rolling his eyes, Kendall finished undressing, moving even more quickly when Logan began stroking his length to keep it hard. He was so turned on and couldn't wait for more.

As soon as Kendall was finished he scrambled back onto the bed, taking a quick look around to make sure no one had saw them. He could hear the festivities outside the store, and unless there was another couple looking for a bed, they were completely alone.

He held out two fingers to Logan, who took them happily into his mouth. Kendall replaced his lips on Logan's neck, never getting enough of that soft, creamy skin, and after a minute pulled his hands away.

He sat up on his knees, then twirled a finger around. "Turn over baby. Wanna do you from behind."

Nodding, Logan did as was told, getting onto his hands and knees eagerly. Kendall then began to work in a finger, going slow since they only had used saliva, whereas they normally used lube. But that was back at the apartment, so they had to make do with what they had. Eventually Kendall got two fingers in, and even though Logan begged for him to start, Kendall waited until he could slide a third one in.

"Kendall...please!" Logan nearly cried, his shoulder shaking in anticipation.

Sliding his fingers out, Kendall hushed his love, "Relax baby." He then spit onto his hand and lubed up his member, then slowly slid it in.

Both of their gasping and moaning echoed through out the empty store, and though Kendall took his time, eventually he came full hilt with Logan.

"M-move." Logan begged, but Kendall shook his head, "Not yet baby." He ran his hands up and down Logan's thighs, trying to get him to relax, but he knew his love wouldn't wait to long.

Which held true, since Logan shifted his hips and pushed back, causing Kendall to moan in pleasure at the movements.

"Move! Please!" Logan gasped out.

Nodding, Kendall grasped onto Logan's hips and began his movements, taking time and pleasure into thrusting into Logan.

The brunette moaned, loving everything Kendall was doing. The thrusting, the pleasure spot he was hitting, the dirty words tumbling out of his mouth...it was all amazing.

"Baby. I'm not going to last long." Kendall said, knowing they had spent to much time doing foreplay and Kendall was way to turned on to last.

Shaking his head, Logan said, "M-me either. Harder. Please get me there!" Kendall increased his thrusts, making Logan drive further to the edge.

Reaching a hand around Logan's hips, Kendall grabbed Logan's member, stroking it quickly in time with his movements. Suddenly he felt Logan tense, and with his muscles clenching, he soon came all over Kendall's hands.

That was enough to cause Kendall to tumble after, releasing himself inside of Logan.

Gasping for much needed air, both boys collapsed onto the bed, still connected. Kendall gave shallow thrusts into Logan, loving the trembles it emitted from Logan, as he kissed the boys neck and back lazily.

Logan spooned into Kendall's embrace, shivers wracking through his body at Kendall's touch and from his orgasm. He sighed with content, whispering, "You are seriously the best boyfriend in the world."

He could feel Kendall smiling against his back, and was happy that comment made the boy smile.

* * *

><p>"I have to say, that costume contest was...interesting." Logan said, holding Kendall's hand as they walked back to their apartment.<p>

"Yeah...I love how it was James idea, but how did he ended up winning it anyway?" Kendall replied, turning to Logan with a smile.

The shorter boy shrugged, "Well...he did look damn good as a fireman." Logan had to admit, even though he harbored no lustful feelings towards his friend, that seeing James walk out in suspenders, those baggy fireman pants and a bright red helmet, did cause his mouth to drop and some inappropriate thoughts to enter his mind.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "Carlos looked pretty good as a cop as well." Kendall remembered how James dragged Carols out wearing a cop's uniform that was just a little to tight. When the embarrassed Latino was trying to run away from James, the pretty boy had swatted his friends butt, causing everyone to hoot and hollar for him to 'take it off!'.

"But you definitely looked the best." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Logan and pulling him in close, "We're totally going back to that costume store and getting you that cowboy outfit."

Blushing bright red, Logan shook his head, "I don't think so." But by Kendall's wide grin, he had a feeling that cowboy suit was going to end up in his closet whether he liked it or not.

"Do you think Lucy's boyfriend will get caught? There were a ton of people there tonight?" Logan said frowning. "That foam pit in the food court will be hard to clean up."

Shrugging, Kendall answered, "I don't know. But at least we made sure to clean up our own...little mess."

Blushing even redder, Logan hesitantly said, "Yeah. I uh made sure to let Lucy know what happened there, just in case someone at the store notices something tomorrow."

Stopping in his tracks, Kendall turned to Logan, "You did?"

Unable to meet Kendall's gaze, Logan said, "Well...yeah." He paused then finally met Kendall's stare, "She can't have you okay?" He shot back, his voice fierce with possession.

Chuckling, Kendall shook his head and they began walking again, "How did she take it?"

Pausing to remember, Logan finally said, "You know how some people get that look like their choking on a piece of bone?"

"Yeah?" Kendall said questioningly.

With a sneaky smile, Logan answered, "Like that."

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo BA<strong>


	13. LoganLingerie

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: So I know this isn't a request, it's just a story that was bouncing around in my head for a while and I've been on and off with it for ages. Just wanted to finish it and get it out there so I can focus on other stuff. I will still finish the other requests, as well as the other stories I'm working on. Promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**Talking About Silk and Lace**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Logan**

**Outfit: Logan/Lingerie**

* * *

><p>The metal from the ice machine was cool against Kendall's forehead. He welcomed the cold caress against his skin, sighing tiredly as he placed his hands on the machine as well, sharing the frigid touch. The ice machine gurgled and churned, signaling that it wasn't ready to give ice yet, but was gearing up to make some more soon.<p>

He didn't mind waiting. He needed the few moments to catch his breath, calm his mind...

And enjoy the fact that he was now a married man.

Closing his eyes, Kendall brought to mind the gold band on his left hand. He didn't need to look at it to know what it looked like. Simple and solid with the inscription K & L on the inside of the band. He knew it well because it matched the same one his husband wore.

Logan Mitchell.

Or...now Logan Knight.

The hotel was quiet. Night had fallen and chased away the busyness of the day. The ice machine was at the end of the long hallway where, at the other end of it, Logan Knight was patiently waiting for his husband to bring back some ice for the champagne in their room. Complimentary from the hotel staff in congratulations to their nuptials that were shared in the same building earlier that afternoon.

Kendall's smile grew impossibly wider.

Nuptials.

Wedding.

Logan.

The blond waiting for the ice to form couldn't say the day had been perfect. He wasn't sure if any wedding was ever perfect, but since he had no plans to ever get married again, he had to say that the fact that the day ended with Logan as his husband, he could forget about everything else.

Granted...there had been a point during the day when it didn't seem like Logan Mitchell was to become Logan Knight.

At that memory of those moments from that situation...Kendall frowned.

No...that part hadn't gone right at all.

_Seven Hours Earlier..._

"Dude...seriously...what did you eat?"

Carlos's voice was an annoying buzz by Kendall's ear as he hovered over the toilet, vomiting up God only knew what. His nerves were shot. No trace of control was left over his body, and the fear from the day was catching up to him quick.

"Is that like...sushi or something?" The Latino continued, leaning over the bowl to inspect it's contents.

Grumbling, Kendall flushed the toilet. Sliding to the side so that his back and head rested against the stall, the blond let out a breath and placed a trembling hand on his sensitive stomach.

"Will you please make yourself useful as a best man and get me some paper towels. And...like Altoids or something?" Kendall nearly snapped, rubbing his free hand over his tired face. The ceremony was to start in only an hour and he was freaking out.

"Yes your highness." Carlos sneered good-naturally, leaving the bathroom to head into the small dressing room connected to it. They had been there for an hour, getting dressed in their tuxes for the wedding. The ceremony was going to take place out in the front of the hotel on their lawn with the picturesque countryside view all around them. The reception was back inside. Logan was in another dressing room on the other side of the hotel. Though both boys didn't want to adhere to the waiting to see the other person till the wedding tradition, their friends and family insisted so they relented.

Not for the first time, Kendall wished they hadn't.

In one hour he was going to marry the man he loved beyond anything in the world...and was scared as hell. Not because he was afraid to marry Logan, he was just now realizing the weight of the situation. Logan was about to give him his life, his future...his everything.

Kendall couldn't ask for more...or want anything else. There was no other way he wanted to spend the rest of his life than with Logan by his side.

He just didn't want to screw it up.

Sighing another heavy sigh, Kendall closed his eyes, wishing Logan was here. He wanted to hold the boy and have him tell him that everything would be all right. That he trusted Kendall and wasn't afraid to spend the rest of his life with him. Kendall knew he shouldn't need to be reminded of it, Logan had said yes when he proposed after all, but still. It helped to hear it out loud.

Although, he wondered if Logan was as nervous as he was about this whole thing. The little genius never seemed to waver in his decision to be with Kendall, even if it had taken them three years to get here from the proposal date when they were eighteen.

Sometimes Kendall liked to tease Logan about them waiting to get married, saying that the boy wanted to make sure he could support them.

The answer, always with an eye roll and traditional side smirk, was that, in all honesty, Logan really just wanted to be old enough to drink champagne at their wedding.

Hearing the door to the room shut, Kendall opened his eyes, wondering who it could be. For a quick moment he hopped it was Logan.

But the sound of James quiet murmuring followed by a loud, "What do you mean gone?" from Carlos answered his question.

In a split second Kendall was on his feet and at the door, scaring his two friends who jumped and then turned nervously to each other with the appearance of Kendall.

"Whose gone?" Kendall demanded.

"What? No one's gone. I don't know what your talking about-eep!" James shrieked when Kendall grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him not so gently against the door to the room.

"Is Logan gone?" The blond nearly screamed. His heart was beating fast against his chest and his breaths were coming in and out fast and uneven.

"Look. I went to go help Mama Knight with a flower emergency and when I got back the room was empty. I assumed he snuck off to go see you but Carlos said that he hasn't been here." James paused, then, "And dude your breath really stinks."

Dropping the boy none to gently onto the floor, Kendall held his hands up, trying to balance himself as the room started to spin.

Gone? Logan...left? He-he was abandoning him...on their wedding day?

"Dude...I think you need to sit down." Carlos said, grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him to a white fainting sofa covered in etchings of blue flowers.

"Just sit and...and breathe." Carlos continued, pushing the blond to sit then pulling his head down between his legs, "Breathe. In and out."

A soft knock at the door interrupted Kendall's freak out. James jumped up to open the door, revealing Katie adorned in a soft summer yellow dress that swayed gently when she walked.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked questioningly.

"I asked her to come. If anyone knows what's going on, its her." James answered, closing the door behind her.

"Katie please, have you seen Logan?" Kendall begged, lifting his head up to regard his sister while desperately trying not to cry.

"No." She answered, frowning at all the dejected faces around her, "But..." she continued.

"Yeah but?" James encouraged.

"But...I did see Logan's parent's earlier. They were looking for him."

Silence filled the room for a full thirty seconds before Kendall jumped stand, his hands going straight to his blond locks as he screamed, "What!"

The rest of the inhabitants winced, understanding Kendall's fear.

This was worse than cold feet. Worse than Kendall could imagine.

Logan's parents.

The only two people in their lives who were against this union. Even Gustavo and Griffin were happy for the two boys, but no...

Not Logan's parents.

From the beginning of their relationship, Kendall and Logan were aware that the little genius's parents were...less than thrilled with them being together. But while the two boys assumed they would come around...eventually, Logan's parents assumed that their son would get over this phase...eventually.

Yet, when Logan called his parents to tell them that Kendall proposed and that they would be getting married in three years, they had been...less than enthusiastic.

Logan was heartbroken, but he and his parents were amicable about it and remained on good terms. Logan still had hope that they would accept him for who he was, while they remained steadfast in their opinion Logan was just confused and needed to find the right girl.

Until the save the dates arrived.

That phone call had been...less than polite.

Not only did his parents call to give Logan an ultimatum, give up Kendall or give up his place in his parents hearts, but it was during finals week. And Kendall was at an away hockey game in another state. In December...during a snow storm. While he was sick with a nasty cold that appeared an hour after Kendall left.

The brunette spent three days alone, sick, and crying to himself every time he came down from his caffeine fueled high while studying. He never told Kendall until the blond came back to their dorm to find his boyfriend passed out in bed, books everywhere, tissues and cold medicine in every corner, and scattered photographs of him and his family he brought with him to college...ripped into shreds. When Logan finally awoke he told Kendall everything, then cried even more.

Logan and his parents hadn't talked since that December night, so their appearance could only mean one thing.

They wanted to talk Logan out of this marriage.

"Oh my God. We have to find him." Kendall stated what everyone already knew.

"Right. I stole the layout of the hotel from the managers office," Katie began, the rest of the group accepting this act a normal as they gathered around the plans, "James, you take the west wing. It's near the parking lot. Keep an eye out for their car. It's a black Sedan. As long as it's here, so is Logan."

The pretty brunette nodded, then took off. Katie turned to Carlos, pointing to the map, "Carlos...start working the reception area and front lawn. Try to find information from the staff and guests, but don't outright say that Logan is missing." The Latino boy nodded, and with an encouraging clasp on the shoulder for Kendall, left as well.

Rolling up the plans, Katie turned to her brother, "I'm going to look into some security footage back in the managers office, see what I can find. You, big brother, take the back of the hotel. There's a lot of space and walking areas there, so I think that's the best chance of where to find them." Finishing, she launched herself into her brothers arms, hugging him tight, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Nodding, Kendall let her go, whispering a, "Thanks."

They both separated. Kendall walked out of the room, taking a left down a long hallway that he knew led to a back entrance often used for food delivery. He snuck out the door, hopping outside. It was a bright, sunny day. One that could easily hold promise for good things to come.

Kendall hopped that would prove to be true.

He followed a stone pathway that led to the back of the hotel. It led to some nice, decorated shrubbery that eventually turned into a private garden with a sitting area. Just as he began to contemplate simply calling out Logan's name, he heard voices coming from further down the path.

His heart beating fast with hope, Kendall began to jog down the path, taking a turn that led him in front of a large white gazebo.

And inside the gazebo...was Logan.

With his parents.

Kendall stopped short for a moment, relief rushing through him fast. But he didn't indulge. He wasn't sure what Logan's parents were saying to their son, but he could guess it wasn't good.

Dashing closer to the white structure, Kendall heard Logan, whose back was to the blond so he had no clue Kendall was even there, cry out to his parents, "I don't care. I love him and this isn't changing anytime soon, or ever."

Nearly crying with relief, Kendall called out, "Logan!" as he hustled up the steps to the gazebo.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, turning around to see his fiance rushing towards him. "Wait! Were not supposed to see each other bef-omf." Logan's voice was drowned out as Kendall pulled the brunette into his chest, hugging him close.

"Can't...breathe..."Logan wheezed out, tapping his love on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" Kendall exclaimed, releasing his hold, but only slightly. He kept his arms around Logan, then turned to face his fiances parents.

"I don't recall getting an RSVP from you." The blond muttered darkly at them.

Both sets of eyes glared at him, before Logan's father took a step forward, "Were not staying because there's not going to be a wedding. We've only come to collect Logan to get him some help."

Kendall's original hold on Logan tightened again, earning a small squeak from the man in his arms. Eventually he let him go, only to take a step forward and gently push Logan behind him, as if physically blocking him from his parents would shield him from their words. Kendall shot at the two adults, "Logan's not going anywhere. We're twenty one and Logan can do whatever he likes. Besides that...we're in love."

The blond looked back at Logan, who had turned to him to give him a grateful smile.

The sound of Logan's father scoffing brought their attention back to the situation at hand.

"In love? Son...you've got to understand...this isn't love. This is just...two kids who don't know any better making a huge mistake."

"I knew we should never have let him go to L.A." Logan's mother exclaimed, walking up to Logan to place a hand on his shoulder. Kendall, still unwilling to let Logan go, had to suppress a strong urge to push her away. "You were fine until then. It was the biggest mistake of our lives letting you go. It-it just ruined you." She begged, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Logan sighed and moved to embrace her. Kendall reluctantly broke contact, but kept his eyes trained on Logan's father, who was still regarding his son with distaste.

"Mom...I'm not ruined. And joining Big Time Rush was the best thing I've done with my life." He pulled away, smiling at the woman and brushing away her tears, "I came out of my shell and made life long friends. Saved up enough money to afford Med school..." he paused to turn back to Kendall, holding out his hand to grasp his fiance's tightly, "And I fell in love." He turned back to his mother, but stepped back to stand next to Kendall. "I'm happy mom. I'm really...really happy. And I'm happy because Kendall makes me happy." He sighed again and looked between his father and mother, "Why can't you be happy for me?"

For a moment, Kendall thought that Logan's mother was going to break down and agree with her son, but Logan's father had other ideas.

"I'm sorry Logan...but I just can't accept this. I'm offering you have one last chance to come with us. If not...then...I guess..." he paused to look at his wife, who sighed and nodded solemnly, "I guess this is good-bye."

"Dad..." Logan began, his voice breaking slightly, "Dad please..."

But the elder Mitchell wouldn't have it. He wrapped his arm around his wife, who was trembling with quiet sobs, and pulled her away to walk down the steps of the gazebo.

"Mom...?" Logan asked, watching their backs as they walked quietly away from their son.

Blinking in surprise, Kendall was beyond stunned. Both boys knew that Logan's parents might never accept their son as being gay...but completely cut him out of their lives? Logan had always hopped that one day they would be able to work something out. To be able to at least still be part of each others lives.

But now...

Kendall reached out a hand to place it on Logan's shoulder, "Babe...?" Kendall whispered to his stumped fiance.

The face that turned to him would haunt Kendall forever. Logan's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and behind those wet orbs held pain he had never seen before...and hoped to never see again.

Collapsing into his chest, Kendall wrapped Logan tight against him, letting his love sob out all the sadness and frustration of his loss. The blond brought them both over to sit on a small bench at the far end of the structure, where Logan cried...and cried...and cried.

For a while Kendall had been sure that the wedding was over...but it was far from it. After a while of just grieving, Logan eventually pulled himself together. They exchanged some words, kisses and more than a few laughs to bring up the mood as Kendall wiped away Logan's trails of tears. Kendall, hesitantly but trying to be fair, brought up postponing the wedding, but Logan would have none of it.

"I'm becoming Logan Knight today no matter what." Logan demanded, and Kendall was happy to give in.

And while the ceremony was beautiful, and the reception fun...Kendall was ready. He was ready to start his life officially with Logan...and that first step started tonight.

And that first step began where Kendall was...at the ice machine. Getting ice and getting ready to go back to his husband.

Logan Knight.

The sound of ice falling into the small bucket brought Kendall out of his thoughts and back to reality. He stepped away from the machine and took the ice bucket into his hands, placing the lid back on top. With a sigh, he walked down the hallway back to his room.

The need for sleep tugged gently at his eyes, but he ignored it. The night wasn't over yet, and the best part was about to begin. Like he would sleep when he could spend the night officially claiming his husband as his own.

Puh-lease.

Finally coming to the newlyweds suite, Kendall used his free hand to fish out his room key. He slid it into the slot, waiting for the green light, then elbowed the door open, announcing cheerily, "Honey I'm home-"

The sight that greeted him was unexpected...but...

_wow_...

"L-Logan?"

"Do you like it? James and Carlos said they were buying to for me as a joke gift...but I wouldn't be surprised if they got it because _someone_ mentioned to them your little dress up kink of yours."

Kendall stood still in the doorway. Mouth open and frozen to his spot. The silence between them stretched out long, causing his fiance to being to frown and squirm.

"D-do you not like it?" Logan asked tentatively, his once seductive stance faltering under Kendall's surprised gaze.

Kendall's answer was dropping the ice bucket so he could stride across the room in three large steps, his hands automatically gluing themselves to his husband.

Adorned upon the creamy expanse of Logan's skin was bright white lace lingerie. He wore a simple white corset of white lace that attached at his back. Around his neither regions he wore matching white lace boy shorts that were attached to white nylons.

The blonds hands were everywhere. With Logan's skin being so soft, he couldn't tell where the lace began and Logan's skin ended, but he didn't care. He just wanted more. More Logan. More softness.

"Fuck...Logan...just...fuck..." Kendall breathed, his eyes darting to every inch of what was before him. His member was beyond hard, and he couldn't believe how incredibly sexy his lover looked in this moment.

"I take it you like it?" Logan said, happiness back in his voice after seeing Kendall's reaction

"Can...can I just like...worship you for a minute?" Kendall whispered, pushing his lover gently on the bed.

Nodding with a soft smile, Logan allowed Kendall to capture his lips in a soft kiss as his back greeted the soft bedspread of their large king sized bed. He moaned gently when Kendall began kissing his way downwards, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin in between the garments.

He couldn't stop touching Logan. Every inch was another patch of amazingness Kendall never wanted to forget. Sliding his hands under the boys legs, Kendall parted them so he could arch his back and begin mouthing Logan's hardening member through the white fabric.

With his mind swirling in lust, Kendall used his tongue to map out continents on Logan's skin hidden under the lace, drinking in his lovers taste with every movement. Beneath him, Logan moaned and sighed, loving Kendall's touch.

"Kendall...mm-stop teasing please..." Logan begged, causing the blond to smirk and lift his head.

"Well I can't help it. You just look so damn good baby." He muttered huskily as he sat up, taking off his jacket before leaning back down to capture Logan's lips again.

In an effort to get Kendall to make a move, Logan pushed himself up so that they switched positions, getting himself on top of his husband before sitting up to straddle him.

"Hey! That was sneaky." Kendall pouted before smiling. He ran his hands up and down Logan's legs before settling on his butt. In response, Logan grinned on Kendall member, earning a low moan that turned into a growl from the blond.

"Want you." Logan begged, leaning forward to begin sucking on Kendall's neck. He nibbled and bit, trying to mark the man below him even more as his own.

Lifting his hips again, Kendall moaned back, "Mm. Baby. I want you too...but I want to make this last."

When Logan pulled back, Kendall looked lovingly into his eyes, "This is our first night together as husbands...want to make this last as long as possible."

Logan's eyes softened, and he nodded, "God I love you." Logan said, running a hand down Kendall's face.

"Love you more." Kendall said back, rolling them both over so that he was back on top of Logan.

Giggling, Logan answered, "Not possible."

Sitting up, Kendall whispered, "Let me show you how possible it is." He started unbuttoning his shirt, Logan's eyes glued to the sight before him. As Kendall finished exposing his chest, he tossed the shirt off the bed, before draping himself back over Logan's body. They kissed passionately trying to convey to each other the depths of their love that had no words. Their bodies moved in sync, hips brushing deliciously against each other.

Logan ran his hands along Kendall's exposed skin, in love with the taunt muscles that moved under his hands as they worked his trembling body. He pulled back from the kiss slightly, then said, "Can I taste you?"

Kendall shuddered before nodding. Logan scooted out from under him, then crawled off the bed, grabbing Kendall's hand and tugging him off the bed as well. Together they walked over to the large sofa that was on the other side of the room. With a gentle push, Kendall fell back onto the cream colored sofa, soon with Logan straddling him.

They kissed again, hands still moving everywhere, but it wasn't long before Kendall undid his own pants, pulling out his thick, long, and very hard member.

"You want this?" Kendall asked huskily, and could feel his lust grow when Logan looked down and actually licked his lips before nodding.

"Gonna make you feel so good." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear before he crawled off his body and got onto his knees.

He was quick to take Kendall into his mouth, using his tongue to lather each inch and give him some lubrication. Kendall threw his head back, the warmth enveloping him gave him immense pleasure.

Logan sucked and teased the head, lapping up the precome eagerly. He then began moving up and down rapidly, hallowing out his cheeks and breathing deeply through his nose.

Kendall grabbed onto Logan's dark locks, but refrained from thrusting. Logan was moving at the perfect speed, getting it as far down his throat as he could, that Kendall didn't even need to egg the boy on. He loved that Logan knew what he liked, and that he could give it to him in every perfect way.

Suddenly he couldn't hold on anymore, and with a strangled grunt of, "Fuck Logan yes get me there I'm coming!" He soon shot off into the boys mouth, his loud groan long and full of satisfaction.

After swallowing each drop, Logan looked up at Kendall with wide, satisfied eyes, his lips raw and pink.

Kendall was sucking in deep breaths, looking at the boy still kneeling below him. He swallowed as Logan blinked, giving him his trademark side grin before saying, "I take it you liked it?"

Something seemed to click in Kendall's mind, and all of a sudden he wanted nothing more than to drive himself balls deep into Logan.

Shooting off the bed, Kendall grasped onto Logan, gently pushing the boy onto the floor as he captured his lips in a searing kiss. Teeth clanked, lips were bitten, hands rubbed and grasped each others members; Logan's still painfully hard and Kendall's quickly coming back to full mast.

Logan's back hit the floor, and Kendall was draped over his body. The blond thrust his hips into Logan's pelvis a few times, then pulled back and used his long hands to turn the boy so that he was on his stomach.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, then moaned when Kendall placed his pelvis over Logan's backside, humping him gently so Logan could feel his hard on against him. Kendall draped himself over Logan's back, kissing the boys neck as he ran his hands over the boys backside.

"You feel that baby?" Kendall whispered huskily, thrusting his hips against the soft material below him, "You feel me? How hard I am for you? You just got me off less than a minute ago and now I'm hard all over again for you." He drew his hand back and then brought it down with a smack on Logan's behind, "How do you do that? How do you make me so fucking hard for you?" He smacked Logan's behind again, causing the brunette to cry out and whimper and pleasure. "Bet you want to come huh? I haven't made you come yet...gotta fulfill my husband duties right?" Kendall finished, sitting back so he could begin pulling off Logan's underwear, revealing Logan's perfect bottom that was solely his now.

Beneath him, Logan trembled with anticipation, knowing what was to come next would be amazing.

Kendall trailed kisses along Logan's back, starting with between his shoulder blades above the corset and finishing with his pert bottom that was wiggling with want. He nipped gently on Logan's right cheek, causing the boy to squeak in surprise.

"P-please Kendall." Logan begged as Kendall chuckled above him.

"Hush baby. We'll get there." Kendall said before he slowly inserted one finger inside Logan.

Logan mewed and bucked, trying to get the finger in deeper, but Kendall held his hips firmly with his other hand, "Easy there love. We're taking it slow remember?"

Though Logan nodded, his hands clenched into fists, trying desperately to keep from begging Kendall to go faster.

Kendall slowly worked the finger in and out, loosening Logan up until he felt ready for the second one. Gently, Kendall pushed in his second digit, feeling Logan tense under him, but eventually relax after a minute.

Kendall began pushing in and out faster, watching the boy below him on the floor pant and squirm under his administrations.

"Ugh. Kendall please." Logan begged, knowing it was only encouraging Kendall. He knew the blond loved to hear him beg, and sometimes doing so only prolonged his wait.

But Kendall didn't want to wait, not this time. Instead he slipped his fingers out and turned Logan around. He pulled the boy up to his chest, and captured his lips in a searing kiss for a a few moments before lifting Logan up as he stood.

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed, not expecting Kendall's actions.

"The first time we make love as husbands is not going to be on the floor." Kendall stated as he laid Logan back onto their bed. When he let go he finished taking off his pants, then pulled Logan up so he could work on his corset.

"Though floor sex does sound sexy." Logan said, leaning into Kendall's neck and breathing in deep, loving the smell of lust and love coming off the boy.

As Kendall finished undoing the last clasp, he pulled the fabric off his now completely naked husband and said, "We'll save that for later. Now, I want to make love to you in the right way."

Trembling again at Kendall's words, Logan nodded and watched as Kendall grabbed the lube on the bedside table. Logan scooted back so he was laying on the bed, and Kendall joined him, kneeling between Logan's outstretched legs and he began lubing himself up.

When he was finished, he leaned forward and slowly pushed his rigid member inside Logan. He reveled in the gasp of pleasure that emitted from the boy, and when he came full hilt, he laid down to capture Logan's lips once more.

Unable to stand it though, Logan eventually pulled away and mewed out, "Please. Please. I want it."

Never to deny his love, Kendall pulled back and thrust in deep, a sharp movement that made Logan cry out for more.

So he gave him more.

Skin slapped loudly as Kendall made good use of his member between Logan's legs. The thrusting went fast, then slow, then hard, then soft. Logan was crying out with pleasure at Kendall's movements, not able to stand how amazing good his husband was making him feel.

After what felt like an eternity, Logan finally cried out, "I'm coming!"

Kendall grabbed Logan's member and began stroking it fast, helping his love get to that point. As Logan began releasing himself all over Kendall, the blond couldn't hold back, and released himself as well.

Spent, Kendall slowly extracted himself from Logan, laying down beside him for a moment to catch his breath. They stayed still for a few moments, getting their breaths to return to normal. Eventually Kendall sat up to slide off the bed, but Logan grasped his arm.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, concern suddenly appearing in his voice.

Chuckling, Kendall answered, "Just getting a towel to clean us up." He took Logan's hand and kissed the gold band resting on his lovers finger.

Blushing, Logan nodded and took his hand back when Kendall released it. The blond soon came back with a wet cloth, wiping away the remainder of their lovemaking.

Logan made content noises with every touch, and when Kendall was finished he groggily whispered, "Sleep."

Chuckling Kendall said, "Sleep? You sure you don't want round two? The floor did seem like a fun place for it."

Scoffing, Logan grabbed Kendall and tugged him into bed, "Later. Sleep now."

"As you wish." Kendall answered, crawling into bed beside Logan, pulling the covers over them and snuggling close to his husband.

"Love you." Kendall whispered.

"Love you more." Logan answered back, sleep already capturing him.

Kendall leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Logan's bare white shoulder, and whispered gently into the silence, "Not possible."

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo BA<strong>


	14. KendallCandyShop

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: AU/Swearing/major sexual situations/boy x boy.**

**Note: So this isn't a request either, but I stumbled across a really cute story in the **_**Shake it Up**_** Fandom by**** Ryura Ryin called **_**Sugar High **_**and I had to put it into the Big Time Rush Fandom cause it was just to much fun not too. Thank you Ryura Ryin for letting me borrow your idea! And I hope everyone likes it. I still have a couple more I have started and just need to finish!**

**Note2: Again, just to remind everyone, I am not taking any more requests but thank you for your comments and reviews! I am so glad that you like my stories and I love that they make you so happy! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>_**The Candy Shop**_

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Wearer: Kendall (Alternate Universe!)**

**Outfit: Kendall/Old Fashioned Candy Shop Outfit**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Kendall exclaimed into the phone, his stomach dropping and his heart beating fast.<p>

The woman on the other end sighed and said, "I'm sorry Kendall. The order was completely messed up so I have to go to the warehouse outside of town and straighten it all out. It'll take me hours. You're just going to have to man the shop and close tonight."

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, Kendall looked around him, his eyes wide with fear. "But...but this is only my second day!" His hands trembled as he gripped the store phone.

"All the instructions are in the manual beneath the register. Text me if you have any questions, but I really got to go!" Kendall could hear her shuffling, and knew she was about to hang up.

"But-" He tried, but was to late. The line clicked and went dead. Softly Kendall put the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could _totally_ do this. How hard would it be to handle running a candy shop? 

_Charlies Candies_ was a relatively new shop in his town...and owned by his aunt, Charlie. He had needed an extra job besides working after school at the local grocery store. After his mothers hours got cut back at her work, his aunt offered him some weekend hours, but he was _not_ expecting this. He was a senior in High School and was slowly counting down the next six months until he graduated...but until then he would make as much money to help his mother out as he could before he left for college on his Hockey Scholarship.

All around him was an explosion of rainbow colored candies to fill a sweet tooth's deepest desires. Lollies, smuckers, taffy and much much more, were now in the sole care of Kendall...and he felt they were exceptionally screwed.

He sighed and grabbed the instructional manual under the register as his aunt said, placing it on the counter next to the register. He opened it up and began leafing through it, "Okay. Here goes."

Three hours later he felt he had a good handle on things. Had already restocked most of the merchandise, checked the expiration dates, and even had rung up a few customers without making a complete fool of himself. All in all Kendall was beginning to feel more comfortable, and decided he might just be able to do this without any trouble-

Suddenly a loud bump echoed from behind him, and he turned around to face the large glass window in the front of the store that allowed those who passed by on the street to see inside the store. A face was pressed up to the window, just under the _Charlie's_ sign. A Latino boy, about Kendall's age, and his breath was fogging the glass and his small hands were leaving long streaks onto the window.

Kendall gave the boy a curious glance, wondering what this kids deal was, when the boy suddenly pulled himself away to dash inside the store. The bell jingled as the Latino entered, but Kendall didn't need to be alerted. The boy was already stomping loudly to get the snow off his boots as he entered, his mouth agape as he let out a loud, child-like, "Wow!"

Amused, Kendall watched the boy walk around in a small circle until his eyes settled on Kendall. The boy blinked a few times, then said, "How long has this place been here?"

Shifting nervously, Kendall said, "Um...only a couple a months-"

"That's why I've never seen it before! I'm home on Christmas break from school and-" The boy began, then jumped when the bell jingled again, signaling another customer.

This new boy was nearly as tall as Kendall, but towered over the Latino by a couple of feet. His brown hair hung over his blue eyes in gentle waves, framing his narrow but highly attractive face. But that face held a scowl that matched the narrowed blue eyes regarding the Latino.

"Carlos!" The newcomer exclaimed, walking into the store and trailing snow on the floor as he moved, not bothering to kick if off on the snow mat like Carlos had. Kendall sighed but kept his mouth shut, knowing he would have to mop up the snow, _again_, after they left.

"What did I tell you about taking off like that?" The taller boy continued, walking up to Carlos who was pouting and hanging his head slightly down. "You scared me half to death when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry Jamie." The boy said abashedly. Kendall watched with a small smile. Even though Carlos was most likely his own age, possibly a bit older, the taller boy, who also seemed to share their age, acted like an older adult watching over a small child.

But that analogy quickly fell to pieces with Carlos suddenly lifted his head a bit, tilted it to the side, then batted his eyelashes prettily at the other as he said quietly with a hint of naughtiness, "Can you forgive me James?"

Whatever frown James still held melted the moment Carlos moved his head. Suddenly Jame's resolve was gone and he pulled Carlos in close to his body, kissing him gently on the lips. "Okay. Just don't do it again." James muttered, then kissed Carlos once more. "I'll make sure Santa doesn't punish you _to_ badly for being naughty this year." He said quietly before smacking Carlos's butt.

Smiling brightly now, Carlos let out a little shriek at James's swat before he exclaimed, "I wont. Now help me pick out something!"

James laughed and followed Carlos as the boy eagerly darted around the store, looking at all it had to give. Kendall was happy to let them browse, knowing that most people didn't like having pushy sales people breathing down their necks.

Suddenly James called out, "Excuse me...can you help us?"

Kendall lifted his head from the inventory list he had been going over and walked over to the two boys. Carlos had his arms full of different candy boxes, and was pouting at James, "But I want them all!"

James shook his head and said, "No Carlos. Only three. Any more than that and you'll be up all night." He turned to Kendall and asked, "Are these the only sizes you have? Or do you have some more out back."

Shaking his head, Kendall answered, "Uh, no...that's all-"

The door jingled again, and all three heads turned to regard the person entering. He was a bit shorter than Kendall by only a couple inches, but Kendall couldn't see his face, since he was talking to someone on his cell phone.

Ignoring the man for now, Kendall turned back to James, "Sorry no. We should have some more sizes later in the week, but with it being so close to Christmas, we're a bit short."

Suddenly the new man was right next to James, looking at Carlos with a raised eyebrow, "You think you got enough there Litos? Didn't you learn your lesson when you had that really bad sugar high in our dorm room last month?"

"No. And James wants me to put some back!" Carlos exclaimed, "He's being _mean_!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Logan, "The last thing he needs is more sugar." He turned to Kendall, who was watching the scene with amusement, and said, "We're all set now. Thanks."

Nodding, Kendall turned to leave when he noticed the newcomer staring at him. He had pale skin, deep brown eyes as dark as his hair, and was about the most gorgeous man Kendall had ever laid eyes on.

Blinking a bit in surprise, Kendall somehow found his voice to ask the man, "C-can I help you?"

The man seemed startled when Kendall spoke, and quickly shook his head, "Uh no. No. I'm all set." He suddenly shot out his hand and said, "I'm Logan...by the way."

Surprised that a customer would do this, Kendall tentatively shook his hand and said, "Oh. Uh...Kendall."

He turned his head when he heard James let out a scoff than a sigh, and Carlos began snickering. Blushing, he let go of Logan's hand and said, "Uh...just let me know if you need any help."

"Don't worry." James jumped in as Kendall began walking away, "Logan will."

Kendall knew he was now completely red faced, and that redness spread when he heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh and James saying, "Ow Logan!"

The three boys hung around a few more minutes and every time Kendall looked their way, Logan was always staring back at him. This only made Kendall blush more, and quickly look away.

Carlos eventually came bouncing over to the register, dumping his large bundle of candies onto the counter. Kendall quickly rung him up, avoiding Logan's stare as James paid for his boyfriend.

"You realize you are sharing that with us right?" James said as he handed over his credit card. Carlos gasped and grabbed the bundle tightly into his arms.

"Then why didn't we just get more!" Carlos nearly wailed, and while Logan laughed James shushed his boyfriend.

As they began to leave Logan said to Kendall, "It was really nice meeting you."

"Um...you to." Kendall said, closing his hands into fists to try and squelch down the blush he knew was rising. His stomach was doing flips! He had never felt like this before. Sure he had gotten a few kisses from some girls over the years, but he was still a virgin and was waiting for the right person to share that part of himself with. But he had never been hit with such an intense attraction to someone before. Especially someone he had just met!

"I'll see you around?" Logan asked, to which Kendall could only nod and watch the boy as he left with his friends.

When the bell jingled again and the three left, Kendall let out a loud sigh. He then looked down at his pink and white apron and frowned sadly. Like someone as hot as Logan would ever want to date someone who looked like a candy stripper at a hospital.

A few long hours later, closing time finally came and Kendall couldn't be happier. He was exhausted, tired and hungry since he never got to have his lunch break. All he wanted to do was just drag himself home and into bed where he could just die. The only thing that got him through the day was thinking about Logan's smile and how it made Kendall's stomach do flips.

Currently Kendall was in the back office of the store, locking up the money from the register. Just as he shut the vault and locked it, he heard the bell to the store jingle.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, "I knew I should have locked up first."

Standing he walked out into the store, "I'm sorry but we're clo-" but he stopped when he saw who the customer was, "Logan?" 

The pale boy smiled up at Kendall as he regarded the boy. "Hey. You're still here." He tilted his head to the side and said charmingly, "Told you I'd see you around."

Kendall had to suppress the giggle that was rising in his throat as he regarded Logan. "Um...yep. I- uh was just...closing up." He held up the keys and showed them to Logan, completely unsure what to say or do in this situation.

Walking up to Kendall, Logan said, "Can I help?"

Kendall's hands began to fill with sweat as he gently shook his head, whispering, "Oh. N-no, you don't-"

But Logan grabbed the keys and walked over to the front door, turning the Open sign to Close before locking the door. The sound of the door locking was loud in the room, and suddenly Kendall realized what kind of situation he was now in. Alone, locked inside a store with a man he barely knew.

Logan turned back to Kendall and said, "You should get the shades to the windows Pull them down." He walked up to Kendall and placed the keys back into the boys hands, "I assume that's the next part...right?" 

Swallowing, Kendall just nodded and went over to do that, wondering just what Logan had in mind. As he went over to the large windows to pull down the shades, he could see Logan watching him in the reflection, staring at Kendall's every movement. As much as his mind kept telling him that this should weird him out, he actually felt very comfortable with Logan here. He knew he should be worried...but for some reason he wasn't.

When the shades were down, Kendall turned back to Logan. "Um...other than the lights...that's just it."

"Really?" Logan said, shoving his hands into his pockets to walk over to one of the candy filled walls, "You don't have to restock the shelves or empty the register...or anything like that?"

Kendall walked over to Logan, not sure what to do. "I-no. I already did all that."

Logan turned away from regarding the various candies and said, "Oh? So...you don't feel like...sampling the merchandise?" He held out a hand and fingered Kendall's multicolored apron of pink and white, then looked up at his matching cap, "Being around this candy all day...you don't feel the need to...sneak a taste?" He stepped up closer...then even closer...and whispered into Kendall's ear, "Don't you want...something sweet?"

Kendall let out a shuddering breath at Logan's closeness. He had never been this close to another man like this before, and his mind was quickly fogging up as he whispered back, "Um...I don't know. I-I've never really been all that into candy before."

Logan pulled back a bit, and Kendall had to mentally hold himself back from whimpering at the loss.

But Logan made up for it by gently placing his hands on Kendall's hips, then slowly pushing him backwards so that his back hit the wall. The candy jostled behind him, but Kendall ignored it to regard the deep brown eyes staring at him with such passion and intensity he was sure to drown in them.

"You mean to tell me...you don't want anything sweet?" Logan began, his voice the tone of confused teasing. He then took a step forward and pressed his body up against Kendall's, hands still grasping onto the blond's narrow hips with a tight possession. "Because Kendall...I'm sure in the mood for something sweet."

Logan's eyes settled onto Kendall's pink lips and he leaned closer to whisper, "Do you mind...if I try a sample?"

"N-no." Kendall managed to stutter out before Logan smiled and leaned in, closing his mouth over Kendall's.

Even though Kendall was suddenly drowning all things _Logan Logan Logan_, his mind was in a panic. Was he kissing back okay? Did he smell all right? What did Logan want from him? He suddenly was all to aware of his being new to this situation, and desperately didn't want to fumble around and make a fool of himself in front of his sex god.

But when Logan shoved his tongue into Kendall's mouth and pressed his hips into the blonds, his hard on very much evident, lust clouded over Kendall's thought's and instead he kissed back with just as much intensity and want as Logan was giving him.

When Logan pulled away for a breath, he whispered, "I want you Kendall."

"I want you too." Kendall answered back, unsure where that came from. He had never done this before, and was just going with whatever Logan wanted. A small part of him was shouting _slow down_! _Don't give this up so easily!_ But he ignored it as lust clouded his mind.

Growling at his words, Logan lunged forward again, kissing Kendall deeply. He ran his hands all over the boy, then settled a hand to cup the blond between his trembling legs. "You like that baby? Like it when I touch you?"

"Ah _yes."_ Kendall moaned out when Logan began to rub. He held onto the brunettes arms to keep him upright, but the pleasure surging through him was something he wasn't used to, and could quickly feel his legs going weak.

Logan seemed to suddenly sense Kendall's weakness and gently began to lower the boy onto the ground. He took off his own North Face winter jacket and laid it down for Kendall to rest upon, "Here. Lay on this." Logan whispered before he crawled on top of the blond.

"Oh. You-you didn't-" Kendall began, but Logan cut him off, attacking his lips once again with no intention of letting go. But Kendall was fine with that. They both groped and rubbed at each other, their hands instruments of pleasure, bringing each other closer to the lust that was attempting to consume them whole.

Logan eventually sat up and began working on Kendall's pants, a wicked smile on his face. He pushed up the apron and pulled off Kendall's khakis, shoes and socks. The blond shivered as the cool air caressed his naked skin and half hard member.

To Kendall's surprise, Logan suddenly stood and began walking over to candies near them. "W-what are you doing?" Kendall asked, confused at Logan's behavior, leaving him half naked on the floor.

Smiling back at the boy, Logan said, "Something naughty."

Kendall shivered again from his spot on the floor, not from the cold but more from Logan's words.

He watched as Logan grabbed a red cone shaped lollypop from one of the containers. It was large and long, about five inches.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Kendall asked nervously as Logan walked back over to Kendall.

Smirking, Logan said, "Shush. We're going to have some fun." He knelt down and pushed Kendall's legs wide open before he settled in between them, opening the plastic covering on the lollypop. Kendall blushed, having never been like this with anyone ever before. He was embarrassed and almost wanted to cover himself.

But Logan just looked down at him and licked his lips like Kendall was the most delicious thing he had ever seen before, "You are so luscious." He whispered as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small tube and opened it with a thumb.

"Y-you're not g-going to d-do what I think you're going t-to do...right?" Kendall asked, watching as Logan overturned the bottle and poured the lube onto the lollypop.

"Shh." Logan whispered, then leaned over Kendall and began kissing the boy. The blond was hesitant at first, not sure what to expect, but began loosing himself into Logan's kisses. His tongue begged for entrance, and Kendall tentatively allowed it back in. Lust fogged into his mind again, and all thoughts were pushed to the side-

"Oh holy shit!" Kendall exclaimed as he felt the cold head of the lolly poking into his entrance. "Logan!"

"Sh. Sh." Logan whispered as he pushed the object further inside Kendall. For a moment Kendall brought his hands up and almost pushed Logan off him, but then Logan pushed the object even more inside Kendall, causing the boy to hiss and then moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Suddenly he was grasping onto Logan's shirt, not sure if he wanted to throw the boy off him or pull him closer.

"Shhhh." Logan whispered again, peppering Kendall's face with soft kisses, "It'll get better soon I promise."

Gently, Logan pushed and pulled the lolly in and out of Kendall, allowing the boy to become more used to the feeling. When Kendall seemed to relax, Logan sat back onto his knees, whispering, "Now here's the fun part."

Opening up bleary eyes, Kendall looked at Logan, and watched as simultaneously Logan thrust the lolly deep inside the boy, then took the boys member in his mouth and sucked on it the tip hard.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed out, grasping onto the boys jacket beneath him as he felt the object deep inside him mixed with the incredible warmth of Logan's mouth. Quickly Logan fucked Kendall with the lolly while he sucked him off, getting hard off the loud moans and quick breaths tumbling out of Kendall's mouth.

"Oh yes Logan yes feels so good yes baby more." Kendall ranted, his mind gone to the pleasure surging through him so fast and so good. He could feel the lollypop melting, and it's liquid running down between his legs. But he was able to ignore it as Logan licked the tip of his member, then swirled his tongue around the flesh before taking him deep inside his throat.

All to soon Kendall felt a hot burning in his abdomen and said, "Oh! Oh Logan I-I'm coming!" And before he could stop himself the pleasure pushed him to the limit, and he unloaded himself into Logan's mouth as the brunette pushed the lolly hard against Kendall's prostate.

That last push wrecked Kendall, and made his orgasm last longer than he had ever come before. He rode the waves, watching as Logan took everything the whimpering and trembling boy gave him.

Breathing hard, Kendall lolled his head to the side, feeling sweat tricking down the side of his head. "T-that was...amazing Logan." Kendall breathed out, closing his eyes when he felt Logan pull the object out of him.

The sound of Logan tossing the lollypop into the nearby trashcan caused Kendall to open his eyes back up and regard Logan. The brunette was taking off his jeans, the lube back in his hand. "Don't pass out on me now baby. It's not over yet."

Suddenly Kendall got nervous all over again. He watched as Logan opened up the lube and coated his rock hard member that was way, _way_ bigger than the lollypop. He tossed the bottle aside, then in one swift movement, grabbed Kendall's legs and threw them over his shoulders.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, not expecting this. "I-uh-I-" Kendall began, but Logan was already lining his member up to his entrance stained red.

"Gonna make you feel amazing." Logan whispered just as he was about to slide inside.

"I'm a virgin!" Kendall suddenly exclaimed, closing his eyes tight as he expected to feel the flesh be pushed inside his wet hole.

But there was nothing. Kendall slowly opened his eyes to regard Logan, who was looking at him with confusion.

"What?" Logan said. When Kendall just trembled beneath him, Logan lowered Kendall's legs back down to crawl on top of the boy. He cupped Kendall's face and said sweetly, "Are you serious? You've never done this before?"

Biting his lip Kendall shook his head, "I-I'm sorry-" He began but Logan shook his head, kissing the boy gently on his forehead.

"Don't be sorry baby. We can stop if you want-" Logan began, but Kendall reached a hand up to Logan's hand touching his face.

"No! No-I-I just-I wanted to let you know...so...you'd go slow..." Kendall said, feeling like his excuse was super lame.

But Logan just smiled and said, "I promise to go slow. But are you completely sure? I promise it's okay if you don't want to."

Warmth filled Kendall's stomach at Logan's sweet words, so he leaned up and kissed Logan sweetly. As he pulled back he said, "Yes. I'm completely sure."

Nodding, Logan kissed Kendall on the forehead once more before resuming his position between Kendall's legs. He threw them over his shoulder and lined up his member, still hard as diamonds for the boy trembling below him, before slowly sliding into the tight flesh.

Kendall threw his head back in pleasure again as he was filled to the brim once more. Logan waited a moment before whispering, "You okay?"

When Kendall nodded, Logan began to thrust into the boy at an even pace, making sure to hit his sweet spot each time.

"Touch yourself Kendall." Logan commanded, and the blond obeyed by grabbing his member and stroking it in time with every thrust.

"How does that feel baby? You like it? You like how I feel?" Logan asked, pressing hard against Kendall.

"Yes! Ah Logan yes you're amazing!" Kendall cried out, meaning every word. "Harder baby. Please harder!"

Logan obeyed as well, pushing forward so he could thrust more steadily into the blond. Their pants and cries of pleasure echoed in the shop. After a few minutes Logan yelled, "Fuck Kendall I'm close."

"Come for me Logan!" Kendall cried out, speeding up his movements on his member.

But Logan shook his head, "Uh uh. You first." And with that he batted Kendall's hand away and took over the movements, expertly bringing Kendall over to the edge faster than the blond thought possible.

"Ah! Ah Logan!" Kendall cried as he spilled himself all over the brunette.

"So...fucking...sexy." Logan said, watching the boy come undone. It was perfect, and it was just what he needed to reach his own release.

Breathing heavily, Logan gently pulled out of Kendall before lowering his legs to the floor. He laid down behind Kendall, and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his chest so that they could spoon.

Other than their heavy breathing, silence filled the shop. Both boys reveled in their recent actions, sharing soft kisses and light stroking to keep the connection alive. After a few minutes Logan whispered, "Is there a bathroom here?"

Half asleep, Kendall answered, "Yeah. In the back office." He felt Logan give him a soft kiss on the back of his neck, then stand and walk away.

A minute later, Logan came back and soon Kendall felt a cold wetness at his entrance. He lifted his head and said to Logan, "What are you doing?" He noticed Logan was fully dressed again as well.

Smiling down at the boy, Logan said, "I made a bit of a mess down here. I've never done anything like that before, but I bet it get's pretty sticky real fast." He wiped away the last remnants of their lovemaking, along with the lolly, and said, "You should still shower when you get home though."

Suddenly Kendall's eyes widened and he sat up straight, "Shit. Shit I'm so late I've gotta get home. My mom's going to kill me."

Logan smiled and gave a soft laugh before he said, "You're mom? Please tell me I didn't just fuck jail bait."

Kendall sucked in a breath, the words hitting him hard. He didn't know why he should have expected this to be anything more than what it was, a passionate but quick one time thing. For a moment he wallowed in his own misery. He was a virgin less than an hour ago, and suddenly gave it up for a guy he barely knew. No matter how amazing it was, it didn't change the fact that this was probably going to be the last time he ever saw Logan.

"Shit. Sorry. That came out way harsher than I meant." Logan said, suddenly realizing what an asshole thing he had just said, "I didn't mean it like that."

But Kendall avoided his gaze, quickly grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on, "Don't worry about it. This was just a one time thing right?" He wanted to get out of there fast so that Logan wouldn't see him cry, but suddenly his arms were being gripped tight and Logan was now crouching in front of him.

"No. This wasn't a one time thing." Logan said, his voice serious. When Kendall tried to look away, not believing it, Logan grabbed his chin and brought it back to that they were facing each other, "I didn't come here tonight to have..._this_ happen. I honestly just came back to see if I could get your number and ask you out on a date."

Kendall chanced a look up into Logan's brown eyes, and was relieved to see sincerity there.

"It's your own fault that you look so damn irresistible in that outfit." Logan joked, trying to get a smile out of the boy. It seemed to work because Kendall gave him a small, soft smile.

"As soon as I saw you...I just...I don't know what took over me but I had to have you right now." He sighed and sat down next to Kendall, then pulled the boy into his arms, "I don't care how old you are. I'm taking you out on a date, and then after that date you're going to be my boyfriend. Deal?"

Now fully smiling, Kendall traced a finger down Logan's shirt and said, "How about we just become boyfriends now?"

Chuckling, Logan said, "Fine by me...but I'm still taking you out on a date." He pulled back and said, "When's a good time for you?"

Now that things were settled, Kendall's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly in the room. Logan raised an eyebrow to the blushing boy who said nervously, "How about now? I haven't eaten all day."

At that statement Logan frowned, "Why not?"

Kendall pulled away and finished putting his shoes and pants back on, answering Logan's question with the store of his aunt and the mixed up shipment.

As they finally exited the store, Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and said, "Well if that happens again you have a boyfriend who will happily come by with some food. Or you can teach me how to work the register and I can cover for you."

Kendall laughed, "I don't know. I think Carlos might take that opportunity to come by and take advantage of you being there. I don't want to come back from my break and find the store empty."

Logan laughed as well, "Okay...you got me there. But...I mean it. I want to be your boyfriend, and a damn good one. If you need me, all you have to do is say the magic words.."

Smirking, Kendall said, "Okay...so what's the magic words then?"

In response, Logan smiled and said, "They're easy. Just say...I want candy."

* * *

><p><strong>You+Reviews=Love! I hope you all enjoyed this!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


End file.
